Some are Lost, Others are Found
by DaisyPotter7926
Summary: Rose Tyler is alone; she's always alone these days. One day at her Torchwood they find something that shouldn't be there. They find a blue envelope addressed to Rose, and then all of a sudden she's back in her universe and with her Doctor. But when Rose stays with the Doctor what kind of danger will be put in her path? Has Bad Wolf really been dormant all these years? Series 6-7 AU
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day for Rose Tyler. But it was also the day that changed her life, forever.

She had just woken up to the lovely sound of her alarm clock. 4Am, that was the time she got up every morning for Torchwood. She rolled over and put her hand on the empty pillow next to her.

She didn't like to thing about it, the love and lost of the only person she ever cared about in the universe. Or universes she should say. She sat up and swung her feet up, and over the edge of the bed, with her alarm clock still ringing. She groaned and slapped the clock quite.

"I bet Jack wouldn't do this, 4 am." she said to herself, grinning, then wincing at her own remark to her old friend. Her alarm clock read: '19th March, Wednesday 2098.' She then hoisted herself off the bed and took a quick shower. Not bothering with her hair she put it in a pony tail, still wet. She wore a pair of BDU's with a black mussel shirt, with her black leather boots, she looked like a solider, but she didn't care.

Also, she didn't bother with breakfast anymore. She started to notice she didn't bother with a lot of things recently, since... well, since the death of John Smith Noble, her husband. It has been way to long since he was shot and died in Rose's arms. They were on a mission for Torchwood and there was a new species of alien on Earth. Torchwood tried to negotiate with them to leave in peace, but instead they attacked. John got hit in the process.

_The leader of the Cyndessions pulled out a gun and started shooting. Everyone who was Torchwood started to take cover behind some wooden crates and pulling out their own weapons to defend themselves. _

"_Everyone on my count of three we attack, standard formation, and I know there isn't very many of us but if we can get a message back to base they can beam us back home. Got it?" commanded Jeff. Jeff was the general of the force team at Torchwood. _

_Everyone nodded their heads. _

"_One, Four, THREE!" He yelled his signature countdown and they popped up out of their hiding place. And by 'they' I mean, The general, three trained soldiers, a computer tech, Rose and John. _

"_I got your back!" the tech yelled to Rose. Rose nodded and advanced forward. 'Right.' She thought, 'Aim and shoot, aim and shoot.' Rose didn't go on missions like this very often, neither did John. But for Torchwood its required to go on a mission every 3 months, just to keep you on your toes. _

_Only one solider down, injured in the leg. The aliens were advancing on them; and quickly, soon they were outnumbered by over 20 Cyndessions. _

"_Gen! We cant hold them for much longer!" Rose yelled out. _

"_Torchwood should beam us up any moment now!" The General yelled back. Rose faced forward and started firing again. Then she heard a body hit the ground, she looked over for her husband, just to make sure it wasn't him. But she didn't see him. _

_She looked down across the floor, then she saw him._

"_NO!" She screamed and ran towards him. Then all of a sudden she was holding him in her arms back at Torchwood's base. _

"_No, please, please don't." she cried to him. There was blood gushing from his human heart, as she rocked him back and forth. _

"_Rose." He finally breathed out,"My brilliant Rose Tyler, I love you." He whispered. _

"_Please! Don't leave me! You promised, you promised you'd never leave me alone." She sobbed to him. _

"_I'll never leave you, never." He smiled one of his brilliant smiles, then exhaled and fell silent. She started bawling and she held him close to her. They had only been married three years, next week would have been their fourth anniversary, the fact of that just made her cry even harder._

_She didn't care if people were whispering all around her and asking questions. Then someone came up to her and gently grabbed her shoulders and started to pull her away. She knew who it was, the only person that saw her own daughter fall for such a daft alien and saw her heart get left behind twice. _

_Rose stood up, barely. She was leaning on her mother and sobbed into her shoulder. "Oh my Rose." Was all she said and hummed a lullaby to her. _

_The funeral was three days later, it wasn't very big. They only invited close friends and family. Yet when Rose was the only one standing there, by the grave of her husband, and everyone else was walking away; there was a woman, about 10 meters away and waring all black. She had very frizzy, curly blonde hair. And this look in her eyes of despair, yet also hope. _

_Rose walked over to her. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Rose asked. _

"_I'm an old friend, and this is the funeral of John Smith Nobel is it not?" The strange woman asked. _

"_Yes it is." Rose answered in a hollow voice. _

"_And are you Rose?" She asked. _

"_Yes, I am." Rose replied, confused. The woman rummaged into her coat pockets and pulled out a VHS tape. _

"_He wanted me to give this to you if anything happened to him." She held it out for Rose. _

"_What is it?" Rose asked, taking the tape from the mysterious woman. _

"_I don't know," She shrugged "Never watched it." _

_Rose looked down at the tape. "Wha-" Rose began looking back up, but the woman was gone._

_Rose went back to their flat to watch the tape, well she should say 'her' flat now. She went to go change, she peeled off her black, wet dress, because it started raining after the anonymous woman had left. And then Rose changed into old sweats and a cami, she had also put on the pinstriped jacket John had often wore. _

_Then she sat on the couch and clicked the remote to play. The tape started to role, then John's face filled the screen of the television. _

"_Hello Rose." He said with one of those smiles, the same smile he had given her right before he had died. _

"_Now if anyone else is in this room right now with you, make them leave. I don't care who it is, just say something to make them leave." He paused a moment, but no one was there with Rose. Just the fact of that made her feel even more alone. _

"_Okay Rose, if you are watching this it means something happened to me, and for that I am so sorry." Rose held back a sob and continued watching._

"_But also if you are watching this it means that I didn't get the chance to tell you something before I left. Rose, I want you to do me a favor right now. I want you to put your hand on the left side of your chest." Roses brow furrowed but she did so. _

"_Now put your other hand on the right side of your chest." Rose did so, "Now, feel." He said then paused. Rose felt her heartbeat, it had speed up at the sound of his voice but nothing unusual. _

_Then she felt it. Not a single heartbeat, but... "No." She whispered aloud. _

"_Oh yes. You feel that don't you. Now I know what your gonna say; I should have told you but of course I didn't get the chance to do that yet, because you're watching this." He continued. _

"_Rose you haven't aged a day since... well since Bad Wolf. And I took a notice to this in 2010, three years since I've been here. And well, apparently the Doctor didn't take all of the Bad Wolf out of you then, because all of that time spent in the TARDIS and time traveling and when you add in the Bad Wolf bit..." _

_He sighed, "Rose, this is the reason why we couldn't conceive a child." He finally said. Roses hands flew up to her mouth and started to cry. "And I'm so sorry for that. The day after we went to go see the doctor about it I took the test results and ran them through Torchwood. Rose, you're... you're not human anymore. And if you have two hearts, don't age and cant conceive a child with a human, then... then I don't know what species you are." _

_Rose couldn't stop the tears anymore, she clutched the pinstriped jacket even more now. "I am so sorry I didn't get to tell you in person. And I am so sorry I'm not there to hold your hand." Rose cried even harder now. _

"_Rose." The tape said. She looked up at his face, but not wanting to. "Don't give up, and as always... Allons-y" He finished with the same smile as the tape stopped a started to rewind itself. So Rose just sat there, all alone. With no one to love. _

Rose walked into Torchwood and it seemed to be busier than usual. Then when she walked into the main area for alien research, a squint came up to her handed her a cup of coffee and started talking.

"Uhh- Mrs. Tyler, I think you need to see something." The young girl said behind her thick glasses.

"Ugh, what now? Did something else came out of the rift?" She asked sipping her coffee and walking away.

"Umm, well no. Really, you have to come and see for yourself." The squint stopped walking and Rose stopped as well.

"Fine," Rose finally said, "Show me this... this thing that is _so_ important." Rose said in a sneer, not because she is mean or went all rotten when John died, she just wasn't a morning person.

The squint nodded and started to walk the opposite way. Rose followed her all the way to a team of people who were surrounding something on the wall. One of them looked up at her and started to walk towards her.

"Mrs. Tyler, I'm Matt Johnson, I was put in charge of this investigation called The Crack." A man in a lab coat explained to her.

"We require you're expertise in this situation, we've never seen anything like it before." Rose chuckled at the word 'expertise'.

"Okay, but why did they call it The Crack?" She asked.

"Well, let me show you." He said and indicating her to follow him, he lead her over to where they were all standing before. The others on the team parted to let Rose through. Then she saw it. A crack, now she understood the title.

She went up and touched it, one of the team members winced behind her. She turned around, "What?" She asked to one of them.

"Well, we didn't do that many tests on it yet, and we still don't know what it is. It only showed up last night." One of them answered.

"Well no need for that, I can tell you what it is right now." She said turning back to the crack and took another sip of her hot coffee. The team leaned in for her word on it.

"Its two parts of space and time that should never have touched." She said, then hearing the awe of the people around her.

"What should we do with it?" Johnson asked.

"Well, if you broke down the wall the crack would still be there. So," She said taking a step back from it, then turned around. "just monitor it, you know the usual. Energy fluxes, any sort of radiation."

Johnson nodded and some of the team took notes.

"And if anything, anything happens to it, like it opened or god forbid that something comes through it, don't touch it. Just come and inform me soon as possible." She said warningly to him.

He nodded and Rose began to walk away. "Thank you Mrs. Tyler!" Johnson called out.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Rose went on with her usual work for the next few months. The normal alien wanting world domination and human enslavement. But also the after effect of that, paperwork.

It was Tuesday the 13th of May, and Rose had a treacherous amount of paperwork to be done. She sighed and look at her clock, it was 7:43pm. She groaned and leaned back in her chair, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Then she heard feet pounding down the hallway outside her door. Before she could even react to the fact that someone was running down the hallway, one of the team members of The Crack was starring at her.

With blood drained from their face and panting, they managed to get out the words: "Crack- something- came- flying- out." Rose was up and out of her seat before the member could go on.

"Show me." She said. The scientist started to run again with Rose following him. As soon as they got to the main area, Rose saw soldiers around the perimeter of the crack and Matt Johnson came flying up to her.

"Okay so, just a normal day and there was nothing unusual about it. Then six minutes ago it opened up and... well come and see." He said almost way to fast for Rose to register it.

Rose walked up to the crack, but then a arm stuck out in front of her stopping her form getting to close.

"Sorry, no closer." a soldiers said.

"Let her though!" yelled Johnson. The soldier put his arm down and let Rose though. Rose stepped inside the circle.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" She asked anyone who was listening.

"That." One of them pointed at the floor. Rose looked down and she saw a blue letter. She knelt down beside it, it was addressed to her.

It read 'Rose Marian Tyler, Parallel universe.' It had stamps on it and didn't have a return address on it. She took out a pen from her jacket and flipped the envelope over, making sure not to touch it. On the back there was a 0 printed in sliver on it.

"It's safe." She called to them all, picking up the letter. Then the soldiers lowered there guns and walked away. The Crack's team came up to her and started asking questions. "What is it?"

"How did it get here?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Are we gonna open it?"

Rose put her hands up in surrender, with the envelope still in her hand, and stood up to all of them.

"Whoa, one at a time." Rose said with her hands still up. Johnson stepped forward.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Its a letter."

"To who?"

"Me, apparently."

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know."

Then they just stood her in silence while Rose studied the letter,

"Well, are you gonna open it?" Johnson asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'll do it back in my office, thank you." Rose said and walked away back to her office. As soon as she did, she closed the door behind her and locked it. Then she sat behind her desk and studied it some more. It wasn't just any kind of blue, it was the bluest of blues, and that only reminded Rose of one thing that could be _that_ blue.

She pushed that possibility aside and opened the letter. It was only two slips of paper. One of them was a thick kind of paper, like a card. It had a date, a time, and map coordinates. The other slip of paper was for...

"Oh. My. God." Rose whispered, shocked when she realized what the other piece of paper was for. She looked around her office frantically. She needed to pack. But she didn't need anything.

She ran over to her computer and typed in the map coordinates.

"America, Utah." She said to herself. She ran out of her office.

"Kevin!" She yelled.

"God." She heard a voice behind her. "I haven't heard you yell that that since I forgot to make you your coffee one morning." He said jokingly.

"Kevin, I need you to do something for me, because I have to go home and get ready." She said shoving the piece of paper at his chest. He took it from her and read it.

"But his is for the-"

"I know! But right now I need you to do exactly what it says until I get back, okay?" He nodded still confused.

"Look at me." She said and he obliged, "This is very important. Get you're best people working on this right now. I don't care what they're doing right now, just make them stop and do whatever this says."

Then she ran to her car. "I'll be back in a tick!" She cried over her shoulder.

She practically speed home in her car. She ran up to her flat and ran into her room. She grabbed her 'handy bag' she called it. John fixed it her, its bigger on the inside. It holds about 5 suitcases full of stuff, and its only the size of a small handbag.

But Rose didn't need very many things. She grabbed her sonic screwdriver, (its pink), her vortex manipulator, about 5 days worth of clothing, and she also changed from her Torchwood uniform and into regular clothes. She wore a pair of black and white converse that were Johns; dark blue jeans, and a plain red v-neck shirt. And with her black leather jacket she was ready to go.

Then she also remembered something, something very important. She stopped her packing and went over to her dresser. She opened the very last drawer and took out about everything, until she found what she was looking for.

It was a picture of the Doctor, Jack, and herself. It was the 9th doctor and his funny big ears. Rose picked the picture up and put that in her bag also. She shoved the blue envelop into her bag and locked up her flat and ran back downstairs.

She decided to leave her car there and just run back to Torchwood, it wasn't that far. When she came back to Torchwood she could tell it was ready. She walked over to where Kevin was standing.

"Rose, I want to know what is happening." He demanded.

"I can't tell you, but all I can tell you right now is goodbye." Rose said. Kevin sighed, and nodded. Rose stepped on to the platform in front of her.

"We haven't done the last thing on the directions yet, in case you didn't get back in time." Kevin call out to Rose from behind his computer

"Complete it!" Rose yelled from the platform. Kevin didn't reply he simply typed the codes that are on the sheet of paper onto his desktop. Rose clutched her bag in her hand as she listened to the typing of keys.

"Kevin?" Rose called out.

"Yeah?"

"Tell him I love him and that I'll miss him." Rose said with a single tear from her eye.

Kevin understood who she was talking about.

"Its ready." Kevin called out.

"Then do it!" yelled Rose. Kevin met a glace with another person and nodded his head, then the other person pushed a button and then with an alarm blare there was a big bang and it shook the ground. The lights went out, but only for a few seconds then the backup system came on.

"Rose!" Kevin called out, there was no reply. No one could see anything, there was too much smoke and dust. Once everything was cleared Kevin looked over at the platform, there _was_ no platform.

"Sir!" someone yelled.

"What?" Kevin called back.

"The Crack is gone sir!" Kevin sighed.

"What the hell was that?" an old boss-like voice called out.

"It was the dimension cannon." Kevin replied and stood up from his desk.

"What do you mean? How did it work? Who did you send?" The man was in suit and tie and barely walking on his own.

"Mr. Tyler, you should really sit down. Your wife says-" Kevin began but was cut off by;

"My wife is to worried about me, now tell me what happened."

Kevin explained everything that just happened. When he mentioned Rose the man sat down and when he finished Mr. Tyler rubbed his face with his hands and then leaned his head back on the chair.

"God help you Rose." Tony Tyler whispered to his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and I won't be posting this often but I'll try to get a chapter out every two days or so. Thanks again, and here is the second chapter!**

Rose stood in the middle of a park, it was early morning judging by the sky. Rose dug in her bag and grabbed her vortex manipulator and checked her current latitude and longitude. She was in the exact same spot as where she was before. So she really only moved universes, she knew this because she would still be standing in her Torchwood not in the middle of a park.

She needed to find someone, someone who understood what she did. Then she realized, she was technically dead in this world. The doctor told her she was on the list of the dead from Canary Warf.

'Okay,' She though to herself, 'I need to stay away from people who know me, yet I need to find someone who _knows_ me... perfect.' She walked around quite a bit, because she spent so much time in the parallel universe, she started to forget where things are. Then a thought occurred to her.

Jack.

The last time she saw him he _was_ Torchwood. So now she had a plan. Find Torchwood, then find Jack.

People were starting to emerge, starting to begin their day. Rose thought she needed to get to Cardiff, and fast. But she didn't have any money. She quickly found an ATM and soniced it. She got about 250 pounds and then found a taxi. She was in Cardiff in less than three hours. She remembered something about a fountain. She walked about 4 blocks then found the fountain.

"Come on Jack, where are you?" She said impatiently. Then she noticed something. "Oh you clever boy." Rose said.

She found a perception filter. Since Rose wasn't human anymore she could sense it. She stepped onto a rock like platform, not knowing what she was doing. Then she felt a rumble beneath her feet and then she started to descend.

'Whoa, its a lift!' She thought to herself as she assented into Torchwood

Looking around it was much smaller than Rose's Torchwood. When it stopped and Rose stepped off the platform, then it started to return to the surface. Rose stepped up a couple of steps looking around for Jack, but she couldn't find him.

"Oi!" She heard behind her. "How did you get down here?" A man asked, he had spiky hair, and seemed very mad at the moment.

"Oh I was just looking for-" Rose began but was cut off by a woman's voice that was very welsh.

"Who's she?"

"I'm trying to figure that out! And some how she got passed the perception filter." The man spoke.

"Didn't you hear what Jack said at all? He said that any passing _human_ can't see the entrance. So what species do you think she is?" The welsh woman asked.

"Umm, not human?" The man answered.

"Lock her up in the chair." She said with a sigh. Then they both took Rose's arms and dragged her over to a metal chair.

"Hey! I'm just looking for-" But again Rose was cut off by the welsh woman.

"We don't care. All that we know we're not suppose to talk to you until the boss gets back, which will be in a couple minutes."

They pushed her into the chair and then cuffed her to the arms and did the same with her ankles. Then they both stood back and crossed their arms, starring at her. The man leaned over to the woman,

"What do we do now?" He whispered in her ear.

"We wait." She shrugged.

"Well, I'm not gonna wait, I'm to impatient." He said and walked up to Rose and dug into her leather jacket pocket.

"Oi, get your grimy fingers out of my pockets!" Rose yelled at the man, but he got a hold of her wallet, but the welsh woman laughed at Rose's remark towards the man, but then covered it up with coughing.

"Ah-ha, see, we don't need Jack." He said opening up her wallet and taking out her drivers license.

"Owen, the alien doesn't have a drivers license, she probably stole it, or made it." The welsh woman exclaimed.

"Rose Tyler, Torc-" Owen stopped in mid sentence.

"Well, go on." The woman said.

"Gwen, I'm not so sure about this anymore." Owen said.

"Whats the problem?" Gwen walked over to the man, who now stood dumbstruck, and staring at Rose.

"Oh my god." Gwen said when she looked at Rose's identification.

"Rose Tyler, Torchwood High Command." Gwen said in disbelief. Gwen looked back at Rose and stepped forward.

"Who are you?" She asked, confused.

"I'm Torchwood." Rose answered, she just wanted to prolong the conversation because before Gwen had said that something about Jack, and how he should be back any moment.

"No you're not, because _this _is Torchwood, and only five people work here. I think I'd know if you were Torchwood High Command." Gwen finished. They were quite for a few minutes.

"Owen, do a scan for Rose Tyler on your computer." Gwen said. He nodded and went over to a computer and searched for a Rose Tyler in his data base. Rose had been sure that nothing would pop up, but then his computer beeped.

"Ah, here we go. Rose Tyler, born 1986, daughter of Jackie Tyler, her father Peter Tyler had died in 1987, when she was just a baby. Rose Tyler di-" Owen stopped.

"Go on." Gwen commanded.

He sighed and continued, "Rose Tyler died in 2007, in the Battle of Canary Wharf. Rose Tyler is currently on the list of the dead with many other who died that day." Owen finished.

"See, this alien clearly took a dead woman's name and faked being her." Gwen said.

"Or what Owen had just said is completely correct." Came a voice behind Owen.

"Jack!" Rose yelled.

"Hey Rosie, what kind trouble did you get yourself into this time?" Jack said as he walked up the stairs with 3 boxes of pizza, and stepped onto the level that they were all on.

"Well, I would show you but I'm a little busy trying to prove who I am to these people." Rose said wiggling her fingers through the cuffs.

"Guys, let her go." Jack said, putting the boxes of pizza on a near by desk.

"But she's a dead woman, and says she works for Torchwood, also don't let me forget, _High Command_!" Gwen exclaimed.

Jack gave her a warning look and Gwen sighed.

"Fine. Owen, keys." Gwen asked, well more as demanded not asked. Owen tossed her the keys. Gwen unlocked Rose and as soon as she had undone the last lock, Rose sprung up from her chair and ran over to Jack to hug him. Jack hugged her back.

"God Rosie, how the hell did you get back?" Gwen and Owen had no idea what they were talking about but decided to leave them alone.

"Come on lets go sit somewhere." Jack said a lead her to the way of his office. Rose sighed.

"How have you've been Jack?" Rose asked, sitting on a near by sofa.

"Well after you and the Doctor left me I've been the boss of Torchwood Two. And we just clean up whatever mess the rift leaves behind." Jack explained, sitting behind his desk.

There was a knock at the door, Rose turned around. It was Gwen and Owen.

"Umm, since you're in Jacks office and he's telling you he's the boss, then you must not be that dangerous." Gwen said sitting next to Rose on a sofa.

"Yeah, Jack there is just more than you and Ianto here, you know." Owen said sitting down in a chair across from Jack.

"Well," Jack said overly loud to keep Rose from asking to many questions,

"How exactly did you get here Rose?" Jack asked.

"Well," Rose sighed mimicking Jacks very loud 'Well' before, "lets start from the beginning." She started with a short summery of Jack, the Doctor, and Bad Wolf for Owen and Gwen. Then she got into more detail with the crack and her Torchwood. "Then, this came flying the crack." Rose said pulling the envelope out of her bag. She handed it to Jack.

"I didn't even ask, what year is it?" Rose asked Gwen.

"Its 2010, the 22nd of April." Gwen answered.

"The date on here says the 22nd of April, but 2011." Jack said.

"But, I'm a year off, I checked the coordinates and it said it was in Utah, America." Rose said taking the envelope back.

"Well, Rosie, that isn't any kind of blue. You know what type blue that is." said Jack.

"What kind of blue is that?" Owen asked. Rose and Jack glanced at each other.

"The Doctor's TARDIS is the bluest blue you will ever see in your life." Jack said.

Rose turned the letter over in her hands, "Zero, what dose that mean?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"This." Rose said pointing to the back of the envelope. There was a silver 0 on the back of the fold.

"I don't know, it could mean anything, but we can only be sure what it is if we ask the man himself." Jack said pulling out his phone.

"NO!" Rose yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because if the dimension cannon sent me back a year that means its not the same Doctor who sent this to me right now." Rose explained.

"I don't understand." Jack said honestly.

"Well, if this thing was made by the Doctor in 2011, and this is 2010, then he hasn't made them yet, so the event that caused him to send this to me in the future hasn't occurred. When you mention it, if he knew I was here, right now, it would be a paradox, because then I wouldn't be able to receive this in the other universe, which of course, has lead me here." Rose explained again.

"Right so, you have to stay here, undercover for a year then we ship you to America to meet the future Doctor." Jack said putting his phone away.

"Wait, can't you use your vortex manipulator to send her into the future so she doesn't have to wait a year?" Owen asked.

"No because, most of the time the Vortex manipulator isn't always so reliable, plus if the Doctor meant to send her back a year then she should stay for that year." Jack explained. "Umm, guys can I have a moment with Jack?" Rose asked.

"Of course." Gwen said, and her and Owen left.

"Jack, there's something you should know." Jack put on a serious face and nodded.

Rose started to explain to Jack all about how John died, but not the video part.

"Oh my god Rosie, I'm so sorry." said Jack, standing up from his desk and walking over to Rose and pulled her into a hug.

Rose continued, "When the Doctor left me with his clone on Bad Wolf Bay, it was 2007 in Pete's World." Rose said calmly.

Jack nodded.

"And when I left that universe it was year 2098." Rose continued.

Jack's face was in shock. "Rose, how's that possible?" Jack asked.

"Bad Wolf Jack, remember when the Doctor took Bad Wolf out of me? Well he didn't do it completely, and all that time spent in the Time Vortex, it- it changed me."

"How?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm 112 years old now, and..." She lifted Jacks hands to her chest and watched as his eyes get even bigger if that was possible.

"Rosie... are you a- are you a Time Lord?" Jack asked.

"Time Lady. And Time Lord and Lady's are just like a title, you have to have years of schooling, but all that time in since John died I've been picking up on the conversations that the squints have. Like quantum mechanics and string theory and all that. I understand it, and I have been studding too, so I guess I am a Time Lady." Rose finished.

"But Rose, you have two hearts." Jack said.

"Yeah," Then Rose told him about the strange woman and the video tape.

"Dose that mean you can regenerate?" Jack asked.

"I don't know and I don't what to find out." Rose said with a smile.

"Good, lets keep it that way." Jack replied with his smile.

"Who's Ianto?" Rose asked with her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"Umm, no one." Jack said as he walked out of his office, avoiding eye contact with Rose.

"Oh my god. Is Jack Harkness blushing?!" Rose exclaimed.

"No." Jack said hiding his beat red face.

Rose followed his out to where they were before. "Okay Rose, its the end of the day so you're staying at my flat." Jack said.

"So I can stay?" Rose asked.

"Of course you _silly goose_." Jack said and pinched Rose's cheek. Rose laughed and that was only the beginning.

It was the 8th of May, 2010 and Rose was sitting at her desk in Torchwood, not really doing anything. But thinking about doing something completely mad. Then Jack came back from the pub.

"How was it?" Rose asked from over her shoulder.

"Well, there was a bachelor party and it was packed. But something really strange happened." Jack said hanging up his coat and walking up to Rose.

"Really? What?" Rose asked.

"Well they wheeled in a paper cake, and you know how there's typically a _woman_ in it?" Jack asked.

Rose nodded, not knowing where the story was going.

"Well, when the person in the cake popped up from it, it was a man."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, and the strange part was... Okay let me recite what the man said, word for word. So he popped up from the cake and turned around and everyone froze, the man said 'Rory!' Which was the grooms name. 'That's a relief, might have burst out of the wrong cake... again. Reminds me, there's a girl standing outside in a bikini, someone let her in a give her a jumper. Lucy, lovely girl' then he whispered 'Diabetic' then he started talking again. 'Now then, Rory' He started to clap his hands, 'We need to talk about your fiancee... She tried to kiss me.'" Jack finally said.

"NO!" Rose said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah and that's not all. 'Tell you what though, you're a lucky man, shes a great kisser.' Then everyone just stopped. I mean like you could feel the tension in the air." Jack said.

"Oh my god! What did they do?" Rose asked, very interested in the story at this point. "Yeah, okay so then he continued, 'Funny, how you can say something and it sounds fine,' He pointed to his head. Then he just stood there! Still in the cake!" Jack finished. Rose threw her head back and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! What did he look like?" Rose asked, trying to get a picture of the strange bloke in her head.

"Well, a bit odd. He wore a bow tie and a tweed jacket, you know like a professor. And he kinda have floppy hair and really green eyes. Oh and he wore suspenders."

Rose let a 'Pffff' sound from her lips, and started to laugh even more.

"Yeah but that's not the strangest part. Then he saw me, and then he just let all emotion slide off his face, but then I used my VM (Vortex Manipulator) to go, I needed to come back to work anyway." Jack said.

"Well," Rose said wiping a tear from her eye, "thanks for making my day Jack." Rose said turning back to her computer.

"You're welcome!" Jack yelled over his shoulder as he walked back to his office. "Jack?" Rose yelled, still at her desk. "Did you know him? The weird bloke? Is that why he looked at you strangely?" Rose asked.

"No, why?" Jack replied.

"Just wondering." Rose said. Then she got this feeling, a feeling that made her think that the weird man knew Jack. But she quickly dismissed the thought.

"One more thing Jack." Rose called.

"Yeah?" Jack shouted back.

"I have; sorta a mad idea."

"Oh yeah?" Jack said walking up behind her. "Please, do tell."

"Well, I was thinking about using my VM to find the Doctor." Rose exhaled.

"Rose. You know you can't do that." Jack said obviously, but trying not to hurt her feelings

"I know, but Jack I need to know if he is okay. I promise not to talk to him or make myself obvious. But I just need to get out there and travel, to keep myself sane." Rose pleaded, feeling a bit like a child asking permission from a parent to do something reckless.

Jack looked worried for a second and then broke out into a smile. "You go get 'em Rosie."

Rose smiled as wide as ever and ran up to Jack and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, thank you so much for the follows and favorites! Also for the reviews and it would be great if anyone could throw a simple: "I like your story." review towards my way, IT HELPS! And I also apologize for some of the misspelling, my computer has auto correct so I turned it off. Hopefully this chapter is better. Thanks :)**

Rose sighed and changed her VM's settings, yet again. She was at another bust; she had just gotten a lead that the Doctor has been spotted in Venice but he wasn't there anymore. Someone had told her that they had seen a blue police box with a weird bloke who acted like he owned the place. 'That's him.' She thought to herself. So she went to Venice, but she was to late.

Now she zapped into- "Stonehenge." She said aloud and then sighed. The VM _was _never really reliable of getting someone to there destination. But she thought that maybe while she was there she might as well explore.

It was night time and strangely there were no stars in the sky. The ground looked like it had a herd of horses run over it a couple times. There was an opening in the ground and Rose followed the stairs down underground. She passed two huge opened steel doors and then she saw a big box with strange symbols on the sides, then saw a person in Roman era uniform sitting by it.

"Umm hello." Rose spoke out.

The man flinched and grabbed his sword and quickly stood up; ready to defend himself. Rose raised her arms in surrender. "Whoa there, you can put the sword down... I'm unarmed."

The man lowered his sword and studied Rose. "Lady Fortuna." he stated.

"Nope, but that was a good day." Rose smiled at the memory when she posed for a statue of the goddess.

"No one talks like that 102 A.D. _Or_ has a Vortex Manipulator." He said motioning to Rose's wrist.

Rose's eyes widen in surprise. "How do you-"

The Roman put up a hand, "It's a long story involving a man man in a box." he sat back down.

"Are you talking about the Doctor?" Rose asked, now frantic.

"Yeah, do you know him?" he asked.

Rose let out a breathy laugh. "I know him a _little_ to much." she said as she walked over to him and sat down.

"I'm... Louise by the way, Louise Richardson." She held out her hand.

"That's not you're real name is it?" He asked.

Rose smiled and shook her head, "No it isn't but I will tell you sometime."

"Rory, Rory Williams." Rory took her hand and shook it.

"So," Rose began. "you're a Roman who knows the Doctor." She summed up.

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that." Rory began the story of his life. How he meet Amy and then the Doctor and how he died. Rose listened to every word he said. "And now I'm suppose to wait two thousand years, which I don't have a problem with but I'm worried if I die what might happen to her." Rory said rubbing the box that held his love.

Rose was honestly about to cry, instead she hugged Rory. "Oh- uh... Okay." He awkwardly hugged her back. He liked Rose, she listened to everything he had to say.

Rose pulled back and sighed. "So I just missed him haven't I?" She asked.

"Yeah, by like five minutes or so." Rory answered.

Rose leaned her head on the Pandorica and sighed again. "Well, I won't leave you alone Rory Williams. Since I have a Vortex Manipulator I'll visit you." She said with a smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Rose kept her promise she visited him every ten years or so and during all of that time they really bonded as friends. Each time they saw each other they shared sometime about themselves, either it be a funny story, a sad story or something about the Doctor. One time in 1476 Rose visited him and it had only have been six months since they last saw each other.

"I just needed someone to talk to." she would tell him and he would tell her about this 'one time' with Amy and Rose would always smile by the time the story was over.

"You're gonna leave soon aren't you?" Rory asked.

Rose nodded.

"Well, can you at least tell me your real name? It doesn't have to be your full name, just maybe your first name." Rory pointed out.

Rose sighed, "Rose, my first name is Rose. But if you ever see the Doctor in the time being and tell him about me, please don't tell him my real name, tell him my name is Louise Richardson." Rory could read the worry in Rose's face. He stood up and hugged her for reassurance.

"I promise."

"Goodbye Rory Williams."

"Goodbye Rose."

Now we flash forward to somewhere in the 1800's. Rory is still in his Roman attire and whoever happens to find the Pandorica is a little frightened. He had only just found out there was a legend about him: 'The Last Centurion, The Roman who guards his Pandorica.'

"_Rooooorrryyyy Wiillllliaaaamms_!" Rose cooed.

"Oh look who it is." a voice said behind her.

Rose smiled and turned around, "I have a surprise for you." she said revealing a shopping bag.

"Oh, I like surprises. What is it?" He asked.

"Well open it." Rose urged him.

Rory took the bag and opened the top and peered in. "Oh." he smiled and pulled out it's contents. "Thank you so so _so_ much Rose!" he hugged her.

"I knew you would appreciate it." Rose showed her teeth and poked her tongue out.

Rory had received new clothes and they were _not _from the Roman era. It was just a simple jeans, shirt and a jacket.

"I know the won't have this shirt for another 150 years or so but I thought you might like something not so... 120 A.D.-ish." Rose explained.

Rory smiled again, "Thank you."

Now we take a step to the last time they ever see each other... while Rory was a lump of plastic.

It was June 1996, and Rory was posing as a night guard. He was on his normal patrol on a normal night then he saw someone at the end of the hallway. "Oi!" he called out, "You can't be in here, the museum is closed you have to leave." He watched the person some more, they didn't move. He only saw the shadow of the person and then they walked out into the light and out from the shadows.

"R- Rose?" Rory asked.

"Hey there Centurion." Rose smiled.

"That was a record, I haven't seen you in over 13 years." Rory walked up to her.

"I know and I'm sorry, most of the time the Vortex Manipulator doesn't always get you where you wanna go." Rose laughed. "And I don't just zap from you from the past and you from the future. I _do_ take pit-stops along the way mister."

"Really like where?" Rory asked, missing Rose's stories.

Rose told him about her and the Doctor went to this planet that is just children, because Rose thought that the Doctor is a child enough so they might get along.

"And so-" Rose said in between their laughs, "The baby puked all over his converse." Rose continued to laugh but Rory looked confused.

"The Doctor wore converse?" Rory asked.

Rose looked even more confused than Rory, if that was possible.

"Yeah, doesn't he now?" Rose asked.

"No, he just sorta wears boots now." Rory told her.

"Oh." 'Boots? Why would he change the converse? I loved the converse.' Rose thought to herself.

Then there was a loud noise then an "EXTERMINATE." Rory hopped to his feet and looked at Rose. He was about to walk away and towards the noise but Rose grabbed his coat.

"Wait! That means... that means the Doctor is here and he can't know I'm here. I would be crossing time lines that _can not_ be crossed." Rose said anxiously.

"Dose that mean this is the last time I will ever see you?" Rory asked with a worried face.

Rose smiled sadly, "Yeah." she said through her watery voice.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Oh no you're not, now go get your woman!" Rose pushed him towards the Dalek sound.

Rory ran off and Rose heard a distant: "What's going on?" And with a final 'sniff' she zapped back to Jack.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Now in current time it was the 12th of June, 2010. And Rose and Jack were alone walking down a normal street in a normal town. Owen was back at base with Tosh, and Gwen was taking a day off.

"Wonder why we were getting those strange readings earlier." Jack said.

"Well, what ever it was it's gone now." Rose said looking around the neighborhood. "Let's go back, about... hmm- if it's 4 o'clock right now lets go back 7 hours and 3 days, to Wednesday the 9th at 9 o'clock. Just to see if it's still there, or if it's a false reading."

Rose replied. "Got it."

Jack said typing into his Vortex Manipulator and with a flash of light they left.

Rose and Jack walked into the small town. They sat down on a bench and watched as the humans walk pass them, delivering their daily life's.

Then they saw a woman with fiery red hair run into town. It looked like she was looking for something.

"Jack, look." Rose said hitting Jack on the arm and pointing towards the woman. She had a sticky note in her hand and then she found whatever she was looking for and stuck the note on it. Before they could even stand up from the bench and go to look at the message a bloke came walking by and he stopped and took the note and the piece of paper stuck to it.

"Wait." Jack said to Rose.

"What?" Rose asked.

"That's the same man, the same man I saw back in May, he was in the cake."

Rose looked at the man and then back to Jack.

"Really? Are you sure?" Rose asked.

Jack gave her a look, "How many people do you know who wears a bow tie and a tweed?" Jack asked.

Rose giggled and smiled at Jack. Then they both looked at the man again. This time he was looked at them. They starred at each other for a minute or two. The strange man looked at them like they were impossible, mainly Rose.

Rose and the man's stares bored into each other. Then Jack and Rose stood up.

"Rosie?" Jack said to her.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You reckon he's gonna burst out of a cake today?" Jack asked with a smile.

Rose laughed and smiled with her tongue sticking out between her teeth. The man seemed to be testing if he was conscious right now, because he pinched himself a couple of times and then he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again,

"I'm gonna bring us a day forward, okay?" Jack said fixing his VM.

Rose took Jacks hand and then she held up her hand towards the man and didn't wave but just raised her hand towards him. And to the strange man's point of view; with a flash the familiar people were gone.

"Whoa." Rose said as they landed in the same spot as when they left. "I'm never going to get used to that." She felt that aftermath of the Time Vortex without a capsule.

"I'm gonna walk back to the neighborhood where we were getting those strange readings." Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna walk around. You know, _investigate_." Rose said.

"'Kay, how 'bout we meet back here in a half hour, Okay?" Jack asked.

"Sound good, see you in 30 minutes." Rose said and they both walked away from each other.

Rose wondered into a park, where they were playing football. Looks like a team wearing blue won, and they were off to the side celebrating. Rose walked up to the side of bleachers. She recognized the same man that they saw earlier. He was being congratulated the most out of the group.

Then one of the team mates opened a can of pop and then, it happened again. And again. But the only people seemed to notice it was the strange man and Rose.

"It must be a time loop." Rose said quietly to herself. But the man seemed to hear a woman talking, not sure what she said the man turned around and saw her again. She wasn't stuck in the time loop. He couldn't see her face, it was in a shadow of a tree. But then Rose started to walk away and then that's when he realized that _she _wasn't in the time loop.

Before the man could stop her the time loop was gone. Rose meet up with Jack a half hour later.

"Find anything?" Rose asked.

"Well, since we were here in the future and as long as we don't make any big changed right now, we should be good. How about you? Did you find anything?" Jack asked.

"Well, I found that strange bloke again, and apparently he's a pretty good football player." Rose said. Then all of a sudden they heard a noise. Not just any noise, they heard a very Doctor-y type noise.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked.

Jack looked around. "Yeah, we should probably leave, if the Doctor knows you're here... well, lets not find out." Jack said.

"Agreed." Rose said tasting the bitterness of the words and grabbing Jacks hand again and taking the VM back to the present time and back to Cardiff.

But Rose didn't agree, she wanted to stay and be with the Doctor, but she had no choice. With time lines and that.

Or at least that's what she told herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks after the time loops and what not, Torchwood got a call about a crack in a wall and voices coming from it. It was the 26th of June now 2010, and Rose immediately volunteered to go, Tosh also went with Rose.

It was a regular family and a normal house. Nothing strange about the situation. When Rose and Tosh arrived on scene Tosh told the cops to get out, this now is controlled by Torchwood.

Once everyone left they stated to talk to the family. They were in their dining room, sitting at the table questioning them.

"When did the Crack appear?" Rose asked.

"It was here ever since we bought the house. We can't think of a time when the Crack _wasn't _there." The father of the family answered.

"Who sleeps in the room?" Tosh asked.

"No one, it's the guest room." The man answered.

"I think we'll take a look at this Crack now." Rose stood up.

They lead her up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom. Then, there on the wall; she saw it. It didn't look at any different in any way than it did back in Pete's World. She walked up to it with Tosh at her heels.

"Get the family out of the room." Rose whispered to Tosh.

Tosh nodded and walked towards the family that was behind them. Rose didn't hear what Tosh said to the people but the next thing she knew it was only Tosh and Rose in the room.

"What is it?" Tosh asked.

"That will be the second time someone has asked me that question, and I give the same answer." Rose said, stepping away from the Crack to get a better look at it.

"It's two parts of time and space that should have never have touched. Like they were pressed together, almost by force." Rose answered.

Then Tosh asked her a question that Rose has never been asked before.

"What's inside the Crack?" She asked. Rose raised her eyebrows at the question.

She sighed, "Only one way to find out." and then motioned Tosh to step back.

Rose dug in her pocket for her sonic and then turned it on and pointed it at the Crack. The Crack slowly opened like it was being pried apart, then it snapped opened. Inside it glowed a very bright white and there was voices coming from it. Rose stepped towards it.

'_Silence', _Rose heard in her head. Rose knew Time Lords were telepathic, but Rose never experienced this before.

"_Silence will fall when the question is asked." _Was all it said.

"Tosh give me one of those evidence bags." Rose said starring into the light.

Then Rose felt something in her hand, then she took the evidence bag turned it inside out in her hand, almost like a glove. Then she got down on her knees and reached into the Crack.

At first she felt nothing, then she quickly jerked her hand to the left and got a hold of something. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and then quickly pulled her arm out of the Crack. She pulled the bag over the object quickly, then the Crack sealed shut.

"What is that?" Tosh asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to open it until we're back at base." Rose replied, standing up.

They went back to Torchwood and gathered the rest of the team.

"We found the Crack." Rose told them.

"Was it like the Crack that was in your Torchwood?" Jack asked.

"Exactly the same one, it looked the same too." Rose said.

Owen was about to ask a question but then, he disappeared.

"Where did Owen go?" Tosh asked but soon she to disappeared.

"What's going o-" Gwen asked, but then, she _also_ disappeared.

"Jack what's going on?" Rose asked as she ran over to Jack to hold on to him.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Jack said, determined. Both him and Rose ran outside.

There was nobody in sight. Normally there's at least _somebody_ walking by or in a cab, but there was no one.

"Where is everybody?" Jack asked.

"But more importantly, what is that?" Rose asked pointing towards the sky. It was the sun, but not.

"Oh my god, the sun's gone." Jack said, still looking around.

"Well, lets see here." Rose said, grabbing her sonic and pointing it at the strange light in the sky, that clearly _wasn't _the sun.

"Here's the noise it's making." Rose said and turned her sonic on. Then they heard a very familiar _whooshing_ sound.

"Oh my god, its-" Jack began then Rose cut him off,

"It's the TARDIS." Rose finished.

"Rose? What did you pull out of the Crack?" Jack asked anxiously.

Rose fumbled in her handy bag then found the evidence bag and pulled it out. "Here." Rose said, taking the object out and holding it out so both of them could see. Then they both gasped out loud, then... silence.

But all of a sudden, everything went white.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Excuse me... miss... sir? Are you okay?" Rose heard a voice. She lifted her eyes open to see a man leaning over her. And not just any man, it was Rory.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. Rose sat up, they've been moved. They were in Cardiff before, but now... she didn't know where they were.

"Jack." Rose said, she looked around Jack was lying on the ground next to her. Rose let out a sigh relived that he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked a 3rd time, Rose looked up at him. He had the same sandy blond hair and the same big nose, he was also in a tux and looked worried and a bit nervous.

"Yeah, sorry." Rose said blinking.

"You were unconscious, and so was that man." He said, motioning to Jack.

"Oh, he'll be fine." _Even if he's dead_, Rose thought to herself, then Rose's hand quickly flew to her side. Thank god her bag was still there, she doesn't go anywhere without it.

"Here let me help you up." Rory offered holding out a hand for Rose to grab. Rose took his hand and hoisted her up, off the ground.

It was mid afternoon judging by the sun. _Oh my god! The sun!_ Rose took a double take at the blue sky. This time it was the plain old sun, nothing TARDIS-y about it.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name." Rose said to Rory, trying to play dumb. Because if Rory hadn't hugged Rose by now then something was wrong.

"Oh, ah- Rory, Rory Williams. And you?" Rory asked.

"Oh, Louise Richardson." Rose held out her hand, trying to jog Rory's memories.

Rory took her hand and shook.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you look oddly familiar." Rory said, although he had been sure he had never seen this woman in his life.

"Oh I get that a lot." Rose said, smiling.

"So, why are you and your friend lying on the ground in the middle of Leadworth?" Rory asked.

"Leadworth? So that's where we are" Rose said looking around. "Oh, you look... dressed up. What's the occasion?" Rose asked, noticing the tux even more now.

"Oh, it's my wedding day." Rory told her.

"Really? Wow, who's the lucky girl?" Rose asked, although she was pretty sure it was Amy.

"Oh, ah her name is Amy, or Amelia... well Pond." Rory stuttered.

"Amelia Pond, wow. That's like a name from a fairy tale." As soon as Rose said that Rory got the strangest look on his face, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Well looks like you're friend is awake." Rory said, nodding towards Jack. Rose turned around and saw Jack moving.

"Wha-" Jack began.

"Whoa there 51st century man." Rose said kneeling down by Jack.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Oh, never mind." Rose said, dismissing yet another confused look on Rory's face.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"We're in Leadworth." Rose answered. "Can you stand up?" Rose asked.

"I think so." Jack tried to stand on his own, but almost fell over trying.

"Rory, come here. Help me get him up." Rose took Jacks left arm and Rory took his right, together they lifted Jack to his feet.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and just might who you be?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"Jack! Really? The man's getting married today!" Rose exclaimed.

"I was just saying hello." Jack complained.

"Yeah, just '_Hello_'" Rose said sarcastically.

Now that Jack was on his feet and they knew where they were now, they started to make a plan.

"Rose can you replay that noise you recorded before we passed out?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Rose said and took out her sonic screwdriver, then replayed the sound.

"Yup, that's definitely the TA-" Jack began to clarify but then someone else continued that sentence.

"TARDIS." Rory finished. Rose and Jack stared at the man, bewildered at what he had just said.

"What did you just say?" Rose asked him anxiously, her best friend had might just gotten his memory back.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't say anything." Rory answered, looking completely honest.

"No, you just said TARDIS." Rose said, and Rory looked confused.

"Umm, I don't know what a tardiess is, or what ever you said. But look, I'd like to say and help you two but I have go. Someone is getting married." Rory said and started to walk away.

"Uh- Thank you!" Rose yelled after the man.

"You're welcome! And good luck!" Rory yelled back.

"He definitely said TARDIS, but he was so unaware of saying it." Rose said as soon as Rory was out of ear-shot.

"How dose he even know what the TARDIS is? Because obviously his said _TARDIS." _Jack pointed out.

"Remember when I went looking for the Doctor and I met that Roman bloke?" Rose scratched her neck.

Jack nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well, that was sorta him." Rose finished.

"How can that be? He didn't even know your name." Jack asked

"I know, which is the weird part." Rose sighed and looked around again while Jack picked up a newspaper off the ground.

"Look it's almost time, we need to get to America." Jack said holding up a newspaper, 29th February, 2011, it read. Rose nodded in agreement. They walked around for awhile just to make sure there was nothing abnormal about the town; and there wasn't so Jack suggested that they get back now.

But just before they were about to go they heard the whooshing again.

"Stop!" Rose said right before Jack hit the send button on his Vortex Manipulator and froze.

"Do you hear that?" Rose practically screamed at Jack. Then they both ran towards what seemed to be was the source. It seemed to be coming from Rory's reception party. Rose and Jack crouched along a row of windows that lined the building and then they both rose up to peer inside.

There it was, clear as day.

The TARDIS.

They both held their breath and then they saw the bride start moving her mouth, like she was talking, but Rose couldn't hear her. Then the door of the TARDIS opened then Jack grabbed Rose and dragged her back down.

"Remember, he can't know you're here." Jack said to Rose warningly.

"I know." Rose said sadly.

"I'm gonna set my VM to go to the LIA (London International Airport) We need to get to America and I don't trust Vortex Manipulator _that _much." Jack said while he was still crouched.

Rose stood up slowly so she could see over the edge. She just stared at the TARDIS, not the man standing outside of it, she couldn't bring herself to look over at him. But then she felt him looking at her, it must have been the Doctor because she felt a voice in her head, "_Rose."_

Then Rose felt the familiar pull of the vortex manipulator then all of a sudden, they were in London.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback! And I will say that this is _not _the last chapter I will be writing. I am and will continue the story. Thanks again and happy reading :)**

Rose and Jack boarded a plane, and when they landed they were only about half way to their destination. They landed in New York City a day later, and Rose was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing when she left her old universe behind. But Jack stood out a little more than she did. With Jacks WWII coat with brass buttons, even Rose admitted that it was very hard to ignore the fact that Jack was out of place.

But it was NYC, Jack practically blended in. They spent some time there, since they had about a little more than two months and with little trust in the Vortex Manipulator, they decided to take the long route.

As it turns out you can do a lot in America. Jack and Rose stayed in New York for about a month. Rose wanted to go shopping in Main Street, but Jack wanted to go to the Statue of Liberty first. So Rose gave in to visiting the island.

Rose hasn't been exactly been excited with the idea. But it wasn't anything against Lady Liberty, it was just _all _statues in general.

Because back in Pete's world Rose had meet the most terrifying aliens called 'The Weeping Angels'.

_It was 2043 and it was the year that Pete and Jackie Tyler died. Pete was diagnose with lung cancer and it spread to his liver so rapidly they couldn't stop it. He died in early September and Jackie shortly after of a broken heart. The funeral had been like John's; in the rain and cold. _

_Rose didn't enjoy Christmas as much that year than others. She sat alone in her flat, with a glass of wine, watching Narnia. She can't stand romantic movies anymore since the death of her love. But this is the first Christmas she has spent alone. Tony is with his wife and kids in America for Vacation and other than that, she has no one. Until she got to the scene when Edmund meets the White Witch, she had no desire to go outside. But just seeing the snow and the sleigh made her a little impatient. _

_She threw off her blanket, stuffed on her coat and shoved her feet in her boots. When she walked outside there were children playing in the snow and couples holding hands. There was a shining crescent moon glaring in the black sky, with twinkling stars surrounding it. _

_She walked around for a bit then heard music sweeping through the cold air. She stopped and zeroed down the source. It was coming from a near by church, Rose walked towards the sound and stood outside the church entrance. Then she heard a noise behind her and she turned around. _

_Standing there in the middle of the square, was a stone angel. Rose knew it wasn't standing there before, so she blinked at it. Then it moved, and Rose blinked again and it moved, yet again. _

_Rose finally remembered what John had told her, 'Don't even blink. But if you do blink... you die.' Rose studied the Angel; carefully not to blink or look away. Rose walked up to the angel, and for some reason she felt sympathy for it._

_Rose stood in front of the statue now, and she saw it was crying; the tears were stone though. Rose reached out her hand, but quickly withdrew it by having a second thought. But then Rose reached out yet again and touched the angels face, wiping the stone tears from the angels face. _

_For a second the angel seemed to move and have a golden glow to it. But then the angel disappeared from sight. It was no longer there. _

_Rose stood there with wide-eyes, not believing what she just witnessed. Then she let out a shaky breath and walked back to her flat, with the music form the church still ringing in her ears._

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Jack and Rose boarded their final plane to Utah. They landed in Salt Lake City, on the 21st of April, 2011.

"Rosie, let me see that invitation again." Jack said as they were walking out of the airport.

"Sure." Rose said handing it to him.

"37" O'38"N 110" 14' 34"W." Jack said into his VM.

Then it beeped, "We're about 100 miles away from our destination." Jack said.

"Well, then we better find a motel and then a car." Rose said squinting at the mid-day sun.

"Good idea." Jack said. After they found a motel, Jack went out to find a car. Rose laid on the motel bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the Doctor.

"_I'm going to see the Doctor tomorrow." _She thought to herself, _"I wonder if he regenerated. Maybe he regenerated more than once since I last saw him." _

Rose suddenly sat up, when the worst thought she had since she started thinking about the Doctor came upon her. _"What if he doesn't have the same feelings anymore? What if he has moving on since he left me, for the second time?" _Rose heaved a shaky sigh and laid back down.

Rose felt the same way towards the Doctor ever since Bad Wolf Bay. Sure she loved John, but it just wasn't the same. Rose could feel that John knew it too, he knew Rose would never love him like she loved the Doctor. But she needed the Doctor, or needed someone _like_ him.

Rose didn't know how long she laid there; staring at the ceiling. But she did feels Jack's weight next to her as he slept, hey he was still human... technically. When Jack's VM went off almost like an alarm, he shot straight up and looked around.

Rose laughed, "Anxious much?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Uh- we better get going. We don't wanna be late!" Jack said running to the door.

Rose chuckled and shook her head as she stood up and grabbed her bag. Rose squinted her eyes at the sunrise in the east as Jack closed the motel door.

"So Jack, where is our car?" Rose asked, putting her hands on her hips. Earlier they both agreed that it was to risky using Jacks Vortex Manipulator to get to their destination.

"Right over there." Jack said, smiling. Rose turned her head in the direction that Jack was already heading to.

"Oh god Jack, could you have picked a car that stands out even more than that one?" Rose complained.

"What? You have to admit than _this-_" Jack motioned to the car, that he was now leaning on, "-is an awesome, classic, _American_ car." Jack said, proudly.

Rose sighed, _It is a pretty awesome car, _Rose thought to herself.

Jack was leaning on a 1971 Chevy Nova. It had a deep red coat and blacked out windows; the sweet red paint glistened in the early day sun.

"Fine." Rose finally said and walked towards the passenger side of the car.

"Yes!" Jack said in victory, "Uh- Rose?" Jack called out. Rose stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Yeah?" She asked, confused of what could Jack possibly want.

"That's the driver side." Jack stated, pointing at the car.

"I knew that." Rose lied.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, sure you did," Jack said sarcastically.

Then Rose walked to the other side of the car, she wasn't used to American cars so she sat in the passenger side of the car.

Jack speed towards their destination. They were in the middle of nowhere and they had to get there by 16:30 MDT (4:30pm) and they were driving for hours.

They only stopped once to get something to eat, Rose had chips and Jack had a burger. When they ordered Rose forgot that in America they call their chips 'French Fries', and they brought her crisps instead. But then they ordered another meal and this came with actual chips.

By then they were close, and Rose could feel it

"Come on Jack! We're gonna be late!" Rose yelled over the roar of the engine. It was already 16:35 and they were so very close.

"Rose, hang on to something." Jack said warningly. Rose grabbed on to her seat as Jack pushed in the clutch of the car and pulled into 4th gear.

"WUOWHO!" Rose yelled and Jack laughed hysterically as they speed down the road.

"JACK! LOOK OUT!" Rose screamed, because Jack was driving on the left side of the road and then they almost ran straight into a yellow school bus. Then just at the last second Jack swerved to the right and then the bus driver gave Jack the finger out of the window.

"Rude." Jack commented. Rose started to laugh uncontrollably.

"There they are, I think we're suppose to be there." Jack said pointing to four little specks in the distance standing next to a bright red car.

"Thank god they didn't leave yet." Rose said.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-" Jack said really fast, "Rosie, how awesome do you want our entrance to be?" Jack asked, with a sly glance.

"As awesome as it can be, _which I'_ll have you know is pretty awesome." Rose said returning the sly look.

"Here we go!" Jack yelled as they came about 10 meters away from the other people and then pulling a 90° turn so the car was blocking the whole road, and the driver side of the car was facing the confused people.

The people looked at the car in curiosity, wondering who else could have been invited. Jack looked at Rose, "Are you ready?" Jack asked.

"As ready as ill ever be." Rose replied. She opened her door and stepped out. Rose was facing the sun and then she realized how bright it was outside and she pulled out her Ray Bans and pulled them on then turned around to face the mysterious people.

There were two woman and two men. One of the guys had a tweed on with a bow-tie, then Rose realized it was that weird bloke they keep running into. Then the other man was... _how many fricken' times is Rory gonna show up at the least expected moment_? Rose thought to herself.

Then Rose slid her eyes over to the women. One had fiery red hair and a plaid red shirt on, but she was holding hands with Rory so that must be Amelia Pond, his wife. The other woman had sandy blond hair, much like Rory's, and it was rather bushy and curly. With her revolver on her hip Rose studied her with wide eyes, She was the woman who gave her the tape in the other universe.

Rose walked around the car to them, "Hello." Rose said wiggling her fingers at the people, with a wide smile. The man in the tweed looked like he was going to say something but Rose interrupted.

"Rory!" Rose said and walked up to him and hugged him.

"Rose?!" Rory asked with an **Ecstatic** voice.

"How have you've been, it's been to long" Rose asked as they pulled apart.

"Uh- great actually and yeah it has been a while since I last saw you." Rory said with a confused Amy by his side.

"And you must be Rory's wife, Amy Pond?" Rose said shaking Amy's hand.

"Er yeah, I'm Amy. And uh- who might you be?" Amy asked in her thick Scottish accent.

"Amy this is Louise Richardson, she's the one who helped me all of those two-thousand years with the Pandorica." Rory answered.

Rose smile as Amy's face switched to a look of confusion to a face full of thankfulness. Then Amy Pond threw her arms around Rose and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Thank you. You know he has told me about you so many times and how you were always there for him when he needed you. Thank you." Amy pulled back and wiped a single tear from her eye.

"You're welcome Amelia Pond." Rose looked at the love stricken girl with caring eyes.

"How do you know the Doctor?" Amy asked.

Rose opened her mouth to reply to Amy but then Jack got of the car.

"Whoa, is it hot out here... or is it just me?" He said with a crooked grin.

Then he staggered over to where the other woman stood.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." He introduced himself grabbing the woman's hand and kissing it.

"Jack, really?" Rose complained.

"I'm just saying 'Hello'." Jack said, defensively.

"Yeah, to you even just Hello is an excuse to flirt with strangers." Rose pointed out.

"Whatever." Jack said, turning back to to woman. "And who might just you be?" Jack said, smiling.

"Doctor River Song." The woman said returning Jack's flirtatious grin.

"Ooh, I like you." Jack said, with another grin.

Rose walked over to River and stared at her, she stared right back. For a moment everybody froze and didn't know what the two were staring about. But then River cracked a grin and Rose's lips made a 'phfff' noise as a laugh escaped them. Rose walked over to River and hugged her.

"Hello Melody." Rose whispered into River's ear, careful for Amy and Rory not to hear her.

"Hello again old friend." River pulled back and smiled at Rose.

"Wait you know River?" Jack asked.

"Never mind that Jack. We're here for the Doctor aren't we? So where is he?" Rose asked.

Rory, Amy, and River all looked at Rose, confused. But then Amy walked over to the man in the tweed that had been silently watching the whole time, and patted him on the shoulder.

"This is the Doctor, silly. Who else?" Amy said.

Rose looked the man over and again. Rose stood with her feet together and her face expressionless.

"Rose, he only regenerated." Jack said, moving towards Rose's side.

"I know, I know. But- I have to be sure." Rose said and took a step towards unfamiliar yet familiar man.

"Hello." He said with a sad smile.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"The one and only." He replied.

"What was the first word you ever spoke to me?" Rose asked, to be sure it was really him.

"I said, 'Run.'" He said with a smile.

Rose smiled her biggest smile that she had since she was reunited with the Doctor

"You have no eyebrows." Rose said teasingly.

"And you look like an American teenager." The Doctor teased back.

"A bow-tie?" She asked.

"Bow-ties are cool." He said subconsciously, and lifted a hand to straighten it.

Rose smiled and flung her arms around his neck, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you." Rose said into his neck. The Doctor soaked in her scent, missing it so much.

"Quite right to." Rose sighed at the sentence that ruined her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't get the chance to update yesterday. So this chapter gets a bit... feely-touchy with the Doctor and Rose but not _that _much. And I want to mention that there will be _NO _Rose and River conflict between them; sorry if you were hoping for it. Also I would like to mention that I was have immense writers block during this chapter. Also thanks for the Faves, Follows and Reviews!**

When they pulled apart Rose stepped back and slapped the Doctor clean across the face.

"Hey!" the Doctor exclaimed, rubbing his red cheek.

"That was for making me wait an entire year just to see you!" Rose yelled, "Not that it stopped me." She silently added.

Apparently the Doctor heard her because he stopped rubbing his cheek and stared at Rose with wide eyes.

"You tried to find me after I sent the letter?" he asked.

"Well, what did you think I was going to do since I'm back?" Rose asked, obviously.

"I don't know... mingle." The Doctor waggled his fingers at the word mingle.

"Mingle? Is that what you think I do all the time?" Rose said defensively.

"Well you do have your pretty boys..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Remember, _you_ were one of them." Rose said poking him in the chest.

The Doctor shyly smiled and rubbed his chest remembering his former self.

Then their eyes meet for a moment and they starred into each others eyes and got lost in the process. Rose moved forward and meet him in another hug. Their first hug was mandatory but this one was filled with everything that they had ever lost; and that was each other.

Rose could feel his double heart beat through his shirt and it was going rather fast. _'Maybe that's just how it beats now. Maybe it's not because of me.' _Rose thought to herself.

They must have been joined together for a long time because even Jack was getting impatient.

So Jack cleared his throat unnecessarily loud and coughed a little even. Then the two broke apart but held hands. But that didn't last long because the Doctor suggested that they go to a diner because he thought he heard some 'Un- time lordy stomach growling' so Jack and Rose hopped back in their car and followed the rest of them to a classic diner.

They found a booth and sat down Rose sat next to the Doctor and River and Jack sat on the other side as Rory and Amy went to get some drinks. Then the Doctor and River both pulled out diary type books and started flipping through the pages.

"Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?" River asked, looking up from her book.

"Um-" the Doctor paused and scattered his pages through through, "Yes! I've got Easter Island." he said excitingly.

"They worshiped you there. Have you seen the statues?" River asked.

"Wait, you mean the Easter Island in Galaxy 89/ Q.R.S saver?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." River answered.

"So that's what all of this Jim the Fish stuff is about." Jack said, rolling his eyes.

The Doctor smiled, "Jim the Fish."

"Oh, Jim the Fish. How is he?" River said excitingly, putting her hands together. Rose saw that Amy and Rory were coming back and she scooted against the Doctor and he looked at her blissfully. Rose giggled a little and motioned him to make room for Amy. After that the Doctor's ears went a bit pink but he replied to River's pending question.

"Still building his dam." The Doctor said as Amy handed Rose an Orange Crush and River and Jack their coffee.

"Sorry what are you two doing?" Rory asked, as he awkwardly settled next to Jack.

Amy answered that one, "They're both time travelers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries."

"So... what's going on?" Rose asked, nudging the Doctor's shoulder.

"Yeah, what's happening then? Because you've been up to something." Amy continued.

The Doctor looked up, but didn't look anyone in the eye; then he looked down, back at the table.

"I've been running, faster than I've ever run, and I've been running been running my whole life. Now it's time for me to stop. And, tonight, I'm going to need you all with me."

Amy replied because Rose was speechless. "Okay. We're here, what's up?"

The Doctor smiled. "A picnic. And then a trip." The Doctor looked up at Rose and it wasn't a happy look, but instead it was more of a bleak look. "Somewhere different, somewhere... brand new."

"Where?" Amy asked with a radiant look.

"Space." The Doctor said.

"Ohh- that's new." Jack said coyly.

The Doctor chuckled, "1969"

"Even better." Jack said and shoved Rory's shoulder to move.

They all shuffled out of the booth and started walking towards the door.

"Ah, you two." The Doctor pointed to Rose and Jack, then turned to the others. "Wait in the car, I'll be right out."

They nodded and walked out of the diner.

The Doctor turned back to his old companions and looked at them. "I'm going to my death."

Rose's eyes went wide and she almost slapped him again. The Doctor threw up his hands to protect his face.

"Bu- But listen it's not real. Please don't slap me." He quickly exclaimed before Rose could throw back her arm.

"What do you mean 'not real'?" Jack asked.

"Look in my eye."

"What the hell?" Rose whispered.

"It's called a Teselecta. It's a time traveling robot with miniature people inside and they go back in time to punish people that didn't get what they deserved."

"And how is this robot going to save you from your death?" Rose snapped.

"Well, my death is today at 5:02 pm. It is a fixed point in time and it has to look real... well at least to that lot out there." The Doctor pointed behind him.

"Doctor, those are my friends too. Do _they_ know that you're faking it?" Rose asked thinking of the clueless people outside. Even though she just meet Amy she's already friends with Rory and River.

The Doctor looked at his feet and back at Rose.

"Oh no, you know what they're going to go through right?" Rose asked, obviously upset.

"I know, but Rose... It's a fixed point. And I can't decide that."

Rose sighed, "I understand."

"Okay, now there is a younger version of me coming here later, and you need to make sure that... that lot doesn't tell them the 1103 year old version of himself was just here and he died. Got that?"

Rose and Jack nodded their heads.

The Doctor started to walk away but he stopped at the door and turned around.

"Oh, I forgot something." He said as he walked towards Rose and swept her into his arms and kissed her. Jack stood there starring and shocked with his mouth open a little.

The Doctor pulled back and turned around, "Okay, that's better." he pulled on his lapels and walked out leaving a blinking and confused Rose Tyler behind.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Jack and Rose sat in the same booth and waited for the younger Doctor.

They drank their bottled pop and waited for the bell on the diner door to ring. And when it did a very confused man walked in studying a blue envelope. Rose kicked Jack under the booth and nodded her head towards the door. Jack looked back to Rose and nodded.

Rose stood up and walked towards him, hesitantly.

"Doctor?" She asked.

He looked up from his envelope and looked at Rose. He froze completely and then regained movement in his feet and walked up to Rose. He looked her over a couple times and then leaned in and was almost touching her nose.

"You're not real." He simply said.

Rose blinked a couple times before she could reply properly. "Uh..."

He poked Rose in the shoulder, "Ooh, now your solid. What next you start talking about how I made the worst mistake in my life?"

Rose opened her mouth to respond but the Doctor put his finger over it and shushed her.

"Well you don't need to talk about it, we already had that conversation... multiple times." he added.

Jack stood up at this point and walked over to where they were standing. Now the Doctor was looking Jack over, intensely.

"Well, this isn't a walk in the park day is it now?" The Doctor said coldly.

Rose furrowed her brows at his black look. "But Doctor... you're not hallucinating. We're really here."

"No..." he got the single syllable word out; barely a whisper. "If you're really here..." He began but soon trailed off into his own thoughts.

"... but you're not really here. You _can't _be here." He finally got out.

"But Doctor..." Rose began and rested her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I am really here. And Jack is really here. We. Are. Here." Rose pelted out word by word.

Rose searched his eyes for believe in her words but found much more. She saw pain, and not only from her but from so many others that he lost.

"Rose..."

"Hello Doctor." Rose smiled her signature grin and hugged the Doctor. She felt his arms get tighter when she tried to pull away, she chuckled and leaned back a bit to look at his face. He smiled brightly and took her hand instead.

"Come Doctor, we have a booth." She lead him over to the red leather booth with her envelope already out on the table.

He stopped when he saw the blue card on the table but Rose tugged on his arm and slid in the booth, with the Doctor next to her.

"How-" The Doctor began but then stopped. "You know what, I really don't wanna know." he dismissed his own question.

Instead he asked, "Do you know who invited us?" placing his own letter on the table.

"We don't know Doc. It's sorta mysterious in a way." Jack lied.

The Doctor noticed their drinks on the table and frowned but took away his hand from Rose's and stood up.

"Why do people always drink their beverages _without _straws, it defies logic." He said shaking his head and walking away.

Right then a very shocked Amy, Rory, and River entered the diner. And once again Rose kicked Jack's leg.

"Ow, that hurt." he commented. Rose gave him a pleading look and stared at the door.

"You got three, I was two, Mr. Delaware was 4." River was talking really fast.

"So?" Rory asked walking over to Rose and Jack's booth. Amy stayed back and was holding herself up against a booth

"So where's one?" River looked like her head was about to exp lode, but followed Rory.

"Well, could it be Rose?" Rory motioned to her.

River looked at her with wide eyes to answer the question.

Rose pulled out her letter and showed them that her's said "Zero, of course." River closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why 'of course'?" Rory asked.

"Because the Doctor loves her." River said obviously.

Rose's breathing all of a sudden came to be short and loud. Not that she was denying it or anything, but she still wasn't so sure about the Doctor's feelings.

"But who's number one?" River asked, impatiently.

"What, you think he invited someone else?" Rory asked.

"Well he must have. He planned all of this, to the last detail." River continued.

Suddenly Amy spoke up, "Will you lot shut up? It doesn't matter." but she said it so quietly that they barely heard her.

"He was up to something." River began again.

"He's dead." Amy's d**oleful ****look **didn't guarantee that she was cared what they were saying.

"What about the 'somewhere brand new' bit?" Jack asked.

"Space. 1969. What did he mean?" River posed another question.

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." Amy said s**cowling.**

**Rose stood up from her booth and walked over to Amy while Rory was saying, "Hey, it mattered to him."**

**"So it matters to us." River finished.**

**"****_He's dead._****" Amy whispered expressionless, Rose rubbed her back. **

**"Amy..." Rose comforted.**

**"But he still needs us." River walked up to Amy, "I know, Amy, ****_I_**** know. But right we have to focus." At this time Jack was by River and Rory was looking strangely at their booth. **

**"Look." Rory pointed. "Who was sitting with you and Jack?" he asked Rose. But Rose just kept rubbing Amy's back and stroking her hair.**

**River looked up at Jack, and ran over to the booth and scanned the envelope's flap for the number. **

**"The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages." River stated.**

**Amy escaped Rose's embrace and walked over to the booth; Rose followed.**

**"When you know it's the end, who do you call?" River looked frantic and grabbed the number 1 letter.**

**Rory held out his hands, "Uh, your friends, people you trust."**

**"Number one, who did the Doctor trust the most... besides Rose?" River held up the letter. **

**And right on queue the Doctor returned with the straws. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this got out a little late. But it takes a long time to write characters like Rose and Jack into an episode. Because I have a tab open for Netflix and I have to write what the original characters are saying and doing so it will take longer. And I won't get to post everyday now because I have finals to study and essays to write. But thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

The Doctor smiled and pointed to his friends as River spoke, "This is cold." in disbelief.

"Even by your standards this is cold." River continued.

"Or 'hello' as people used to say." He said jokingly.

Amy looked like she was about to scream and cry, all at the same time. But she managed to get out, "Doctor?"

He held up his straw that he was chewing on earlier and said, "I just popped out to get my special straw for Rose." He handed it to her and she held it in her hand.

He smiled, "It adds more fizz."

Amy walked up to him and circled him and touched his bow-tie, "You're okay." she whispered. "How can you be okay?"

"Hey, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay. I'm the king of okay." The Doctor wrapped his arms around Amy, he rubbed her back. "Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title." The Doctor released Amy from his arms and exclaimed, "Rory the Roman, that's a good title. _Hello_ Rory." walking over to Rory and hugging him. Rory patted the Doctors back and furrowed his brows.

"And Dr. River Song." He said pulled away from Rory and walking towards the very mad woman. It seemed like the Doctor had no idea that River was so ticked at the time, but Rose swore she even saw steam coming from her ears.

"Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?" He asked with a sly grin.

Then River slapped him with a glowering face and tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay." the Doctor said with a shocked face, and then turned back to River and said, "I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet."

"Yes it is." River said with an expressionless face.

The Doctor looked down, "Good. Looking forward to that."

"I don't understand." Rory spoke up.

The Doctor tuned to look at him, quizzically.

"How can you be here?" He asked, poking him in the chest.

"_I _was invited." The Doctor said, matter of factually. "Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume." The Doctor grabbed his envelope from River and showed the rest of them and continued. "Otherwise, it's a hell of a coincidence." He said throwing his letter back on the table.

"Rose, River, what's going on?" Amy asked, on the brink of another fit of tears.

Rose went to Amy's side and whispered, "It's not him... yet Amy." But Amy just looked more confused and looked at River.

"Amy, ask him what age he is." River told Amy.

"That's a bit personal." Rory rubbed his face in frustration of the Doctor's words.

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are." River snapped at the Doctor's dry humor.

"909."

"Yeah, but you said you were-" Amy began, but River cut her off.

"So where dose that leave us? Huh?" River didn't know where to look, so she

"Easter Island?" Jack whispered to River.

River turned back to the Doctor, "Jim the Fish. Have we done Jim the Fish yet?!" River was frantic.

"Who's Jim the Fish?" The Doctor looked excited. Now Rose wanted to slap the Doctor, because clearly he couldn't see that his friends were in distress.

Amy shook her head, "I don't understand."

"Yeah, you do." Rory answered, moving closer to Amy.

"_I _don't! What are we all doing here?" The Doctor asked, now hostile.

The alien looked at all of his friend. When he made contact with Rose, she looked down at her shoes; not wanting to look him in the eye and see something that wasn't there.

River came up with an excuse; but at the same time she was telling the truth.

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969," River looked over at Rose while the Doctor turned his back, Rose nodded for River to go on. "And a man called Canton Everett Delaware the III."

The Doctor dismissed River's details and only focused on one thing, "Recruited by who?"

"Someone who knows you." Rose finally spoke.

"Someone who trusts you more than anyone else the universe." River added.

The Doctor turned around and stared at them once again, "And who's that?"

Rose saw what River was about to say, and that she didn't like the word one bit at the moment.

"Spoilers."

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

"Space, 1969. That's an easy one." The Doctor flew around the console pressing buttons and throwing switches. "Funny, how some years are easy. Now 1482; full of glitches." The Doctor danced around Amy as she was staring at the walls of the TARDIS and leaning over the rail. Rose stood next to River and Jack on the other side of her, and Rory was over by the stairs, beaming at his confused wife. Then Amy walked away, she went under the TARDIS.

"Now, then, Canton Everett Delaware the III. That was his name, yeah?" AS the Doctor passed Rose he flicked her nose and continued to walk over to River, "How many of those can there be? Well- three I suppose." He walked over to the console again and River followed him and walked pass him to Amy.

The Doctor looked behind him and back down and then his eyes went to Rory.

"Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?" He asked.

"I'll find out." So that gave Rory an excuse to follow the women down, then Jack also went with Rory; leaving the Doctor alone with Rose. After they left he turned a knob on his monitor, Rose sat in the captains chair and tucked her knees under her chin and hugged her legs. The Doctor sighed and walked over to Rose and sat next to her.

"Do _you _know why everyone is so cross with me?" He asked again.

This time is was Rose's turn to sigh, "Doctor, give them some time; they're going to need it." Rose put her hand over his and looked at him.

"Now, show me something impressive you can do with the TARDIS now, since she's all... brand new." She said standing up.

"Oh yeah," The Doctor also stood up and not letting go of Rose's hand. "you haven't seen her since she changed."

"Yeah, and I haven't seen _you_ since you changed." Rose said, squeezing the Doctor's hand.

For a second he seemed seemed to forget where he was at the moment because he just beamed at Rose.

Rose snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Doctor..." Rose called to him.

The Doctor blinked a couple of times and then seemed to remember he was about to show Rose the new TARDIS.

"Ah- yes." He walked towards the other side of the console; dragging Rose with him, not letting go of her hand. And he showed Rose his new red buttons that he didn't know what they were for. Then he lead her over to a leaver and he started to pump it and steam came out.

"Very clever." Rose commented.

"Yes, speaking of clever..." The Doctor trailed off and finally let go of Rose's hand and bent over the floor.

And Rose heard him say to the others: "I'm being extremely clever up here and just have Rose stand around and look impressed, what's the point in having you all?" He stood back up and walked over to Rose once again and took her hand in his.

"Rude." Rose said under her breath.

When the Doctor saw that they were returning he opened his mouth, "Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons, but now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping point when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, it's like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA because that's space in the 60's. And Canton Everett Delaware the III and this is where shes' pointing." The Doctor walked over to his typewriter and typed gibberish just to look impressive.

"Washington D.C. April 8th 1969, so why haven't we landed?" Amy asked.

The Doctor turned to River, "Because that's not where we're going."

"Oh, where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Home! Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you Dr. Song, back to prison." The Doctor explained and pinched River's nose.

Jack jerked his eyebrows up and down at River when the Doctor mentioned the word 'prison'. Rose sat back down in the her chair because she knew this was going to be a long conversation.

"But for Jack and Rose they could tag along with me. But what am I doing? Well, I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911 or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other." The Doctor made his way over to Rose and sat down next to her, and took her hand and put his other over his face.

The others made there way around the console with thick tension in the air.

The Doctor sighed and dropped his hand on his knee and asked, "What? A mysterious summons; and you think I'm just going to go?" The Doctor laughed humorless and looked at River

"Who sent those message?" He slid his eyes over to Amy, "I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that." The Doctor's grip on Rose's hand became tight and almost frightened.

"You're going to have to trust us this time." River spoke up.

"Trust you, sure." The Doctor stood up, releasing Rose's hand. "But, first of all, Dr. Song, Just one thing," He walked closer to River, "who are you?"

River's expressionless face looked the Doctor in the eye.

"You're someone from my future, guessing that, but who?" The Doctor finished.

River kept quiet and blinked twice.

"Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill?" The Doctor went on. "Hmm? Now I love a bad girl me, but trust you? Seriously?"

Amy took a step forward, "Trust me."

The Doctor turned to look at Amy, "Okay." was all the Doctor said as he walked towards Amy Pond.

"You have to do this and you can't ask why."

"Are you being threatened?" The Doctor asked, suddenly worried. "Is someone making you say that?"

Amy shook her head, "No."

"You're lying." The Doctor opposed.

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me, swear to me on something that matters." The Doctor looked at her, scowling.

Amy paused for a moment, then said, "Fish fingers and custard."

"My life in your hands, Ameila Pond." Then the Doctor walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kinda a short chapter here, but I didn't want Rose and Jack to replace other lines that Amy, Rory, River and the Doctor say; so I made them their own lines so it won't match up with the episode. BUT coming soon: The Story of how Rose Tyler meet Melody Pond. Thanks for reading!**

Rose walked up to Amy and put an arm around her, to comfort her. Because at the moment it looked like Amy was about to fall over.

"So!" The Doctor went back to the console, "Canton Everett Delaware the III. Who's he?" he asked.

"He must be someone important." Rose pointed out.

River nodded, "Ex- FBI, got kicked out."

"Why?" The Doctor asked looking at his monitor with River and Jack by her side.

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting." River explained.

"The president?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, 1969. Who's President?" The Doctor pointed at his screen.

"Richard Milhous Nixon." Rose answered.

"Vietnam, Watergate." River continued. "There's some good stuff, too."

"Not enough." Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor.

"Hippie!" River said, blithely.

"Archaeologist." The Doctor pointed out.

Rose laughed at the way they communicated and went to stand by the Doctor's side. He smiled and took her hand.

"Okay, Since I don't know what I'm getting into. This time, for once, I'm being discreet. Putting the engines on 'silent'." The Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS made a disagreeable noise at the action; which was the opposite of silent. The Doctor walked to the other side of the console dragging Rose with him, but saw River flip the switch back up.

The Doctor noticed and flew to River's side, "Did you do something?" he asked.

"No, just... watching." River lied.

Rose smiled at how good she was at doing that.

"Putting the outer shield on 'invisible'." The Doctor once again flew to the other side of the TARDIS, "I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power." he said as he twisted nobs and pushed buttons.

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked.

"Ha." the Doctor once again made the TARDIS wail in discomfort as the lights around the room blared white.

"Very nearly." River answered, pushing a button to turn the lights off.

"Uh, did you touch something?" The Doctor looked at River suspiciously.

River denied it again, "Just admiring your skills, sweetie."

Rose smiled at the word 'sweetie' and thought that giving River that word might have been the best thing that she did.

"Good. You might learn something. Okay." The Doctor went back to his console and Rose with him. River looked over at Jack, cunningly.

Then static filled the room, "Now I can't... the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Uh- just give us a mo'." The Doctor tugged on Rose's arm to follow and they walked over to the door.

Then the Doctor turned around, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa. You lot, wait a moment." he looked at the people that were following him to the door, besides Rose.

"We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth." The Doctor opened the door, "Let's take it slow."

He stepped out with Rose hand in hand and looked around.

They were standing in the middle of the Oval Office, Rose's breath caught in her throat and she let go of the Doctor's hand and walked into the further into the room.

A phone was ringing and it seemed like Nixon's back was turned to them with another man sitting in front of the desk in a chair.

The Doctor turned back to where the TARDIS relatively was and put his hand out to feel her.

"_Hello?"_ the Presidents voice rang out from a recording.

"_Who is this?"_ he asked. _"This is President Nixon, who's calling?" _

The Doctor crept forward and looked over at Rose. She was walking around a table between two couches.

"_Is this _you_ again?"_ he spoke.

"_Mr. President?"_ a small voice called into the phone.

"A child." the man in the chair guessed.

"_This is the president, yes."_

"_I'm scared, Mr. President. I'm scared of the spaceman."_

"A little girl."

"Boy." Nixon replied.

"How can you be sure?"

"_What spaceman? Where are you phoning from?" The President asked the child._

At this point the Doctor, very slowly pulled out a mini notebook and pen and Rose sat down on the couch and crossed her legs.

"_Where are you right now? Who are you?" _

"_Jefferson... Adams... Hamilton." _the voice told him.

"_Jefferson, listen to me." _then the phone went dead.

"Surely, this is something the Bureau could handle, sir." The American accent called out.

"This calls happen wherever I am." Nixon answered. "How do I know the Bureau isn't' involved?" he asked.

The Doctor continued to write down notes of what he was saying, "I can't trust anyone-" he turned around and stopped talking by the sight of a woman sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, and a man taking notes in the middle of the room.

The man in the chair stood up and the Doctor looked up and motioned them to go on but they just stared.

The Doctor looked up one more time to see that he was noticed as an intruder, "Oh, hello." Rose waved her hand at the men.

Rose face-palmed herself at his words. "Bad moment," he stared to back away and looked around.

"Oh, look. This is the _Oval _Office." He looked at Rose, blinking.

"See, me and my girl here were looking for the uh-" Rose raised her eyebrows at the words 'my girl', and when the Doctor saw her reaction he backed into a lamp and almost tipped it over.

"-oblong room." he finished as the man Rose assumed to be Canton walked slowly towards him as the President pushed a button on his desk.

"I- I'll just be off, then, shall I?" he put his hands up in defense and turned around and walked right smack dab into the undetectable TARDIS. Rose tried to cover her giggles but it was nearly impossible.

Rose heard River in the TARDIS with her super Time Lord hearing sighing, "Every time."

The Doctor stood up, cupping his cheek, "Don't worry! It always does that when it's cloaked." Then Canton threw his arms around the Doctor (not in a very lovable way) and tackled him to the ground as he exclaimed, "Ah! No! Stop that."

Rose couldn't stop the laughing now, she threw back her head. But then caught a glance at the President's scowling face and quickly she stopped and stood up. "Sorry." she apologized.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" the Doctor continued to complain as men flew into the room screaming "Lock-down! Lock-down!" and they gathered over to the now pained Doctor.

Someone took Rose's arm and forced her on her knee's, "Oi! Watch it!" She screamed at the man with the gun.

"River, have you got my scanner working yet?!" The Doctor called out.

Then Rose heard River, "Oh I hate him." Rose laughed at her words.

"No you don't." The Doctor talked back, but then Rose felt the Doctor's confusion. Because he heard her laugh at River's words, but she shouldn't be able to _hear_ River's words.

"Get the President out of here!" someone called. "Sir, you have to go with them now!" Canton called out again.

"River make her blue again!"

Then the TARDIS shimmered into life again and everyone looked at it in awe.

"What the hell is that?" Nixon asked.

Then everyone loosened their grip on the Doctor and Rose got to her feet.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

The Doctor was sitting behind the desk of the United States of America's President... with his feet up looking at a file.

"Mr. President." The Doctor addressed in the worst American accent. Then the men with guns showed the Doctor that they _had _guns and that made him forget about the accent.

"That child just told you everything you need to know. But you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer is 'Yes'." the Doctor clapped his hands together "I'll take the case."

Someone still had there hand on Rose's arm and it was a very tight grip, "Fellas, the guns. Really? Hey!" the Doctor called out, pointed at the man who was holding Rose's arm.

"Let go of her or you will regret it." he said, warningly.

The man looked from him to Rose and back, then let go of her arm.

"That's better, now! I just walked into the highest-security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?"

Rose squeezed her eye's shut at his over-confidence and hopped someone didn't fire a gun.

"They're American's!" River flew out of the box with Jack by her side and put up their hands, in surrender.

The Doctor stood up and did the same, "Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jack whispered to River and she held back a grin.

Then Rory called from inside the TARDIS and came up out with Amy, "Nobody shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up."

"Who the hell are you?" The President asked in disbelief,

Canton put his hand out, "Sir, you need to stay back."

"Bu- But who are they? And what's that box?" he asked the Doctor.

"It's a Police Box! Can't you read?" he Doctor put his hands down. "I'm your new undercover agent. On loan from Scotland Yard. Codename 'The Doctor'."

Then he pointed to Amy, Rory, Jack and River. "This are my Top Operatives. The legs, the nose, the flirt and Mrs. Robinson."

"I hate you." River said.

"No you don't." the Doctor smiled.

"What about her?" They pointed at Rose.

"Ah- that is my top _top_ operative, Bad Wolf." The Doctor said, looking meaningful.

"But who _are _you?"

"Nah, boring question. 'Who's phoning you?'. That's interesting. Because Canton three is right, that was definitely a girl's voice. Which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton asked.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr Delaware." One of the secret service men said not taking his eye's from the Doctor.

"You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes. I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me-" The Doctor sat back down and put his feet up once more. "-or my friends... or _my_ girl... and you'll never, ever, know."

"How did you get it in here?" Mr. Delaware asked, motioning towards the box. "I mena you didn't carry it in."

"Clever, Eh?" The Doctor said.

"Love it."

"Do not compliment the intruder!" the same man commanded.

"Five minutes?" Canton asked.

"Five." the Doctor simply said.

"Mr. President, that man is a clear and present danger to-"

"Mr. President, that man walked in here with a big, blue box and five of his friends, and that's the man he walked past, one of them is worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes, see if he delivers." he finished.

"Thanks, Canton." The Doctor looked surprise and happy.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"Not so thanks." The Doctor said, realizing he got to cocky.

"Sir, I cannot recommend-"

"Shut up, Peterson!" Nixon cut him off.

Canton sighed and looked at the Doctor, "All right, five minutes."

The men lowered their weapons and let go of Rose's arm. The Doctor put his feet down and then folded his hands together and said, "I'm going to need a swat team ready to mobilize; street-level maps, covering all of Florida; a pot of coffee; 12 jammie dodgers; and a fez." The Doctor smiled.

"Get him his maps." Canton ordered.

"_And _the jammie dodgers," Rose spoke out. "Otherwise he'll be grumpy all night."

"Thank you dear." The Doctor said.

Rose looked at him and rolled her eyes at the ridiculous alien and his cookie obsession.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor had maps of Florida covering every inch of the Oval Office. Both Amy and Rory were looking at maps, and River was studying one with Jack and Rose was standing over by Nixon; who was sitting in _his_ desk for a change. The Doctor paced around the room then grabbed the map that Amy was holding and walked towards them.

The Doctor was talking to Canton about NASA and Amy was talking to River. But when Amy looked away she just stood there staring at the doorway. Rose abandoned the Doctor and went to go stand by Amy. She placed her hand on Amy's arm and asked, "Amy?"

Amy didn't respond at first, but then she said, "I remember."

"Amy, what do you remember?" Rory asked, stepping in front of her.

Amy blinked a couple of times and then said, "I don't know. I just-" she stopped and looked in pain and then rested her hand on her stomach.

"Amy are you okay." Rose asked.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory also asked.

"Amy?" River called, from the floor.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked, still looking at his maps.

She cleared her throat, "Yeah, no. I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick."

She walked over to one of the men in a suit with Rose by her side, "Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?"

"Sorry ma'am, while this procedure's ongoing, you must remain within the Oval Office." He finished only to have Canton say, "Shut up and take her to the restroom."

Peterson looked at another and nodded, "This way, ma'am."

"Thanks."

Rose followed but an arm stuck out in front of her, "Uh- I'm going with her." she didn't ask but told. She grabbed the man's arm and pushed it away from her and followed Amy.

"Be good dear. Don't cause to much trouble." The Doctor called as soon as he realized that Rose was leaving the room.

"No promises." she called over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Rory tried to follow to but he got stopped.

"You're five minutes are up." Canton reported to the Doctor.

"Yeah, and where's my fez?" he asked, not looking up.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Amy and Rose followed the man through the White House and to the bathroom. When they reached the door it almost looked as if the man was going to follow them in but Amy turned around and spoke to him.

"Actually, I can usually manage this alone." Then she looked at Rose, "Or with the assistance of a friend."

The man's face went red for a moment then he backed away and turned around, almost protecting the door; then Amy and Rose stepped inside.

There was one room leading into the actually bathroom and Rose stopped Amy and looked at her.

"Amy, what's happening?" Rose asked, worried about her best friends wife.

Amy shook her head, "I think... I think I might be..." She trailed off but she didn't need to continue, Rose understood.

"And, is that a good thing?" Rose asked. She honestly didn't know if they wanted a baby; some married couples don't.

Amy's face was still expressionless, but then she smiled. "Yeah."

Rose also smiled and then hugged her.

"Oh, but you're the first one to know. So don't tell anyone." Amy pointed out.

"But are you sure, you actually are..." Rose asked, thinking it might be something else.

"I'm not sure."

"Here, I think I might have something in my bag." Rose linked arms with Amy and they walked into the restroom together.

Rose and Amy let out a little scream as they saw a... a... they didn't know what it was.

It was dressed in a black suit and tie that looked wet and a face that was indescribable. It rattled and looked at them with piercing eyes.

"I saw you before, at the lake." Amy said to it. "And here."

"Is that what you were staring at before?" Rose asked not taking her eyes off the the alien.

Amy nodded. "But then I forgot. How did I forget?"

It rattled once more.

"Who are you?" Rose asked it.

"_What_ are you?" Amy asked.

Then a toilet flushed and a blonde woman stepped out and walked to the sinks.

"Can't she see it?" Rose asked Amy.

"I don't think so. Get back, get back from it!" Amy told the woman.

She turned towards the alien and and shouted, "Ah!" Then she started laughing. "Oh my god! What is that? Is that a mask? Is that a 'Star Trek' thing?"

The woman didn't seem to notice that in fact it wasn't a 'Star Trek' thing and she went on. "Ben, is that you?"

"Get back from it now!" Rose told the woman.

She turned and looked at the both of them, "Back from what, honey?"

"Doesn't' she remember?" Amy asked with wide and confused eyes.

"That." Rose motioned towards the alien.

"Ah!" and she started laughing again. "Oh, my god! Look at that. Is that a 'Star Trek' mask?" She asked once more. "Ben, that's got to be you." Then she realized, "Hang on, did I just say all of that?" She stepped forward to get a better look.

"No please, you've got to stay back." Amy tried to get her away from the alien.

Then she turned away, "Back honey? Back from what?"

"Oh my god, she doesn't remember." Rose whispered.

The lights started to flicker on and off and electricity crackle.

"Oh, those lights. They never fix them."

"Look behind you." Amy told the woman again.

"Honey, there is nothing-" she turned around and screamed again, but this time... she didn't laugh.

The alien seemed to used the lights energy to kill the woman. It lifted up it's hand and directed the electricity at the woman and the monster was inhaling at the same time.

Then the woman ripped apart into a million pieces and there was nothing left.

That scene left Amy and Rose quite breathless and frightened.

"Oh my god." Rose clasped her hand over her mouth.

"You didn't have to kill her. She couldn't even remember you. How dose that work; we can only remember you while we're seeing you, it that it?" Amy took out her phone and took a picture of the alien.

"Why did you have to kill her?" Amy asked again.

The alien rattled in reply then spoke, "Joy. Her name was Joy. Your name is Amelia and you are the Bad Wolf." It started to walk forward. "You will tell the Doctor." It addressed Amy.

"Tell him what?" Amy asked, Rose was still holing Amy's arm and they backed into shelf's.

"Amy, I didn't look away yet." Rose told her.

"So you will forget then; along with me." Amy replied.

"What he must know. And what he must never know." it continued.

"How do you know about that?"

"Tell him." The alien was getting to close so Rose tugged on Amy's arm and they ran out together.

They reached the man that lead them there and he asked, "Are you okay?"

Amy seemed to struggle with the memory, but Rose still knew.

"I'm fine. Much better. Thanks." Amy told him.

"What's that?" He motioned towards Amy's phone.

"It's my phone." She responded.

"Your phone?" He asked, confused.

"I have to tell the Doctor." She said studying her phone.

"Tell him what, ma'am?"

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"This way, ma'am." He lead them threw the hallway back to the Oval Office.

"Amy, don't you remember?" Rose asked as they walked.

"Remember what?" Amy looked confused.

"Th- that thing." Rose stuttered.

"What thing?" Amy truly didn't know what Rose was talking about.

"Never mind, then." Rose had to let the Doctor know, but that was what it told Amy to do.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Meanwhile inside the TARDIS stood a very confused man by the name of Canton Everett Delaware the III, and he stood blinking at the impossible room, inside the impossible box.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either." the Doctor began, as he danced around the console looking impressive to Canton but looked like he was trying to hard to the rest of the people.

"But 'Jefferson... Adams... Hamilton'. River!" He pointed at the archeologist.

"Surnames of three of America's Founding Fathers." River looked up at him.

He turned to Rose, "Lovely Fellows. Two of them fancied me." Rose smiled and laughed.

"Been a little heart breaker, haven't' you since I've left?" Rose asked with her tongue poking between her teeth.

"Maybe." the Doctor replied with a cunning smile and turned back to the console.

"Doctor..." Rose began but soon trailed off.

"Yes?" he looked up at her.

Rose pierced her lips then looked at his curious face, "Never mind."

"Are you okay, coping?" Rory said to Canton; who looked bewildered by what was happening all around him.

"You see, the President asked the child two questions: 'Where are you?' and 'Who are you?' She was answering 'Where.'" The Doctor pulled a lever.

"It's bigger on the inside." Canton concluded.

"Ah- you get used to it." Rory replied.

"Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?" The Doctor flew around the console and then looked at Rose.

"Only one place." Rose said,

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Here." the Doctor simply said and landed the TARDIS with an thump. "Come on!" the Doctor urged his friends and flew down the stairs and met Canton at the end.

"It's uh-"

"Are you taking care of this?" The Doctor asked Rory, well more like _told _him.

"Why is it always my turn?" Rory complained.

"Because you're the newest." Amy kissed his cheek.

"Rose and Jack a newer than me." Rory pointed out.

"No, Rose and Jack came back. Even Rose and Jack are older than me." Amy told him.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

"Where are we?" Jack asked. They walked out of the room where the TARDIS was parked. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and then took out his sonic with the other.

"It's a warehouse of some kind, disused." River answered.

"You realize this is almost certainly a trap, of course." The Doctor said.

"It's a trap!" Rose quoted Admiral Ackbar from Star Wars.

Everyone but the Doctor laughed, "I don't get it." he looked uncomfortable.

They walked around for a bit Jack and River had torches and the Doctor had his sonic out. Rose heard a faint breathing sound, but quickly dismissed it when the Doctor impatiently tugged on her arm.

They finally walked into a room that looked like a disaster and River asked, "Now, why would a little girl be here?"

"Maybe she was left here, didn't have anywhere else to go." Rose answered.

Then they walked up to a bin with NASA stuff in it.

"Look at this!" the Doctor dropped Roses hand and went up to it and started going though it. Then he put a helmet on and put up the visor. "Look how cool this stuff is!"

"'Cool' aliens?" Amy asked.

"Well what would you call me?" the Doctor showed himself.

"An alien." Amy said too simply and blinked.

"Oi!" the Doctor shoved the helmet off and looked over at Rose with puppy dog eyes and pouted his lip.

"Aww, honey." Rose went up to him and wrapped her hands around his waist. "I think you are very cool."

"But still an alien." he pointed out.

"Maybe not that much anymore." the Doctor furrowed his brows at her response.

It looked like he was about to say something but then River called out, "Doctor, look at this." He then shimmied out of Rose's embrace and walked over to River.

After Rory had left with River to go investigate the tunnels and what not, Rose and Amy were talking to Canton.

"So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems?"

"No, I just wanted to get married." he replied.

"Married?" Rose asked, and Canton nodded.

"Is that a crime?" Amy asked.

"Yes." he curtly answered.

"Doctor who, exactly?" Canton asked.

All of a sudden Rose broke out into an extreme fit of giggles and walked over to the Doctor; leaving Canton and Amy talking about 'Doctor who'.

Rose hugged him from behind and leaned her head on his back.

"Hello to you too." the Doctor patted on Rose's hand that were wrapped around his middle.

"I really have to tell you something." The Doctor turned around to face her; their hands still intertwined.

"Something... something changed since the last time I saw you." Rose looked down at his chest and focused on one of the buttons.

The Doctor's look was enough persuasion for Rose to go on.

"I-" Rose began but was cut off by a "Help me!"

"Sorry, no time love. Maybe later." the Doctor kissed her cheek and ran towards the scream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, this is a really short chapter and I haven't had all the time to write this week. But I will be posting tomorrow (Saturday) and it will be a full chapter and the rest of River and Rose, so enjoy :)**

Rose really didn't know when she could tell the Doctor her secret. Well she had two secrets really; one, that she was now a Time Lady. And two, that she remembers the alien that makes you forget that you have ever saw them.

"Help! Help me!"

The Doctor, Amy and Rose were all kneeling by the unconscious Canton, and Rose could tell that Amy was about to tell the Doctor what she had told her earlier.

"Doctor, I'm pregnant."

You could see the words lowly sink in to the Doctor's expression. Rose heard a faint breathing sound and footsteps a turned her head.

There walking to them is an Apollo Astronaut, and the Doctor and Rose started to stand slowly.

"That's it. The astronaut." Amy breathed out.

The astronaut stopped walking towards them and rose it's had to them. Rose looked down at Amy to see her thoughts written in her face.

"Amy! No!" Rose dove for Amy who was now reaching for Canton's gun. But Amy was too quick and she got to the gun before Rose could. The strange figure raised it visor to reveal a child.

"Get down!" Amy shouted and stood up.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor shouted back.

"Saving your life!" Amy replied.

"Amy, you know you can't do this!" Rose yelled to her.

"But I have to!" Amy aimed the gun at the little girl and fired with the Doctor screaming in protest.

The shot rang through out the room and then left behind the empty silence.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

_Rose had just visited Jack back in Cardiff, and she had gone back out again to find the Doctor. She was feeling a bit adventurous today so she randomized her settings on her Vortex Manipulator and pressed 'send' and off she went._

_When Rose landed she was a bit confused. She was in a long cold hallway, and she sensed that it was underground and very high security. _

_She checked her wrist to see where she ended up this time. Her Vortex Manipulator read '_Stormcage Containment Facility.' _'It could be worse.' Rose thought to herself. _

_She walked down the hallway only to find a single cell. _

"_Hello?" She called out leaning in against the bars, it looked empty. _

"_Hello sweetie." Spoke a voice Rose could not see. Then stepped from the darkness was a woman. And not just any woman; the woman who gave Rose the tape back in Pete's world. _

"_You-" Rose backed away. "You gave me-"_

"_Stop right there." The woman interrupted. "This is the first time _you _are meeting _me._But this isn't' the first time _I _have meet_ you_." She finished._

_Rose closed her eyes tightly. "...What?" she was completely confused. _

"_We both are time travelers, the me _you_ saw was the future me. And the you _I_ saw was the future you." the woman explained. _

_Rose nodded her head slowly, comprehending what she just said. _

"_Nice to meet you then, I guess." Rose stuck her hand threw the bars and shook the woman's hand. _

"_Nice to meet you Rose Tyler, I'm Doctor River Song." Dr. Song grinned when she said Rose's name._

_Rose studied the woman closer; she had beautiful hair, and the color of it reminded her of Rory's hair. She also had lovely hazel eyes and a mischievous smile. _

"_Oh, I see you have a Vortex Manipulator." River commented._

"_Yes, I do." Rose didn't know what the woman was hinting at. _

"_Do you mind if we go somewhere a little more private than my cell?" River asked reaching out her hand to Rose's wrist. _

_Rose didn't trust the woman _(yet) _but she had nothing to lose._

_Rose grabbed River's hand and took her to her request. _

_They now walked along a beach, and not just any beach. A very specific one; Bad Wolf Bay. They talked for some time and by the time they stopped talking they knew each other inside and out. _

_Rose knew that she was the future daughter of Rory and Amy, she knew that her real name is Melody Pond and that she was made the kill the Doctor. Also that she saved him with all of her remaining regenerations. And Rose was thankful for all of what River had done for the Doctor, but one question still remained in the back of her mind._

_River knew that she was the Bad Wolf and that she loved the Doctor with all of her being. Also that she had abandoned everything she had ever loved just to see the Doctor. And River knew how much this woman meant to the Doctor._

_They stopped walking and Rose took River back to Stormcage. _

"_River." Rose said as she set new settings for her next destination. _

"_Yes?" River was curious._

"_Have by any chance you have seen the Doctor..." Rose trailed off forming words in her mind so it doesn't come out wrong._

"_... have you ever seen him stoke parts of the TARDIS and call it 'Sexy'?" Rose finally asked, with a grin._

_River laughed and sat back down on her bed in her cell, "Yes, I have and it's not something you want to get in between." _

_Now it was Rose's turn to laugh._

"_I should really go." Rose pointed to her wrist._

"_Good luck dear, your going to need it." River started to write down what just happened in her blue diary._

"_And to you Melody Pond." and with a flash Rose was gone._

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Rose and Rory were running for their life. They had just ran through an entire building just to get away from the strange creatures and then bolted outside. Rory's arms and face were covered with tally marks but Rose's arms were clean.

They were in Arizona, at the Glen Canyon Dam. Rose tugged on Rory's arm when they saw all of the F.B.I. around them and they ran to the edge of the dam just to peer over it's extreme steepness.

"What are you waiting for?" Rory asked Canton and his men.

"You got us." Rose said.

"I'm waiting for you two to run." Canton replied. "It'd look better if I shot both of you while you were running. Then again, looks aren't everything." Canton raised his gun and fired a double shot at the two people.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ha! So, three months." The Doctor began. They were all in the TARDIS now, well except for Jack. Jack had to leave because... well these are his exact words: "I have to go, if there are these creepy things all over the world, I want to be stationed in Cardiff." Rose obviously protested but he had left anyway. Not that Rose care _too _much, she knew Jack could take care of himself.

"What have we found out?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, they are everywhere." Rory answered.

The Doctor walked over to Rory with some kind of devise in his hand.

"Every state in America AH!" Rory exclaimed as the Doctor shot something into his hand, then walked away.

"Not just America; the entire world." The Doctor walked over to River who was gazing at the monitor, then walked back to Amy who was standing by Rose.

"There's a greater concentration here, though." River called to him.

"Ow!" Amy said a bit offended by the Doctor's action.

"You okay?" he looked at her a bit worried.

"All better."

Rose walked away from them to give them some privacy and went to go stand by River.

"So where are we?" Rose asked her.

River looked at her, "You just meet me for the first time 5 months ago, while I was still in prison."

Rose nodded, so now she knew that she hasn't gone to the other universe yet to give her the tape.

Rose looked back at the Doctor but then noticed something strange. There, on the wall of the console room was a woman looking through some sort of hatch. She had dark hair and an eye patch. But as soon as Rose could say anything about it, she was gone.

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them?" Canton tried to get his head around the thought.

"Everyone forgets, except-" The Doctor walked over to Rose, "-Rose. Now why is that?" He studied her.

"Interruptions." Rose told him. And now he remembered, Rose wanted to tell him something; something important.

Rory and Amy were still trying to explain everything to Canton while the Doctor looked at Rose searching for an answer that could not be found.

"How long do you think?" Canton asked.

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye or creaking in you house or breathing under your bed or voices through a wall." The Doctor abandoned Rose and went over to explain more about these creatures.

"And today, the battle begins."

"How?" Canton asked.

"Like this..." The Doctor leaned his hand back and even got River to exclaim an "Ow!" then the Doctor started to laugh.

"Nanorecorder, fuses with the cartilage in you hand." The Doctor reloaded the gun type machine and shot himself with it. "Ow! And it tunes itself directly to the speech centers in your brain." The Doctor walked over to Rose.

"Now I know that you don't need one, but just encase that you do start to forget." The Doctor took Rose's hand and pressed a button on the devise and fired a nanorecorder into her hand, but it was painless.

"Why didn't Rose get any pain?" Rory asked.

"Because this thing only gets one painless shot every five, so I used it on Rose." the Doctor explained.

Rose rolled her eyes and glared at the Doctor. He flinched when he saw that look and quickly said, "Not th- that I thought t- that you couldn't ha- handle it... SO!"

Rose shook her head as he went on to explain how to work the nanorecorders.

But when Rose looked around the TARDIS she gasped and everyone turned their heads only to see one of the creatures standing there.

"My god, how did it get in here?" Canton asked not frightened, but shocked.

"Keep eye contact with the creature, and when I say, turn back and when you do, straighten my bow-tie. Rose grab a hold of my hand." Rose stepped towards the Doctor and intertwined her hand in his.

Then Canton looked away and raised his hand to straighten the Doctor's bow-tie.

"What are you staring at?" Canton asked.

"Look at your hand." River said with wide eyes.

Canton looked down at his hand and it was flashing red.

"Why is it doing that?"

"What dose it mean, if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?" The Doctor asked in the same tone as River.

"I haven't-"

"Play it." The Doctor insisted.

Canton pushed the flashing light in his hand and it replayed everything that Rose only could remember. Then once again Canton turned around to face the alien behind him.

"It's a hologram, extrapolated form the photo on Amy's phone. Take a good, long, look."

The image slowly shimmered away and everyone blinked, "You just saw an image of once of the creatures we're fighting." The Doctor snapped his fingers.

"Describe it to me." the Doctor once again snapped his fingers at Canton.

"I can't."

"No, neither can I." The Doctor looked at Rose. "Rose, describe it to me."

Rose blinked at him, "Umm, well. They're sorta creepy and they were a black suit and tie that kinda looks wet. And their face is all-" Rose put her hand over her face and motioned.

Canton looked confused, River was absorbing it all along with Rory and Amy, and Rose could see that the Doctor was still trying to figure out why Rose could still remember them but not him.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Amy?" Rose walked up the orphanages stairs, Rose had been in traffic and she was looking for Canton and Amy. Then Rose walked into a room where the door had been left open, only to find Amy looking around.

"Amy, I was looking for you everywhere." Rose looked around, it was like a child's room.

"Yeah, it's storming outside pretty badly. I don't blame you for being late." Amy turned towards Rose.

Rose's breath caught in her throat, "Amy, your covered in tallies."

"Yeah, I suppose they're here too." Amy looked down at her arms.

Rose walked over to a dresser with pictures on top of it. Then her eyes slid over to a particular one in the back.

"Amy, I think you might want to have a look at this." Rose picked up the photo. Amy walked over and took the picture into her hands and studied it.

Rose turned around at a sound that was far too familiar, it was the astronaut.

"How can that be me?" Rose heard Amy say softly.

"Oh my god." Rose stared at the figure.

Amy turned around and gasped, "I don't understand." The astronaut raised it's visor once more to reveal a little girl, she looked quite scared. The glass had a bullet hole in it.

"Please help me, help me." the child spoke.

Then the strange aliens walked threw the door and both Amy and Rose screamed.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Where is she Doctor?" Rory asked, Amy was no where to be found.

There was an empty space suit on the ground.

"_It's so dark, so dark. I don't know where I am. Rose. Where are you?" _Amy sobbed.

The Doctor looked down; there were two of the nanorecorders on the ground next to some toys.

"_Amy? I can't see. But if you can hear me Amy, I will find you." _a different voice called from the second flashing light, but then it dawned upon the Doctor that it was Rose's voice.

Rose let out another shaky sigh, _"...Theta?"_ The Doctor's eye's widened at his very old nickname.

"_Please, can anybody hear me?" _Amy's frightened voice called out as Rory picked up the nanorecorder and the Doctor did the same with Rose's recorder.

"How did they do that Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Is it a recording?" River asked from the astronauts suit.

"No, it defaults to live, this is current." The Doctor soniced Rose's.

The Doctor had just gotten Rose back, and now she had already slipped through his fingers.

He hadn't even had the change to tell her about... about how he feels, and she hadn't even had a chance to tell him yet either. He didn't know how Rose feels about him anymore, he's not even sure if she still loves him like she did before. But one things for certain, he will find her and he will tell her.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Where am I? Where is this?" Amy Pond finally woke up and looked around her.

"Rose!" Amy looked over to her left and saw that Rose was already awake and looking like she was thinking really hard.

"_You are Ameila Pond."_ One of the creatures spoke.

"You're ugly. Has anyone mentioned that to you?" Amy glared at them. Rose's head jerked up like she had just heard Amy.

Rose looked over at her a sighed, "Amy, thank god you're okay."

"_We do you honor. You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over."_ It walked up to where Amy was strapped in.

"And _you_ will stay away from her." Rose warned the alien.

It looked over at Rose and stepped towards her instead, _"And you are the Bad Wolf. You have been around for a very long time." _

"And I'll be around much longer." Rose talked back.

"_Don't count on it. You have been here for many days." _

"No, you just put us here." Amy tried not to believe what they were telling her, but Rose knew it was true.

Rose dropped her head in defeat, she tried to think of an explanation for why the Doctor hadn't come to save them yet.

"_Your memory is weak. You have been here many days." _It repeated.

"No, No. I can't have been." Amy looked over at Rose, "Is it true?"

Rose breathed in, shaky. "I think, that we've been here for over five days." Rose squeezed her eyes shut at her own words.

"_You will sleep now. Sleep. Sleep." _The creature moved closer to Amy.

Then came a familiar, _"Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh." _and then the TARDIS materialized right in the room and the Doctor stepped out.

"Oh, interesting. Very Aickman Road. I've seen one of these before." The Doctor looked around and River and Rory followed behind him.

"Took you long enough." Rose complained.

"Sorry about that. Have you've seen whats on the telly?" The Doctor walked towards them with a television and continued, "Oh, hello. Amy, Rose are you alright? Want to watch some television?" the Doctor set the television right in front of them.

"Oh yeah, just put on some Blue Peter and be on your way." Rose said sarcastically.

"Ah! Now, stay where you are." The Doctor turned around, "Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that; me, when I'm confident."

"You want to watch you when you're a lot more that confident." Rose said coyly.

"We don't talk about that." The Doctor returned the coy smile.

"Is this really necessary? The flirting?" Amy asked.

"Right! First tell me about the girl, why is she important?" The Doctor walked up to the creature and looked at it. "Guys, sorry. But you're way out of time."

He clapped his hands as River ran over to Rose and started undoing her bonds while Rory worked on Amy's.

"_That's one small step for man- _You should kill us all on sight _-one giant leap for mankind."_

"And on whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence! You just raised an army against yourself! And now, for a thousand generations, You're going to be ordering them to destroy you everyday." Rose knew how the Doctor could really drive his words into any living creature.

"Run. Guys, I mean us, Run!" The Doctor bolted away from the creature that was advancing on him and ran over to Rose just as River had finished; and he took her hand in his and River tossed her a gun and they started shooting the Silence.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"You could come with us." The Doctor and Rose were saying goodbye to River at Stormcage.

"I escape often enough, thank you." River winked at Rose, and the Doctor looked at the two secret best friends very confused. "And I have a promise to live up to."

"Well, I'm off." The Doctor went back to the doors of the TARDIS and waited.

"Dose he know?" Rose asked River.

"Which part? The part where I'm his companions child or the part where I'm also the impossible astronaut." River smiled.

"Any of it." Rose was worried.

"When the time comes, I can't be there to explain to him and you're going to have to keep him sane."

Rose sighed, "That's going to be difficult, you know how he feels about being left out. We almost had to tell him about the letters."

River took Rose's shoulders in her hands and looked her in the eyes and said, "I know you can, and when it seems like all is going to fail... lets not try to think about it too much."

Rose nodded and hugged River, then walked back to the Doctor.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

Rose stuck her lip out and raised her eyebrows; shaking her head, "Absolutely nothing."


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is full of mushy Doctor/Rose crap, so if you don't like that don't read it. But I am warning you, not everything that Rose is keeping from the Doctor is revealed to him... yet. **

"You only live once." The Doctor smiled at his young companions with Rose by his side. He looked up at his monitor and as it tested for a pregnancy of one Amelia Pond. Then it showed up positive; and then negative. Rose looked up at the Doctor only to see his expression blank.

"Well, we're off to bed." Amy told them and the Doctor waved them off.

The Doctor turned off the monitor as Amy and Rory walked up the stairs and off to their room.

Rose turned to the Doctor, "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." he sighed, sitting down in his captains chair and rubbing his face.

Rose walked over to him and sat down, and rubbed his back.

He looked up at the woman who he thought was lost forever. "How did I end up with you? Rose Tyler, the woman who keeps coming back and won't take _no_ for an answer."

Rose looked into his eyes and found uncertainty written among them.

"Doctor, is something wrong?" Rose asked him.

"I- I just..." he trailed off into his own thoughts to gather his words into sentences, and he stared at his feet.

"Doctor." he looked up at her, and didn't know what to expect. "I... I love you. I always have... and I always will." When the words came out all of the insecurity faded from his eyes.

"I- I..." It had been so long since he had said it aloud and meant it. But it was Rose, _his _Rose. "I love you too."

Rose smiled and that's when the Doctor thought 'screw it' and leaned in and captured Rose's lips in a kiss. It had been so long since they both wanted to do that, and not have anyone interrupt the process.

When they broke apart they stayed in each others arms for quite sometime. Until the Doctor pulled back to look at her, "Didn't you have to tell me something?"

Rose look into his eyes, she wanted to tell him but she didn't know how.

"I really don't know how to explain it." She began. "It's something big and I want you to fully understand."

Now the Doctor was worried. Rose stood up and walked to the console and laid her hand on it, then the TARDIS made an encouraging sound and Rose began again.

"When you left me with John-"

"Who's John?" The Doctor walked over to her and stood by her side.

"He's your human duplicate. His name was John Smith Nobel." The Doctor had completely forgotten about Handy.

"Anyway, when you left me with John it was the year 2008 in Pete's world. And in 2013 he died." Rose looked down at her hands and fingers, noticing how much more interesting they are at the moment than others.

"Rose, go on." The Doctor needed to know, but he didn't want to push Rose.

"We were on a mission for Torchwood, and he got shot; he died right in my arms." Rose all of a sudden could still feel his blood soaking into her shirt, as she pressed his limp body to her chest, and wishing it had all been a dream.

She wiped away a single tear and continued, "We held his funeral a few days later, and then this woman came up to me. I didn't know her, I've never seen her before. And she gave me a tape and told me to watch it." Rose was wondering whether or not to tell the Doctor about how that strange woman was River Song, but maybe the right time will come at the right moment.

"It was him; on the tape, and he told me to do something."

"What did he tell you to do?" The Doctor asked.

"He told me to take my hand and put it on the left side of my chest." As Rose said this she took the Doctor's hand and placed it so. "Then he told me to take my other hand and put it on the right side of my chest." And again, she took his hand and placed it on her chest.

Then she saw the exact moment when the Doctor realized what he was feeling; emotionally and physically.

"Rose..." the Doctor trailed off.

"And then he told me that he took notice to other things too. Like how I couldn't age and how... and how we couldn't..." Rose trailed off just like the Doctor did. "He said it was because of Bad Wolf and the Time Vortex. And after that I became uncaring for about everything. There was nothing in my life to live for anymore." Rose sniffed and looked up at the Doctor.

There was so much in his eyes, there was joy, despair, confusion, and the most part love.

"And then one day, this crack appeared and then one day it opened." Rose could feel how tense the Doctor was getting next to her. "Then out popped that TARDIS blue envelope and directions on how to activate the Dimension Cannon. Then I ended up here, I was confused on where I should go. So I found Jack and... I went looking for you." Rose dropped her head once more to study her hands.

"What year was it when you left Pete's world?" The Doctor asked. He thought that maybe, just maybe that there's a chance that she was now older than him.

Obviously Rose could read his thoughts and answered, "Not older than you, dear. It was 2098."

But that was old enough to lose people you love.

"Rose, what happened to your family?" The Doctor knew it was a pained question, but he knew Rose; and he knew that she can't keep it bottled up forever.

"Pete died in 2043, from cancer. And mum shortly after, I think she couldn't live her life with losing two husbands, even if they were the same person. And she also had her baby, as you know his name is Tony and he got married and had kids." Rose stole a glace at the Doctor and quickly looked back down.

She saw that look on his face; the look of lost. He had lost so many more people that Rose could ever imagine.

"Enough about the far away past, I went looking for you. That's when I found Rory." Rose began to pace around the console, slowly enough for the Doctor to follow her.

"So that's how you know each other." It was all coming together, sort of.

"And then I saw you across the street one day, I was with Jack and then I think I saw you play football... didn't know you could play football." Rose fiddled with useless buttons on the console.

"I can play lots of games." The Doctor said a bit more darkly than he meant to.

Rose looked back at him and smiled.

"I saw you." The Doctor finally realized it.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

_The Doctor was wondering around, aimlessly. He had to figure out a way to get the TARDIS to land long enough so that he could fix whatever problem there was. _

_He walked into town only to see a sticky note written by Amy. He took the sticky note along with the paper about a flatmate._

_He heard a familiar laugh, one that he loved so much. He followed his ears to the bench across the street. There sat two people he had once loved._

_He had hallucinated before, but his time it was so real. He cursed his brain for how cruel it could be to him, but his feet won't move; and he continued to stare at the people. The people starred right back at him._

_And then, who seemed to be Jack leaned in towards the woman's ear and she giggled. That sound made the Doctor shake in boots, and he dared not say her name; not even in thought. And that smile, oh he loved it so but at the same time could not stand to look at it. _

_Then they stood up and now the Doctor was only focusing on her. She looked into him and he looked into her. The woman raised her hand in what seemed to be a farewell an with a flash of blue-ish light, they were gone._

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"That was really you!" The Doctor gazed at the impossible woman who he loved.

"And that wasn't the last time you saw me either."

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

_The Doctor stuck is finger on Amy's lips to keep her from talking, "Amelia, from now on, I shall be leaving th- the..." he looked out the window and saw what his brain refused to process. It was her again, but it was like she refused to look at him. But his mind finally spoke her name. _"Rose." _was all he said. But then with another flash she was gone once more._

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"You have spent much longer without me than I have without you." The Doctor pointed out.

"Well, not anymore." Rose wrapped her hands around his waste and leaned her head against his chest. "I think I'll go to bed now, even though I don't need sleep I still get tired." Rose walked up to the top of the stairs and turned around, "Come with me?" she asked.

"In moment, I just need to stabilize her." the Doctor walked around the console.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked away.

The Doctor looked up to make sure she was gone and he walked back to his monitor. He took a scan of Rose while she was still in the room, and then he tested her species origin.

He felt her two hearts and he felt some of her mind playing at the back of his even, but he had to make sure.

Rose didn't notice but she was a natural blond now, her roots were no longer dark.

He twisted the nob on the screen and watched it load.

20%... 30%... If Rose was now really a Time Lady then that could mean they could get bonded. But maybe Rose wouldn't want to get bonded; getting bonded with another Time Lord is a quantity of marriage to humans.

40%... 50%... Maybe Rose didn't love him _that much, _or maybe he was just being daft like always.

60%... 70%... Of course he loved Rose with both of his hearts and would never let her go ever again. But what if Rose had just said that she loved him because she was just happy to be back home.

80%... 90%... Did she even call the TARDIS home?

The monitor beeped and showed that it was complete. It showed that she was human one moment and then unknown the next; just like it had with Amy's test.

Why couldn't the TARDIS determine if Amy was pregnant or not; and even what species Rose was.

The Doctor sighed and forgot about it, he would later find out the truth and it would change everything forever.

But forever isn't a long time when you're a time traveler, because everything ends.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

The Doctor went back to find Rose, he didn't really know where she was. She had said to come with her, but where?

He figured she might be in her old room. The TARDIS like Rose the most so she saved Rose's room and moved it right next to the Doctors.

He walked through the faded pink door to find Rose sitting on the edge of her bed with her back to him. She must have heard him because she spoke, "When I came in here my bed sheets were all bunched up." she was confused as why that was.

The Doctor walked further into the room that smelled of lavender and vanilla. The room wasn't tidy, there was piles of clothes everywhere and make-up spilled over the top of her dresser.

Her walls were purple and cream colored, and she had a deep pink duvet covering her bed.

The Doctor walked over to the end of the bed, "Sometimes; not all the time, I would come in here and sleep. Like the first night I lost you, and when I regenerated my last thought was of you; so maybe this body was made for you." he looked down at his feet.

"You know I told you that I thought bow-ties are cool." Rose clicked her heels together.

The Doctor's head jerked up and remembered the memory, "Oh! That was when we were pretending to be servers in Pete's world! I didn't want to wear the bow-tie and then you said, 'I think bow-ties are cool.'" The Doctor stared off into space at the realization.

Rose giggled and laid down on her bed, the Doctor sat down next to her.

"I think I missed that the most." The Doctor told her.

"What?"

"Your laugh, it's so beautiful." He laid down and stared at the ceiling with her.

"I missed your eyes, what ever regeneration you are; your eyes are still the same. They're so full of everything." Rose rolled over and propped up her elbow and rested her head on her hand.

The Doctor did the same and they stared at each other until the Doctor broke the silence, "I love you."

Rose smiled, "I could get used to that."

"So could I." the Doctor brushed away and strand of hair from Rose's eyes.

The positioned themselves so they were laying on the right way of the bed and they wrapped each other in they're arms.

Rose rested her her head on his chest and listened to his heart beats.

The Doctor leaned into her hair and breathing in her smell of vanilla.

And with both of them safe and sound, they fell asleep with not a care in the universe. Nothing was wrong, and everything was right.

Or that's what they thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hopefully this chapter holds you guys over for the week, because it's finals week and I won't be posting for a couple of days. But thank you for the Reviews and all of the support! Oh, and I would love to hear your theories after this chapter!**

After time fighting pirates, turning the TARDIS into a human; they had just fled from the flesh and the monster with it. The Doctor had just dropped everyone off at they're right place.

"Breathe." The Doctor said to Amy.

Then suddenly Amy bent over, almost in pain. They brought her inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled after him, with Rose following the Doctor trying to understand what was wrong with him.

"What is happening to her?" Rory asked.

"Contractions." The Doctor simply said, Rose froze on the staircase.

"Contractions?" Rory clarified.

"She's going into labor."

"Don't you have to be pregnant for that to happen?" Rose asked, disbelieving.

"You're going to have to start explaining some of this to me, Doctor." Rory tried to help his wife.

"What, the birds and the bees? She's having a baby. I needed to see the flesh in it's early days. That's why I scanned it. That's why we were there, in the first place. I _was _going to drop you of for fish n' chips, first, but things happened and there was stuff, and shenanigans... beautiful word, 'Shenanigans.'"

Amy doubled over in pain, and Rose looked over at Amy with concern in her eye's and back at the Doctor with now anger in them. But then suddenly Rose felt a flash of pain and she let out a little yip.

"Breathe, I needed enough information to block the signal to the flesh."

"Screw your signal, she's in pain! And what do you mean signal?" Rose exclaimed.

"What signal?" Amy asked.

"The signal to you."

Amy shook her head at him and furrowed her brows.

"Stand away from her, Rory." The Doctor looked down.

"Why?... No! And why?" Rory's face said it was the worst idea in the world at the moment.

"Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can. But I need to do this and you need to stand away!" The Doctor rose his voice at the end of his sentence.

Rory; slowly and surely started to back away from his wife.

Amy shook her head once more, "No."

Rory looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach and Rose almost burst into tears. They were all scared and confused.

Amy turned back to the Doctor, "Doctor, I am frightened. I'm properly, properly scared."

"Don't be. Hold on. We're coming for you, I swear. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you." The Doctor walked towards Amy and cupped her face in his hand.

"I'm right here." Amy said reassuring and took a hold of his hand.

"No, You're not, you haven't been here for a long, long... time." The Doctor started to back away and then took out his sonic and flipped it opened, Rory filched at the movement.

Then the Doctor soniced Amy Pond and then she turned into empty flesh.

Rory gasped in horror as his wife disappeared, and even a few tears slid from his eyes.

Rose's face was bleak and almost as horrified as Rory's. But then again she felt pain.

Rose winced but a little louder this time.

Then the Doctor turned around to face Rose. She looked into his eyes and found that he wasn't done.

"Rose, you know I love you with all of my being. But I'm so, so sorry." the Doctor once again raised sonic, but it was pointed at Rose instead.

"Not Rose too." Rory whispered.

"Yeah, not me too." Rose backed away from the man she loved.

"I'm sorry, but just keep in mind that we... will... find... you." The Doctor's expression was pained as he once again turned on his sonic and Rose's disappeared into a glob of flesh.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Rose woke up in a white room, and she was strapped down to a medical bed.

She turned her head only to see nothing but another wall. Then a door opened and a woman stepped in, the same woman who Rose had seen through a hatch that was never there.

"We are awake then, aren't we?" She asked, but more like sneered.

"Where am I?" Rose asked, her eye's hurt from the lights in the room.

"In a place compared to Hell." Two other people walked in behind her, they were dressed in medical gear.

Rose struggled against her bonds, before she was confident; now she was scared.

The woman with the eye patch walked out and the two people stepped towards Rose, and they were laughing... evilly.

And in a far off room Amy Pond could hear a woman's screams and cry for help. It was such a blood curdling scream that Amy got chills and started to cry a bit.

Little did she know that those screams belonged to Rose Tyler.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

In the same medical bay sat an empty woman. Who was once full of so much more than life, but love.

She stared blankly at the wall, today she sat upright; but not in her bed, she was in her chair today, the one with the leather straps. But she wasn't strapped in today, she didn't move anymore, she had no need to.

She had lost count for how many days she had been there, and now she didn't waste her tears anymore. She didn't know if she had been there for a week, a month, and year, or a lifetime.

For some reason no one visited today for their daily routine, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

They never tortured her enough to kill her, but just enough to drive her into madness.

But today someone walked into the room and fled to her side.

The Doctor had just came from Amy and Rory and their baby. They were now making their way down to the TARDIS.

"Rose!" The Doctor flew to Rose's side, but she didn't move.

The Doctor looked her over; she was covered in scars and scabs. He couldn't even describe how he felt at that moment. Her hair was straightened and hung at the sides of her face, but her back looked like it had been whipped, repeatedly. There was much more but he couldn't bear to look at them anymore.

He looked into her eyes, but found that they were empty and hollow. They no longer held the caring love he once knew of.

"Rose, speak to me." tears were forming in the Doctor's eyes.

The woman always did what she was told, for there were times when she didn't and there were extreme consequences.

"Do you hear the Whispermen? The Whispermen are near. If you hear the Whispermen then turn away your ear. Do not hear the Whispermen whatever else you do,

for once you've heard the Whispermen they'll stop ...and look at you."

The Doctor didn't know what the words meant, neither did he care at the moment. But all he knew is that he had to get Rose out and into the TARDIS.

"Please, say something that is important." He begged.

She paused for a moment then spoke, "His friends are lost forever more, unless he goes to Trenzalore. This man must fall as all men must, the fate of all is always dust. The man who lies will lie no more, when this man lies at Trenzalore. The Girl who died he tried to save, she'll die again inside his grave."

Her expression blank the whole time the Doctor tried to keep calm, but it was quite difficult at the moment.

"Right, let's get you out of here." The Doctor really didn't know how to transport Rose down to the TARDIS.

Then he had an idea, "I'm sorry about this love." he strapped in Rose with the leather and found a delivery dolly near by and wheeled her out, and it kinda reminded him when he was with the Master and he had his worst rescue ever.

He wheeled Rose out into the hallway, "Rose, keep talking." he was worried that she might be the flesh again, so he kept her speaking.

"Tick tock goes the clock, and what now shall we play? Tick tock goes the clock, now summer's gone away?" Rose sang the song as the Doctor took a lift down to the TARDIS. "Tick tock goes the clock, and what then shall we see? Tick tock until the day, that thou shalt marry me. Tick tock goes the clock, and all the years they fly. Tick tock and all too soon, you and I must die."

The lift doors opened and he rolled Rose out, "Tick tock goes the clock, we laughed at fate and mourned her. Tick tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor."

The Doctor stopped with wide eyes and asked, "What did you say?"

But all Rose said, "Tick tock goes the clock, he cradled her and he rocked her. Tick tock goes the clock even for the Doctor." she finished.

"Doctor? Is she okay?" Rory rushed up to Rose and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Umm, she's... alive, And that's all that matters."

The Doctor unstrapped Rose and carried her into the TARDIS and took her to the Medical Bay and hooked her up to an IV and heart monitor, or hearts monitor he should say.

He looked at her once more and sighed.

"Doctor..." Rose called, although it wasn't Rose. "I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false God. I can see everything… all that is… all that was… all that ever could be." Then Rose fell limp and she slept.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Well, then, soldier, how goes the day?" River used her Time Vortex with Rose to get to Demons Run.

"Hi honey." Rose peeked out from behind River and waved her fingers at the past Doctor.

"Where the hell have you been?" The Doctor's voice was very angry as he walked towards River. "Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today?"

"I couldn't have prevented this." River shook her head.

"You could've tried." The Doctor spat out the words like they were venom.

River was now silent as the Doctor looked over to Rose.

"You're here."

"And I'm also in there." Rose motioned toward the TARDIS.

"How?" The Doctor asked.

"Because of so many reasons I can even begin to list them." Then Rose turned to River, "You'll be okay. But I have to get back." River nodded as Rose had her own Vortex Manipulator.

Rose turned back to the Doctor, "Everything will be okay, with time." she hugged him; but to him it felt like reassurance, but to her it was a goodbye. Then she stepped back and was gone.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

The Doctor smiled as he had just figured out who River Song was. He made his way back to Rose.

She was still unconscious but her vitals were all clear. He studied her a bit more closely now.

She had multiple marks all along her arms and they weren't just little scratches they were deep, like the ones on her back.

The Doctor sighed and took out his sonic and opened her eyelids to see if they would dilate to the light. And they did, but the Doctor looked closer at her eye's.

There were wisps of gold in them, then the Doctor had an idea. He ran over to a monitor and scanned Rose once more. Now that she wasn't the flesh he could test what species she was now.

It scanned and scanned then came the result. As he read his face broke out into a smile and even started to cry a little.

The scanner read: '100% Time Lady', also that she was 113 years old and perfectly healthy.

Since the Doctor confirmed it he knew what type of medicine to give her now. He rummaged through his cabinets and found the perfect solution.

The dark purple liquid speed up the healing of the tissue, so the Doctor hooked it up to her IV.

He lost count of how many days he sat by her bed side; waiting for her to wake up. But as soon as she squeezed his hand he knew she was back.

"Hello." He said to her.

She moved her head towards his voice and her eyes slowly opened, "Am... I... dreaming?" she asked.

"No, you're really here and I'm really here."

She rolled back her head and looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Medical Bay, you've never been in here before." Rose had been in almost every room in the TARDIS now, except his own.

"Rose, do you remember what happened?" The Doctor asked. All of those things that she said about The Whispermen and Trenzalore were still confusing to the Doctor.

"There were horrible things. And then I think I slipped into Bad Wolf mode." She was still trying to recall what happened but the Doctor stopped her and said she shouldn't talk for now.

"I'll leave so you can get some rest." The Doctor stood up.

Rose tightened her grip on his hand, "No, stay with me." she scooted over in her bed to make room for him.

He smiled and laid down next to her, "Of course dear."

The bed made itself bigger, and the TARDIS hummed happily, now that Rose was awake.

But things were still unfinished and things had to be done. But the Doctor didn't care unless Rose was better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a super duper uber long time. And I'm not dead, yeah I saw that review**_**. **_**I'm all done with my finals and I will be uploading a chapter twice a week, I swear! And I see the reviews as a lot of support, so it would be great if I had more (trying to to sound selfish). Thanks for being patient and here's the 14****th**** chapter!**

Amy Pond screamed, "Stop!" and her husband stepped on the breaks. There in the middle of the field was a blue police box. Otherwise known as the TARDIS. There as a man and a beautiful woman standing hand in hand and then Rory and Amy stepped out of their car.

The man; otherwise known as the Doctor, held up a newspaper and the head line read: _'Leadworth's Crop Circles.' _"Seriously?" he asked.

They had formed the word 'Doctor' and 'Wolf' into the field that they were standing on.

"Well, you never answer your phone." Rory pointed out.

"Well, I've been..." he looked at Rose, "...busy." Rose blushed.

Amy slammed the door shut. "Okay, you've had all summer. Have you found her? Have you found Melody?"

The Doctor and Rose walked up to Amy and they dropped hands. The Doctor looked at Rory, "Permission?" he asked.

Rory sighed and looked at Rose, "Permission?" he too asked.

The Doctor looked at Rose and then back to Rory. And then annoyed answered, "Fine." and then gave Rory the newspaper.

"Then, permission granted." Rory said taking Rose into a tight hug as the Doctor did the same with Amy.

"How have you been holding up?" Rose asked.

Rory shrugged into her, "It's been hard on Amy."

Rose pulled back and looked him in the eye, "We will find her, and we already kinda have." Rory smiled.

Rose took the newspaper and unfolded it, "Huh, this is strange."

"What?" Rory took to newspaper and read what Rose was pointing to. "What's this bit?" Rory called to the Doctor and Amy.

There was a picture of what they had done, but there was a line right through the word 'Doctor.'

"That wasn't us." Amy pointed to the line.

The Doctor snatched the paper out of Rory's hands and walked away. "Um..." he danced, looking down at the newspaper. He staggered around as Amy, Rory, and Rose followed him.

Then he stopped and put the newspaper right in front of his face.

All of a sudden there was a roar of an engine and the Doctor slowly lowered the paper to a red car coming right for them.

They screamed and jumped out of the way. The Doctor wasn't that fast as the Corvette drifted by the TARDIS.

When the car stopped a woman stepped out, "You said he was funny. You never said he was hot." she put her hands on her hips and stared down at the fallen Doctor.

"Mels!" Rory shouted at her.

"What are you doing here?" Amy yelled with wide eyes.

"Following you. What do you think?" Mels opened her arms in defense.

The Doctor put his hands on the car and looked confused. Rose walked over to him and helped him to his feet.

"Um, where did you get the car?" Rory asked, now wanting all but a reasonable answer.

"It's mine." she rested her hand on the roof, there were police sirens in the distance, "...ish."

Rose stepped towards the woman, "Melody?"

Mels looked up at the blond woman, "Rose?" she furrowed her brows.

"Wait! You know each other?" Amy clarified.

"Sorry." The Doctor interrupted. "Hello." He said to Mels, "Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost. You never said I was hot?" The Doctor looked a little hurt, but Rose just laughed.

The sirens were getting closer. "And that's me out of time." she pulled out a gun from her jacket and pointed it at the Doctor. Rose immediately stepped in front of the Doctor and Amy shouted, "Mels!"

Rory and Amy started shouting at her at the same time. "I need out of here, now." She turned back to the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced at the TARDIS and asked, "Anywhere in particular?"

"You've got a time machine, I've got a gun. What the hell... let's kill Hitler."

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

"Get out!" Rose shouted as soon as they landed. Everyone ran to the doors and the Doctor yelled, "Out, out, out! Everybody out!" and everyone tumbled out of the TARDIS.

"Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!" the Doctor searched for Rose. When she stumbled out the Doctor grabbed her in his arms and held on to her.

"Doctor, I didn't go anywhere." Rose was taken back by his action.

"I know, but-" The Doctor blushed and looked away.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, coughing.

"A room!" The Doctor answered, looking around the room that they crash landed in.

Rory was bent over with his hands on his knees and was yelling at the Doctor for more specific answers.

Mels went back to the TARDIS and peered in. The Doctor threw his hands in the air in protest and shouted at her, while Rory and Rose went to a man that was on the floor.

Rory called for the Doctor.

Rose took his pulse, it was usually slow; but normal enough. She also put her ear to his chest. For a second she could had sworn she had heard little alarms blaring but he was breathing okay.

"OH! Hello!" the Doctor said across the room.

Rose stood up and looked at the man behind the desk, "Oh my god." she stared at the swastikas around the room. It didn't dawned onto the Doctor that they were in the presents of the most evil man that had ever lived; so naturally the Doctor started to ramble.

Amy walked up to the Doctors side, "It that..." she trailed off.

"Thank you, whoever you are. I think you have just saved my life." Hitler seemed appreciative towards the strangers.

The Doctor could feel Rose fuming with anger right next to him, "Believe me, it was an accident."

Hitler looked over to the blue box, "What is this thing?" he started to walked towards it.

Rose followed the mans every move. And she did it so closely she didn't even hear the conversation that was going on around her.

Her father was Jewish and half of his family had been murdered in Nazi concentration camps. Rose wasn't brought up in a Jewish family and she really didn't express that kind of faith; but she always saw it as a part of her.

"This box... what is it?" Hitler touched the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned around. His expression all of a sudden dark, "It's a police telephone box from London, England. That's right, Adolf. The British are coming."

As the Doctor finished the man behind him started to rise up from the ground.

"No! Stop him!" Hitler pulled out a gun and started shooting.

Roses training from Torchwood started to kick in and she ran over to Hitler and stomped on his food and punched him in the face, causing him to fall over. Rory got the gist of Roses idea and ran over to help.

Hitler dropped the gun and Rory picked it up," Sit still. Shut up."

Amy ran over to the man and asked it he was okay.

"Rory, help Rose to take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there, now, do it."

Rory sighed, "Right, putting Hitler in the cupboard."

Rose grabbed Hitlers arm and squeezed it tightly as they put Hitler in the cupboard.

As they were doing that the man that apparently _didn't_ get shot, fell over.

Rory and Rose ran back to them, "I think he just fainted." Rory told the Doctor.

"Yes, that was a faint. A perfect faint." The Doctor staring off into the distance, his thoughts going at a million miles per hour. And Rose could tell.

During their search for Melody Pond they decided to get bonded. The Doctor was really nervous about it, because it's like marriage to a human; but Rose was all for it.

They loved each other and that was all that mattered. They were flying through the void while they did it and the TARDIS hummed happily.

They could read each others thoughts now if the others mind was open. And they can send out little signals of their emotions.

Right now Rose was very angry and at the same time trying to calm herself, otherwise she might do something irrational. And the Doctor was very confused, like he always is, but a bit mad himself; mostly because Mels shot his TARDIS.

Speaking of Mels...

Amy called to her and she doubled over in pain and said, "Hitler. Lousy shot." and she fell over, gripping her side.

They all ran to her to see what they could do.

"No. No. No." was all the Doctor could say.

Rory instructed them on what to do.

"I used to dream about you." Mels said. But it wasn't to the Doctor, it was to Rose. "All of those stories you told me about life and love."

"What stories? Tell me which ones." Rose tried to keep her talking.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all had on the same faces. Confusion.

"The one about the Wolf and the Storm" she breathed.

"Ohh, that's a good one." Rose smiled at the Doctor.

"And I was going to go with you."

"I should really ask your parents about that one." Rose looked down.

"Well, they're both right here." Mels indicated.

The Doctor stared at her in disbelief and Rory and Amy were still putting it together.

"Penny in the air."

She looked and her hands and the process was beginning.

They all started to back away from her changing form, "And the penny drops."

"What the hell is going on?" Rory asked.

"Back, back, back, back, get back!" The Doctor grabbed Rory and Amy's hand and pulled them away, because Rose knew what was happening; but Rory and Amy had never seen this before.

Mels stood up, "Last time I did this I ended up a toddler. In the middle of New York. At least I had someone to get me where I was suppose to be." she motioned to Rose.

And then it began.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait. This is a longer chapter, but the next chapter that I will be uploading will be a bit shorter; so it evens out. Thanks so much for the positive feedback and here's the next chapter!**

Mels screamed as the power ripped though her body. Then she let one final scream out and then, River Song was standing in front of them.

She shivered, "Right, let's see, then." she looked down at her new body. "Ooh, it's all going on down there, isn't it?" then her hands went to her head, "The hair!"

She ran over to a mirror, "The hair! It just doesn't stop, does it?"

While this was going on, Rory and Amy's jaws were still on the floor and even the Doctor was trying to recover what just happened.

But Rose knew, because of all that time she spent looking for the Doctor really sent her across the universe. She spent over 50 years looking for him, but she never told anyone.

"I love it!" Melody shouted, taking everyone out of their trances.

She stuck her foot up on a knocked over chair, "Hello Benjamin."

The Doctor covered his eyes and Rose's hand flew over Rory's face; doing the same.

"Who's Benjamin?" The Doctor whispered to Rose.

Then she started going on about her teeth, and she flew up to Rose and smiled widely in her face, "Remember my teeth when you first found me. We had to get braces!"

Mels hugged Rose and Rose just kinda stood there. "Oh! Excuse me you lot, I need to weigh myself." then she ran off into a different room.

Amy and Rory slowly made their way over to a desk for support as the Doctor was already sitting on it.

"That's... Mels." Amy somehow wanted to form more sentences but her brain wouldn't allow her to.

"It's River Song." Rory clarified.

"Who's River Song?" Mels poked her head out from a door way and all four of them looked over to her.

"Spoilers." The Doctor said simply.

"Spoilers? What spoilers?" Rose finally knew where she got that word from now.

Then she flew back into the room, saying that she needed to check something.

Then all three of them looked at Rose.

"It's a long story."

"But I'm getting this sort of banging in my head." Rory's hand was on his temple.

"Yeah, I think that's Hitler in the cupboard." Amy answered.

They started to walk away from their desk, "This isn't the River Song we know, yet." Rory said.

"This is her right at the start. She doesn't even know her name."

"Ah! That's magnificent!" River, or Mels said from the room.

They all turned around slowly and she was standing in the doorway with her hand up the frame, "I'm going to wear lot's of jumpers. Well now enough of all that."

All of a sudden she whips out a gun from behind her back, "Down to business."

"Oh, hello. I thought we were going to travel."

She sighed, "I told Rose, I'm not a person who stays in one spot." She walked towards them with the gun still pointed at him.

"Doctor what is she doing?

"What she's programmed to." he answered.

"And where did she get the gun?"

"'Hello Benjamin'."

She raised an eyebrow, "You noticed." then she started to pull the trigger, but nothing happened. Amy and Rory ducked but Rose and the Doctor didn't even bat an eye.

"Of course I noticed." River stared at the gun in confusion. "As soon I knew you were coming, me and Rose tidied up a bit."

River dropped the gun, "I know you both did."

"I know you know." Rose answered. While in mid hug Rose turned the fruit bowl around.

River pulled out a banana, expecting a gun Rory and Amy flinched again.

Rose laughed, remembering the time when the Doctor did the same thing to Jack.

The Doctor pulled the banana out of her grip and handed it to Rose, then continued to talk to River.

"Oh I'm not complaining." She tuned around and quickly grabbed a letter opener, but Rose and the Doctor where to fast. By the time she tuned around they both had their sonics out and the blade flew from her grasp.

"I'm a psychopath, not rude." She again fired an empty gun, as the Doctor held up the clip for it.

Amy pleaded with her daughter and asked questions.

"I was born to kill the Doctor." They were now circling each other.

"Demons run, remember?" the Doctor answered, "This is what they were building. My bespoke psychopath." the Doctor was talking as River was making her way over to Rose.

"Forgive me sweetie?" River said. As she ran her hand through her hair and pulled out a bobby pin.

"Only River Song gets to call me sweetie."

"Who's River Song?"

"An old friend."

"Stupid name." She now took the bobby pin in between her fingers and then hugged Rose again. Rose felt a pinch on the skin of her neck and then River stepped away.

"Look at that."

Rose ran her hand along her neck to see what she did to her.

"Berlin, on the eve of war. A whole world about to tear itself apart. Now that's my kind of town. Mum, dad, don't follow me, and yes, that is a warning."

"No warning for us then." The Doctor asked.

"You already go yours, and Rose is about to. The deed is done, and so are you."

Rose stepped forward to asked a question, but she never got the chance to.

She fell to the floor and was having terrible pain. "Doctor, what's happening?" Amy flew to Rose's side.

"River, what have you done?" The Doctor looked to the window sill.

"Oh, River, River, River. Who is she?"

"What have you done?!" the Doctor screamed and dropped to Rose on the floor.

"It was never going to be a gun for you, Doctor. The man of peace, who understands every kind of warfare, except, perhaps the cruelest. Forgive me Rose, but a man that has so much love for one person, might just destroy himself." Then she jumped from the window and disappeared.

"Doctor what did she do to her?" Rory asked.

"The pin... she poisoned her."

"I'm fine," Rose tried to stand up, "Oh! Nope, I'm dying." she laid back down on the floor.

"But I have a plan." The Doctor gave Amy the sonic and then scooped Rose into his arms and walked to the TARDIS. "Extractor fans on!" he screamed and the smoke disappeared.

"Oh! That works." He set down Rose in the captains chair and flew to the console.

"Uh, Emergency voice interface activate!"

A picture of himself materialized and spoke, "Voice Interface enabled."

"No, get someone..." he looked over at Rose, "get someone she likes."

Then it changed to his former 10th self with a blue suit. "Uh, some one who is still alive." Then it changed to Jack Harkness.

"Jack." Rose squeaked.

"I am not Jack Harkness, I am Voice Interface."

"H- How is Rose?" The Doctor wasn't prepared for the worst.

"Rose Tyler's system has been contaminated, by the poison of the Judas tree. She will be dead in 32 minutes."

The Doctor looked her over, thoughts going at a million miles per hour. She tried to stand up and walk but she only made it to the console and leaned on it.

"Okay, so basically... I better regenerate. Or at least _try_ to."

"Regeneration... disabled. You will be dead in 32 minutes." Jack's emotionless voice rang out in the silent TARDIS.

"So we better find a cure, yeah?" The Doctor asked, hopeful.

"There is no cure, Rose Tyler will be dead in 32 minutes."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Rose asked the hologram.

"Because you will be dead in 32 minutes."

Rose dropped her head down in defeat, but the Doctor was far from done.

"But what about the 31 minutes when she will be absolutely fine?"

"Rose Tyler will be fine for 31 minutes, she will be dead in 32 minutes."

"But she can't die now! I saw the future her in Demons Run."

"Rose Tyler will not die now. She will die in 32 minutes."

Rose screamed in pain and doubled over, "Please Jack. It's me, It's Rosie."

"I am not Jack Harkness. I am Voice Interface."

"Please." Rose closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the Doctor.

He hugged her and didn't thing about what could happen after the 32 minutes.

Then suddenly the interface spoke, "The sonic screwdriver."

Rose pulled back from the Doctor and had wide eyes. "What?" she asked.

"What dose it mean?" he asked.

Rose laughed, "The sonic screwdriver is the horrible drink me and Jack made up. I need my bag."

The Doctor ran to their room. Well it was originally his room but Rose moved in with him.

He handed her the bag and she dug threw it. Then she held up a tiny bottle with bright TARDIS blue liquid in it.

"Jack always told me whenever he would drink this he would hear the buzzing of your screwdriver in his head." Rose chuckled and then downed the half of the bottle.

Her face pinched up in dislike.

"What? Can it be that bad?" the Doctor took the bottle and was about to drink it himself but Rose shouted.

"Don't drink that! You don't even like wine."

"I think we need a change of clothes."

Rose smiled and they ran to the wardrobe.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

They ran out of the TARDIS with their ridiculous clothing to find River screaming.

"Sorry, did you say that she killed the Doctor? The Doctor. Doctor who?" River looked like her head was about to explode and Amy had on an expressionless face; or was it really Amy?

"Your wife is dying and you two stopped to change?"

The Doctor was wearing a posh tux and Rose was wearing a flowing, golden dress. M

"Oh you should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you. Rule 408" The Doctor swung his cane around as he stepped towards the people.

"But some people are." Rose spoke.

"Ooh, I like the way you think Rose Tyler." he said with an alluring smile. "Ameila Pond, judgment death machine. Why am I not surprise?" he walked up to the still standing Amy.

Then his cane popped up and opened at the top, "Sonic cane."

"Are you serious?" River said blinking.

The Doctor soniced the person and looked at the results, "Oh, its a robot. With 423 life signs inside."

"So basically it's operated my miniaturized people?" Rose asked, walking up to him.

The Doctor grinned and nodded his head, "Love it."

The Doctor started to intimidate the Robot while River stared at Rose in disbelief.

"AAH!" Rose screamed in pain and fell over but she saved herself. "Sorry, bit tipsy there. He he, must be the drink."

Then she almost fell over again but this time she hit the floor. The Doctor hurried over to her. "You better sit down dear."

River took one look at the Doctors face and then started to run away. The Robot quickly turned it's head and caught her in some kind of ray and she started screaming.

"Don't harm her in anyway, don't even touch her!" Rose yelled from the stairs with the Doctor next to her.

The Robot shut it's mouth, and turned to them. "Why would you care? She's the woman who kills you and your husband."

Rose smiled and sat up, hiding her pain. "I'm not dead." and without blinking she whipped her hand up and smacked the Doctor in the face.

"Ow." he said rubbing his cheek.

"And neither is he."

"You're dying."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "Well at least I'm not a time traveling, shape-shifting robot operated by miniaturized , cross people, which I got to admit, I didn't see coming."

The Doctor lifted his cane up and pointed across the room. "What do you want with her?"

"She's Melody Pond, according to our records, the woman who kills the Doctor and the Wolf."

"And I'm the Doctor." He smiled.

"And I'm the Wolf. So what's it got to do with you?" Rose asked.

"Throughout history, many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has... responsibilities."

The Doctor and Rose laughed, "What? You got yourselves time travel, so you decide to punish dead people?"

"We don't kill them. We extract them near the end of their established timelines."

"And then what?" The Doctor asked.

"Give them hell." It said simply.

"So you take criminals from their time-stream, who are about to die anyway... and torture them?" Rose asked.

"Correct."

"I'd ask you who do you think you are, but I think the answer is pretty obvious." The Doctor said expressionless.

"So who do you think I am, huh? The woman who killed the Doctor and the Wolf. It sounds like you got our biographies in there, I'd love a peek." Rose knew what he was trying to get at.

"Our records office is sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous." They denied his request.

"Yeah, well I'll be dead in about five minutes, and after my wife dies I don't want to live anymore. There isn't much foreknowledge left."

"Sorry can't do that." it said, much to quickly.

"Don't say that, you will live without me." Rose whispered to him.

"But I love you more than everything, and if you're gone... then what do I have left?"

They stared at each other for some time until the Robot spoke again, "Records available."

The Doctor helped Rose to her feet, "I'm gonna die." she said.

"Your system had been contaminated with the poison from the Judas tree. You will be dead in 3 minutes." Rose dropped her head.

"Question," The Doctor had a go. "who wants us dead?"

"The Silence."

"What is the Silence, why is it called that? What dose it mean?"

"The Silence is not a species, it is a religious order or movement. Their core belief is that Silence will fall when the question is asked."

"What question?"

"The first question, the oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight."

"Yes, but what is the question?"

After a long pause it said "Unknown."

"Oh, well, fat lot of use that is, you big ginge. Call yourselves a records-" The Doctor was cut off by Rose's scream and falling over once more.

But this time she had her eyes closed and barely breathing. "Ah, th- the kidneys... fat lot good they are." The Doctor was by her side and cradling her head in his lap.

River all of a sudden started screaming in agony.

"Amy, Rory, Amy. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, this is me actually talking. What do we do?" The voice of Amy rang out over Rivers screams.

"Just make them stop. She's your daughter. Just stop them."

"How. How. How." she sputtered.

"Just do it!" The Doctor yelled.

River bent over, as she was released from the beam.

"Please. Now we have to save your parents. Don't run. Now, I know you're scared, but never run when your scared." the Doctor didn't want to cry, he hates crying.

"Rule 7." Rose mumbled and then went unconscious and stopped breathing all together.

"Rose? Rose can you hear me? Rose wake up... please."

"Doctor help us. Please." the Robot shouted.

This time the Doctor did start to cry, he held Rose's hand and wept for his lost wife.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know, I know... I am cruel. Sorry I kinda killed Rose, but do not fear, the 16th chapter is here! That was a bit more cheesy than I had expected. *Awkward Silence* Anyway, sorry I went Moffat of you guys!  
**

The Doctor sniffed and looked up at River, "River please, help."

River rolled her eyes, "Again, who is this River? She's got to be a woman, am I right?" she stood up.

The Doctor started to rock Rose's lifeless body back and forth, "Please, help me save her. Help me."

"Tell me about her. Go on."

The Doctor yelled in frustration, "Help me!" He couldn't stop the tears now.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

When River returned with Amy and Rory in the TARDIS they saw a horrible sight.

They saw the Doctor with a blank face, sitting next to a limp Rose. Amy started crying and Rory shed a couple of tears.

That woman who had been there for him during all those two thousand years, was now gone.

"Doctor, please. Talk to us." Amy begged him. She crashed down on the floor next to Rose and the Doctor.

Rose's once red lips were now blue and her once glowing face was now pale and white.

"I can stop my hearts with just one thought." he said blank faced.

"Don't." Amy continued to talk to him and Rory looked at River.

"You killed her." Rory simply said, "You said she helped you, when you were just a toddler. And you killed her just to get the Doctor."

River felt ashamed for what she had done.

"I h-... I had to." River whimpered.

"Rose... my sweet Rose." The Doctor's hand brushed against Rose's cold face. "My pink and yellow human; now blue and hollow."

The Doctor went back to his original position, knees to the chest and arms wrapped around them. "River, help." The Doctor barely whispered, with tears in his eyes.

"Who is River?" River asked.

"Are you still working because I'm a relative? Show me River Song." Amy directed the message at the Robot.

The Robot morphed into a curly hair woman who's eyes were empty.

River gasped to see her new self staring back at her. Then she looked back at the once loving girl on the floor and decided that _this_ wasn't who she was going to be.

"Is she worth it?" She asked, her hands starting to glow with regeneration energy.

"Yes! Hum-mm!" Amy urged her, clinging onto Rory.

River bent down by Rose and put her hands to her face.

Roses eyes shot open and looked at River, "River... wha-"

"Shh. Spoilers." then River's regeneration energy filled the room and then there was nothing but gold.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Amy and Rory were staring at a River in the bed. "Hey." Amy said as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, where am I?" she closed her eyes again.

"You're safe now." her mother reassured her, "Apparently, you used all your remaining regenerations in one go. You shouldn't have done that." Amy laughed.

"Mother, I had to try." River smiled.

"I know." Amy nodded.

"What would I do without my best friend?" Rose walked up to Rivers bedside.

"Rose!" River tried to sit up but quickly failed and laid back down.

"She just needs to rest, and she will be absolutely fine." The nurse said from the corner of the room

"No she won't." The Doctor walked up too and grabbed Rose's hand and laid a blue book on the bedside table. "She will be amazing."

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"So that's it, we just leave her there?" Amy asked walking up the stairs of the TARDIS.

"The Sisters of the Infinite Schism... Greatest hospital in the universe." The Doctor smiled at Rose and she walked over to Rory while Amy was still conversing with the Doctor.

"How was it?" Rory asked her.

"How was what?" Rose was confused.

"Dying. You know I died before and it's not fun, but to die in the Doctors arms. Leaving him alone... what did it feel like." Rory clarified.

Rose thought for a moment. "I felt like I had no control. Like... it was indescribable. Rassilon knows I love that daft man to death and further but... I couldn't imagine living a life without him." Rose shut her eyes tight and tried to think of what happened after.

Then she gasped, she had meet someone... while she was dead. No, she couldn't have... or did she?

While Rose was still pondering this Rory was asking the Doctor a question, "Doctor, River was brainwashed to kill you, right?"

"Well, she didn't kill me." the Doctor stated.

"But she killed Rose instead, and how was that going to kill you exactly?" Rory asked.

"I said I could stop my hearts with a single thought... and that thought was living my lives without Rose."

"But the River we know, in the future; she's in prison... for murder." Rory sighed.

"Who's murder?" Amy asked.

The Doctor looked like he was about to answer the question and then he smiled. An adventurous smile too.

"Will we see her again?"

"Oh, she'll come looking for us." The Doctor ran over to Rose and took her hand in his, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah, but how? How do people even look for you?" Amy asked, her face glancing.

"Oh, Pond," The Doctor flew up the TARDIS stairs with Rose by his side, "Haven't you figured that one out yet?" he raised his eyebrows and smiled at Rose as they walked off further into the TARDIS.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Rose was sitting in the library, reading. She calculated that if she read 10 books every week then she could get threw the whole library within the century.

She smiled to herself, sometimes she loved her Time Lady brain. But other times she would look at the confused looks on Amy and Rory's faces and be a bit jealous that she would now understood what the Doctor was talking about.

She sighed to herself and closed the book, then got up from the chair she was sitting in and went back to her favorite shelf.

Her special shelf was in a special room in the library. You could tell it was Rose's room because the stain glass window in the door had a red rose on it.

She went to the 'P' section and put back the book she was reading. She read 'Pride and Prejudice' and she had read it at least a hundred times cover to cover.

She paced, slowly down the alphabetical rows of books until she came to 'T'. She quickly closed her eyes and picked one out at random.

When she looked at the title she yelped a little and dropped the book, like it was on fire. She had picked out 'Twilight' and she had nothing against it, but she had meet vampires and werewolfs before too; and she didn't see how someone could fall in love with either one of them.

And not to mention that vampires don't sparkle and werewolfs don't always have six packs

She sighed once more and really had no idea what to read. "Come on TARDIS... tell me what to read." she ran her hand along the wooden shelf and closed her eyes. But they snapped open as soon as she heard something heavy hit the floor.

To admit it, she kinda screamed when she heard that. But was soon laughing as the Doctor wheeled in with a worried and frantic look on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he quickly ran up to her, and looked her over.

"How the bloody hell did you get here that fast?" she managed to get out between laughs.

"I... I wa... oh, never mind." he looked embarrassed and his ears went red for a moment.

"Oh honey!" Rose hugged the Doctor and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean to scare you." she pulled back to looked at him.

"Then why did you scream?" he asked in that annoying tone. Rose raised her eyebrows at his voice.

"You know I'm not easy to scare. And it was the TARDIS. I asked her what I should read and-" Rose walked away from the Doctor and towards the thick book on the floor, "-this fell out of the air."

The book was really heavy and looked old. She turned it over to see the title, the edges of the book had those fancy golden guarders. The title was surrounded by Gallifreyan writing.

When the Doctor saw what she was holding he quickly grabbed the book from her grip and hopped that she didn't see the title.

He was a bit slow on that part.

"What is that?" Rose followed his quick pace from her book room.

"Nothing, just some old book that is worthless." he tried to get her to think that what he said was true. But Rose knew when he was lying.

"I saw the title." She stopped in her tracks to stare at his back. "It said 'The History of The Time War'."

He felt her stare bore into him, so he too stopped and turned around to face her. "I can't." was all he said and dropped his head.

"I know you _can_." Rose walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder and urged him to look her in the eye.

And when he did look her in the eye Rose saw the most sorrowful look on his face. All of a sudden she _felt_ it too. She felt the forgiveness that he so yearned for in life. She felt the pain of what he _had_ to do.

"You don't have to." Rose took the book from his hands and placed it on a near by shelf.

Then she took his hand in hers, "Come on, I'll make you a cuppa." she tugged on his arm.

They were almost out of the library when the Doctor stopped. Rose looked at him once again and he spoke, "I love you."

She smiled, "Quite right too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, I know I would said it would be twice a week but my power went out and my computer was useless. So this chapter takes place in 'Night Terrors' and I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh! Also thanks for all of the support!**

Rose gave the Doctor some time alone, to sort through his thoughts. She also gave him a cup of tea and he lead himself to their room.

Rose left to finish her work in the library. She picked up 'A Tale of Two Cities' and started on the first chapter.

By the time the Doctor entered the reading room Rose was finished with the book and was quite unhappy about the ending.

The Doctor sat down next to her, "Finished with another?" he picked up the book and turned it over.

"Yeah, I suppose." Rose snuggled up against his chest. "Some day?" she asked.

He knew what she was asking about, "Some day."

She smiled up and him and he smiled back and kissed her forehead.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

They were all around the console and Amy and Rory were having tea and Rose was trying to fix her sonic screwdriver in the captains chair, while the Doctor was messing around with buttons.

Then Rose heard something in her mind, like when the Doctor and Rose spoke to each other telepathically but it wasn't the Doctor.

"_Please save me from the monsters." _It called out.

"Please save me from the monsters." Rose whispered to herself.

"What?" The Doctor looked over at her while he took out his psychic paper.

Rose shook her head, "Never mind. What's with the paper?"

"Somebody sent me a message." he smiled excitedly and read from the paper, but he wasn't the only one talking at the moment.

"Please save me from the monsters." Rose and the Doctor said at the same time.

Rose raised her eyebrows and the Doctor smiled, "Aren't you going to ask me how I know that?" she followed him around the console.

"I stopped asking myself how impossible Rose Tyler is a long time ago." Rose grinned widely.

"We," the Doctor pushed down a lever, "are making a house call."

Then they landed. Rory stepped through the door first and then Amy and Rose followed.

"No offense Doctor-" Rory began.

"Meaning the opposite?" the Doctor popped through the door.

"But we could get a bus somewhere like this." Rory pointed out.

The Doctor pointed at him, "The exact opposite." he closed the door behind himself and walked up to Rose and grabbed her hand.

"Well, I suppose it can't be all planets and history and stuff, Rory." Amy reasoned.

"Yes it can, 'course it can. Planets and history and stuff, that's what we do." The Doctor argued while Rose snickered.

"Why are you laughing?" The Doctor seemed offended.

"Well, it's just that sometimes... you know." Rose dropped the Doctors hand walked towards what seemed to be an apartment building.

"What?" the Doctor honestly didn't know.

"Sometimes you aren't the best driver. You never seem to get us where we want to go." Rose continued to looked around.

"I'm an excellent driver! But... I'll admit sometimes I don't get you were you want to go but-"

"But you get us where we _need_ to go." Rose finished.

The Doctor smiled and clapped his hands, then pulled out his sonic. "But not this time. Today, we're answering a cry for help. From the scariest place in the universe; a child's bedroom."

Rose and the Doctor grabbed hands once more and walked to the building with Amy and Rory following them.

"Please save me from the monsters? Who sent that?" Rory read off of the physic paper.

The Doctor closed his paper and slapped Rory in the head with it, "That's what we're here to find out."

"Sounds like something a kid would say." Amy pointed out.

"Sounds like something the Doctor would say." Rose whispered to Amy.

Amy snorted and the Doctor looked over at the two. Rose smiled widely at the Time Lord.

"Exactly, a scared kid, a very scared kid. So scared that his cry for help got though to us in the TARDIS and even Rose picked up the telepathic message." The Doctor explained with an eye still on Rose.

Amy turned to him, "But you traced it here?"

The lift doors finally opened, "Exactly. Ah! Going up."

They entered the lift and then decided to split up to find the child. The Doctor and Rose went together and Rory and Amy went separately.

The Doctor leaned over the railing of a high floor.

"Don't do that! You'll fall over." Rose told him then pulled on his tweed.

"You worry to much."

"_I _worry to much? Should I mention the library again?" Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

"No, no, no, no, no. No need for that." The Doctor knocked on the first door.

An old woman opened and Rose and The Doctor plastered on smiles, "Hello." the Doctor tried too hard.

"Don't be creepy." Rose said quietly threw her teeth.

"Is it about the bins?" the old woman screeched.

"Pardon?"

"The bins! I can't be expected to get down all them stairs; I need new knees." she complained.

"Not the bins, no. Miss..." the Doctor waited for an answer.

"_Mrs_. Rossiter." she put emphasis on the Mrs part. Then the woman rambled on about the bins and stairs.

Rose knew that this wasn't the place but for some reason the Doctor kept sticking his nose where its not meant to be.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Mrs. Rossiter grabbed the edge of her door, "Of course not! You could be anyone!"

"Yeah! You could be anyone." Rose told him.

The Doctor turned to her, "I could be eleven anyones." then he turned back to the woman, "I could be, but I'm not."

She already started to close the door as soon as he said, "I'm the Doctor."

He continued to stare at the closed door in front of him, "You just couldn't resist could you?" Rose turned to him.

"Resist what?"

"Telling people 'I'm the Doctor' just to see the confused look on their faces." They began to walk along the rows and rows of doors.

Rose looked across to the other doors, she saw Amy and Rory walking past a row of windows with a face in it.

A face of a child.

"Hey, I'm going to look awhile more, you go and find Amy and Rory." Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"Alright dear, be careful."

"I will." She gave him a quick kiss and ran off in the opposite direction.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

When Rose arrived at the right door she knocked. A man opened it, "Hello?" he asked.

Rose stuck out her hand and quickly thought of something, "Hi, I'm from... Social Services."

The man blinked a couple of times and then sputtered out, "That was quick. Claire said she would phone someone but we didn't expect someone until next week." he shook her hand.

"Well, we take these kinds of cases very seriously."

"It's not easy, you know." The man looked down at his feet.

Rose nodded, "What's your name?"

"Er- Alex."

"Hello Alex, I'm Rose Tyler."

"Please come in." he opened the door further for her.

"Thank you." Rose stepped into the flat, "Tell me about your child; George and what's wrong." Rose looked at the door to her left that said 'George's Room'.

Alex motioned for Rose to sit down.

Rose sat down on a lovely sofa and Alex sat next to her, "Well, he's been a funny kid, ever since he was born. He never cries." Alex went on about George until his face were buried in his hands.

"Hey, I'll make you a cuppa okay?" Rose rubbed his back and went to find the kitchen.

While she was poring the water into the cups she heard another knock at the door. Then some talking, and then a noise like glass breaking.

Rose ran into George's room before anyone else could.

"George!" Rose went to the frightened boy's side and held out her arms.

"It's okay." she said and he scrambled into her arms, shaking.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" Alex finally came into the room.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Rose asked George as Alex picked up the fallen lamp.

"It wasn't a nightmare, I wasn't asleep." George mumbled from Rose's arm.

The Doctor walked in and crossed his arms and ankles, "Fancy seeing you here." he said to Rose.

"Who are you?" he asked the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor." Rose rolled her eyes.

"A doctor? Have you come to take me away?" the boy panicked.

"No, George, I just want to talk to you."

The Doctor and Rose continued to comfort George until they turned the lights on and the Doctor picked up a Rubik's Cube and started solving it.

"And Claire thought it might have been something he was reading."

"Great! Reading's great! Isn't reading just great Rose?" The Doctor looked over at the woman sitting with one leg crossed over the other. She was sitting with the scared child, with her arm over his shoulder.

"Mmm-hum." Rose smiled.

"Do you like stories, George?" George nodded. "Yeah?"

"Me too." then the Doctor laid down on the bed and started playing with Rose's toes, "When I was your age; about, ooh a thousand years ago. I loved a good bedtime story; 'The Three Little Sontarans'."

With a confused look from Alex and an amused face from George, also a giggle from Rose the Doctor continued, "'The Emperor Dalek's New Clothes', 'Snow White and the Seven Keys to Doomsday', eh? All the classics!"

Rose furrowed her brows and quickly shook her head at the Doctor.

He looked at her and then threw the Rubik's Cube into Rose's lap, "Rubbish, it must be broken. I hate those things."

Rose picked up the cube and started on it as the Doctor continued to tell George all about the bedtime stories he heard as a kid.

He had just started on 'The Little Cyberman' when Rose handed him a _completed_ Rubik's cube.

He stared at it for some time until he took it from her grasp and walked around the room, "Where should we put it? In here?" he motioned to the cupboard.

George gasped and Rose tightened the grip on his shoulder.

"No, not in the cupboard. Why not in there, George?"

Alex began explaining to the Doctor why the cupboard and George scooted closer to Rose.

"There's nothing to be scared of George. It's just a cupboard." The Doctor was about to open the door when their was a banging on the _front_ door.

Alex went to go answer it and Rose could sense that it was a mean man, maybe a... land lord.

Rose went into protective mode and pulled George into her lap and wrapped her arms around him.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic and flipped it over in his hand. "Is that a torch?" George asked.

"Screwdriver."

"See I have one too." Rose pulled out her own and gave it to George to play with.

"And it's sonic too." The Doctor plopped down on the bed making Rose and George bounce.

"And it can do other stuff too." Rose added.

"Please, may I see the other stuff?" George asked politely.

"You may." Rose answered.

"Here, press this button." Rose showed him and pointed it towards the lamp on the nightstand.

It turned on and off and George's face was in awe. She lead his hand all around the room, causing all of his electronic toys to activate. George smiled up at Rose and Rose smiled back.

As the lights turned on and off and the toys started to move, the Doctor looked over at Rose.

She was so beautiful. Seeing her with George made him happy, and just seeing how happy Rose made George made him also grateful that he had meet Rose, and blown up her job.

But the topic of children made the Doctor suddenly dawn on something. He had never asked Rose about her opinion on kids. He knew that they could physically have a child, but did Rose want one?

"Who's the brave little solider?" the Doctor ruffled the kids hair and he looked up at him; expressionless.

Rose laughed as the Doctor said, "Bit rusty at this." then he stood up. "Anyway, let's open this cupboard eh?"

The Doctor raised his sonic towards the wooden door, "There's nothing to be-" the Doctor was cut off by his sonic making a really high pitched noise.

"Off the scale." he breathed with wide eyes.

"Let me try mine. Yours might malfunctioning or something." Rose stood up with her sonic in hand and did the same as the Doctor.

When her's did the same she tossed her sonic on the bed and took out a measuring tool. It looks bit like a radiation meter and it made a not-so-good-sound.

"O- off- the sc- scale." Rose stuttered. "It's never done that before."

"Right, sorry about that. So have we got this thing opened yet?" Alex walked in a looked at the unopened cupboard. Then he quickly moved to the handle of the door to open it.

"No!" Rose and the Doctor shouted at the same time.

The Doctor talked to Alex about the monsters in his son's closet and Rose sat back down by George.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Rose found the Doctor with Alex in the kitchen; staring at each other.

Rose cleared her throat, "I'm going to find Rory and Amy. You know, so they don't get kidnapped by knocking on peoples doors at night."

The Doctor walked up to her, "Be careful."

Rose grinned with her tongue peeking through her teeth, "When have I heard that before?"

The Doctor took her hands and squeezed them, "I'm being serious."

Rose's teeth disappeared but her smile remained, "I promise to be as careful as a butterfly."

The Doctor's worried look didn't fade, "But in the Table/98 Galaxy there's a planet where butterflies are as big as bats and they could pick up a human by their talons and can stuck you up by their proboscis and digest you so fast that you can't even scream before they-"

The Doctor was cut off my Rose's hand over his mouth. "I pinkie promise." Rose stuck out her pinkie finger.

The Doctor smiled and took her finger in his and smiled at her.

"Miss you." And with that Rose walked out the door.

She made her way down the the lift and pushed button that was one above her. The lift began to move but it was moving down, not up.

Rose got out her sonic and tried to fix it but it only moved faster.

She started pushing random buttons in hope that it would stop. It started to move at the speed of gravity now, and Rose screamed.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screeched out just before the lift reached the bottom and Rose only saw black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, if you guys don't like Rose then please don't send me Reviews about how you wish she wasn't back, jezz. Anyway, I will be gone on the week 4th of July; yup, the WHOLE week. So maybe I'll get another chapter out before then, but I just wanted to let you know. Enjoy reading!**

Rose woke up in a dark room, she reached for her bag and pulled out her torch.

She was what seemed to be a dinning room. There was a big, long table in the center and plates and cups set out around some platters of food.

Rose walked over and picked up a glass, it was filled with a red liquid; but the liquid wasn't moving. Almost like it was solid or ice, but it wasn't cold at all.

She also looked at the food in the middle, there was a bowl of fruit and Rose tried to grab an apple; but it was connected to the other fruits.

"What?" she said out loud.

There was also a fake chicken in the middle of the table; and then Rose poked it with her finger only to find that it was fake too.

She checked the fireplace. She stepped inside and reached her arms up. There was a kind of block keeping anything or anyone from going up.

Rose stepped out and sighed.

Then she heard music, like a nursery rhyme. Then all of a sudden these people burst through the door.

But they weren't people, they were dolls; and they were laughing, almost _giggling_.

Rose panicked and tried a door near her, there were not doorknobs. Then she tried the windows, but they were sealed shut.

The only was out was through the door that the dolls came in through.

Something caught Rose's eye, there was a laundry shoot in the corner of the room.

She didn't know why a laundry shoot would be in a dinning room but she took the chance anyway.

Rose ran over to the hatch and threw it open, and then looked back at the dolls.

They were advancing on her. The words of the song became more and more clear to Rose now.

"___Tick tock goes the clock, and what now shall we play? Tick tock goes the clock, now summer's gone away?" _They sang.

The song sounded familiar to Rose, but she didn't know why.

Then she turned her attention back to the shoot, she stuck one leg in but then she felt the bottom.

_"__Please! We only want to play!"__ they cried. _

"No no no no no!" The dolls were coming closer, but then they grabbed her.

Rose screamed and dropped her torch, after that she couldn't remember anything.

_§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§_

Amy and Rory were still stuck in the house and they still heard giggling.

"They're getting closer." Amy said.

"'They'?" Rory asked. The light from the torch landed on a door in front of them.

They both crept closer to the door.

Amy's grip tightened on the fake copper pan as Rory opened the door.

"Ah!" they jumped back as they opened the door to a life sized doll.

"Oh, it's just a, oh it's just a dummy." Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is... weird." Rory said as Amy stepped through the door.

They walked into a living room, and there in the middle of the room was Rose; she was tied to a chair.

"Rose!" Amy and Rory ran to her side.

"Rose, can you hear me?" Amy asked her, but she was unmoving.

"It's just like at Demons Run. She was in this kind of trance." Rory explained.

Amy tried to untie the rope around her hands but it didn't budge. Her skin was ice cold and her head was hanging down.

"Rose?" Rory touched her hand.

Rose's head shot straight up and her eyes were wide open. When they both looked at her face they gasped.

"Her... eyes." Amy breathed. Her irises were glowing gold, and her face was expressionless.

"Rose, can you hear me?" Rory looked at her.

_"__Tick tock goes the clock, and what then shall we see? Tick tock until the day, that thou shalt marry me." _The empty girl sang to them.

"Come on." Rory looked behind him.

"What? And leave Rose?" Amy looked at him.

"She'll be fine. If we can't get her then... they can't either." Rory reasoned.

Amy nodded and then they left and closed the door behind them; after moving dummy from the room of course.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Is that possible?" The Doctor shoved the fake food at Alex and looked around the room.

He looked to the floor and there was a torch that was still turned on, laying next to his feet.

The Doctor bent down and picked it up as Alex dropped all of the fake food on the ground.

"What is that?" Alex asked him.

"It's... it's a torch." The Doctor continued to look on the ground. Then what he feared the most happened; he found Rose's bag... and no Rose.

"That's... that's the bag that Rose had." Alex looked at the cloth bag now in the Doctor's hands.

"And do you know what the scary part is?" The Doctor looked at him.

"What?"

"It's not at Rose's side."

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"George you created this whole world." The Doctor told George from the staircase. "This whole thing. You c- can..." the Doctor trailed off.

Because at that very moment Rose stepped out from behind a door and walked slowly out.

"Rose?" the Doctor stared at her, but she didn't respond. "George! You can destroy this!" the Doctor now feared that if George didn't stop this now Rose would be like she was at Demons Run forever.

But George only shook his head.

Rose was singing with the dolls now.

_"Tick tock goes the clock, and all the years they fly. Tick tock and all too soon, you and I must die." _The song was the same one that Rose sang at Demons Run.

The Doctor continued to reason with Alex about George and then Alex ran down to George and everything started to reverse itself.

As it was doing so, the Doctor ran down to Rose and looked at her.

She was so cold and her eyes were filled with golden whisks.

Then everything flashed white.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

The lift dinged and Rory, Amy, and Rose stepped out.

"Was I-" Amy began.

"Yeah." Rory cut her off.

"I'm going to find the Doctor."

They continued to walk down the hallways until Rose saw the Doctor at the opposite end walking away from George and Alex.

Not to be too cheesy but they ran towards each other and meet in a hug in the middle.

Rose pulled back, "Hello."

The Doctor smiled, "Back to normal now?"

"Yeah."

They held their hands as they walked to Amy and Rory, "Come on you two! Things to do, people to see, whole civilizations to save. You feeling okay?"

The Doctor pushed both of them to scoot over to make room for Rose and himself to sit between them, so they could still hold hands.

"Umm, I think so." Amy said.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Amy and Rose and Rose wrapped her's around Rory and the Doctor also.

"Well, it's all good to be back together again, in the flesh. Come on." The Doctor stood up and pulled Rose with him.

They made their way back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor jumped up to the console, "Did someone mention something about planets, and history, and stuff?" he began to pull switches and press buttons.

"Yeah." Rory answered quickly.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Umm-" Amy pondered the thought.

"Mind's gone blank, Rose?"

"Hold on Rose. I have just been turned into a wooden dolly." Rose laughed.

"Excuses, excuses." the Doctor continued to type on his keyboard.

"It's tough, though. It's like being given three wishes." Rory explained.

"Mmm." the Doctor really wasn't listening; Rose could tell, so she went up to him and 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.

"Ow." he quickly said. But when he looked at Rose and the face she was giving him, he decided that he better at least seem like he was paying attention.

"The whole universe?"

"Mind you universes." Rose pointed out. But soon she felt nauseous, and she went over to sit in the captains chair while the Doctor rambled on about Ali Baba.

"Doctor, I'm going to the sick bay." Rose stood up.

"Why? Are you hurt?" The Doctor quickly ran over to Rose and looked her over.

"No, I just don't feel good." Rose smiled at his concern.

He looked at her sceptically and then responded with "Alright then. Shout if you need anything."

Rose walked down the halls of the TARDIS and then entered the medical bay and looked through the cabinets.

She couldn't find any reason why she would be sick or feel sick.

Then she finally found something that she recognized, in the way back on a top shelf she found Aspirin.

"Perfect." She grabbed the bottle and walked over to the sink and got a glass of water.

She was about to swallow the pill when the Doctor burst through the door.

"Stop! Spit that out!" He waved his arms frantically in her face.

Rose furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to show her tongue to him, and he picked the white pill from her mouth and threw it on the ground.

"What's the big deal? It was just an Aspirin." Rose didn't understand why the Doctor was looking so worried.

"Aspirin?!" The Doctor yelled.

"Shh, jeesh. I've never seen you like this before." Rose tried to reassure him with a smile, but it didn't work.

"Because you might have just almost killed yourself."

Rose's smile soon disappeared as she realized what was going through the Doctor's head right now.

"Why would I had almost killed myself?" Rose stepped towards him.

"Uh, Aspirin is lethal to Time Lords." the Doctor explained and ran a hand though his hair.

Rose soon realized how bad she scared the Doctor. She opened her arms and went to hug the Doctor.

"I'm so sorry that I scared you." Rose said as the Doctor embraced her and held on to her tightly.

"But lets find something for you that _won't_ kill you." The Doctor scanned though the cabinets.

He finally pulled out a bag of clear liquid. "I'm afraid that this involves an IV, I don't have any form of it in pills or syrups."

Rose shrugged and sat on a bed as the Doctor hooked her up with a needle.

"We should check out what's wrong with you anyway."

"Wrong with me?" Rose smiled. "Oh! The fact that I'm in love with a alien over 900 years old and he owns a space and time traveling wooden box and we happen to get killed without actually dying? And not to mention that I would die permanently for this man? "

The Doctor smiled and was shaking his head. "You missed a bit."

"Really?" Rose smiled at him coyly.

"You missed the part where he is completely in love with you too." Rose moved closely to his face.

"Really? Because that alien never seems to prove it much."

"How so?" The Doctor captured her lips and grabbed her waist.

Rose pulled away after several minutes and sighed, "So, what really is wrong with me?"

"What?"

"The thing... that's wrong with me. What is it?" Rose clarified.

"Oh! Yes. Right." The Doctor fumbled with the nearest machine. "Right, when we found you in the dollhouse you went kinda Bad Wolf again. It was like Demons Run, you started to say some things."

Rose shook her head, "I don't remember any of it."

"Right, we need to trigger it so I can analyze what your brain dose and what Bad Wolf is doing back. Amy! Rory!" The Doctor yelled for his companions.

They came in through the door, "What's up?" Amy asked.

"Do you remember what the dolls were singing?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, a little." Rory answered.

The Doctor explained further, "We need to trigger a part of Bad Wolf in Rose so we can record what she is saying and why." Then the Doctor turned to Rose, "Are you ready?"

Rose nodded.

"Rory, whatever she says write it down." The Doctor handed him a notepad and pen, "Alright, start."

_"Tick tock goes the clock, and all the years they fly. Tick tock and all too soon, you and I must die." _Amy sang the strange words.

As she was doing so Rose's body was unmoving, and then her hand dropped when Amy was finished.

"Rose?" The Doctor looked at her.

Her head slowly rose up to looked straight ahead of her, "Tick tock goes the clock, we laughed at fate and mourned tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor."

"I need to talk Bad Wolf." The Doctor told the Rose figure.

He didn't know how he was going to get information from Bad Wolf or even if Rose was going to be able to come back; she had come back before, but he knew that _this_ was worth it.

Or he had hoped.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the cliffhangers, I can't resist them. I have a question for you guys, I really hope I'm not spoiling anything for you, but who do you think/hope the 12****th**** Doctor will be? I'm hoping for Hugh Laurie, but I know that won't happen. I'm just curious, so leave a Review telling me your thoughts on the 12****th**** man man in a box.**

_"__I am the __Bad Wolf____. I create myself." _Her voice didn't sound like Rose's, it was... indescribable.

"Yes, we know that, now why are you still in Rose's body?" The Doctor impatiently asked.

_"__You are my doctor. I must protect you, and keep you safe." _

"From what?"

_"__Yourself, my Doctor." _She answered.

"Why did you change Rose?"

_"__She belongs with you, forever. If she was still human she could not do so. Naturally... there had to be sacrifices." _The form paused between words.

"But why dose she keep slipping back into this... _realm_."

_"__Rose Tyler has been through many hardships. Take Demons Run for example. They didn't know what she was, so they tortured my child in fear of the unknown." _

So that's why they kept Rose captive. They didn't know what she was or what she could become.

"So why all of the riddles? Why dose this keep happening?" The Doctor asked.

_"__Certain words of foreknowledge can be dangerous, such as Trenzalore. Bad Wolf __is ____time itself. I know the past, present, and future of all, therefore at certain moments Rose Tyler knows all of the past, present, and future._

_"__But other words can bring phrases of wisdom and forthcoming. But others just cause confusion for it has not happened yet." _

"But how can we prevent it? Stop it from happening?"

_"__You can't. Rose is strong, if I were any other human they would be in this trance always. But Rose Tyler only has to suffer rare episodes, she doesn't even slip into madness." _

The Doctor sighed, "So we can't prevent these '_episodes_' at all?"

_"__Silly Doctor, you already have."_ Her eyes gleamed golden once more before she said, ___"__Tick tock goes the clock, he cradled her and he rocked her. Tick tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor." _

Then Rose fell back onto the medical bed and was unconscious.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

When Rose woke up she didn't remember anything. Other than the Bad Wolf.

One thing Rose didn't tell the Doctor was that every time she went into unconsciousness she meet someone, someone who told her about herself and what she could do; or has to do.

She finally sat up and looked around her, the Doctor was standing over by some machine that she didn't recognize and Amy and Rory were probably in bed by now.

"Doctor." Rose groaned and laid back down, her head was 'throbbing'.

"Rose." The Doctor rushed to her side, "How do you feel?"

"Like someone hit me in the head with a brick."

"Well, just so you know we didn't hit you in the head with anything." The Doctor sat down next to her, and took her hand in his.

Rose weakly laughed and turned her head to look at him, "How long have I've been out?"

"Hmm-" The Doctor looked at his watch and thought, "about... 144 hours."

Rose calculated in her head, "I've been unconscious for _six_ days?"

"That seems about right." The Doctor shifted almost impatiently on the bed.

Rose studied him, "You have that look again."

"What look?" The Doctor didn't know what she was talking about.

"That look where you haven't done anything for six days and you're just itching to get back out to the universe."

The Doctor looked down at his hands playing with hers, "So?"

"So? I now know what it is like in your head. You must be going mad by now." Rose pointed out.

The Doctor just kept observing her hand in his.

"You need to leave." Rose pulled her hand away from him.

"What do you mean?" He looked a bit hurt but a little excited at the same time. Which was strange for Rose, she had never seen that look before.

"You need to get your bum to the console room, wake up Amy and Rory, then go have an adventure." Rose said, well more like demanded.

"But I need to stay here with-"

Rose cut him off, "Me? I'll be fine. I'll sleep off the brick feeling and rest. I promise."

They looked into each others eyes for a moment, and then the Doctor sighed. "There is no way that I'm going to convince you otherwise, is there?"

"Nope." Rose popped her 'p'.

The Doctor stood up, "If you need me." he pointed to his head and gave Rose a look.

She smiled at him, "I know."

The Doctor leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and then left the room to go find Amy and Rory. When the Doctor finally left Rose alone, she rolled over and went back to 'sleep', just incase that anyone came back before they left to check on her.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

As soon as Rose knew she was alone in the TARDIS she sat up on her bed and started to take out all of the cords and tubes that were connected to her.

She started to take out her IV first and then these weird pad things that were over both of her hearts.

And when she was done she flew out of bed and ran to their room their get a change of clothes.

When she was fully clothed she looked for her bag. She remembered that she had it when she was with George, but she lost it as soon as the dolls got her.

'So maybe the Doctor put it somewhere.' She thought to herself.

Rose figured she would just check everywhere the Doctor would have been. Rose began in the kitchen, near the sweets cupboard.

One day she and Amy hid the Jammie Dodgers from him because he started to go through three boxes a day. But that plan didn't go to well, because in the end they lost the whole kitchen; literally, the Doctor erased the kitchen from the TARDIS and then Amy and Rose had to sweet talk the TARDIS into recreating one for them.

When Rose didn't find it there she decided to check the console room next, she probably should have check that first but the kitchen is closer to their room.

She walked into the console room and looked around.

"Ah ha!" She ran over to the coat rack by the door and grabbed her bag. She started up the stairs but then she heard someone unlocking the TARDIS doors.

Rose flew up the stairs and ran towards the library. She really didn't want the Doctor to find her out of bed, then he would find out that she lied to him about the whole brick thing.

Then she remembered, she was out of bed. She stopped in her tracks and walked to the medical bay.

Then she found a couple extra pillows and threw those onto the bed where she had been resting in.

She also found this straw-y yellowish stuff that kinda resembled her hair.

When she found everything she started to arrange it in a form of a body.

Then she made her way to the library.

The doors to the library are always open but this time they were shut, but she could just use her sonic if she had to get them unlocked.

But then she noticed a sign, a sign that wasn't there before.

_'This Library is a Vastra Nerada Free Zone'_ it read. Rose didn't know what it meant but it was probably just a inside joke with the Doctor.

Lucky enough, the doors were unlocked and Rose walked in. She went to her reading room and locked the door behind her.

Then she went over to her table and poured out the contents of her bag; and since it was bigger on the inside there was a lot of stuff in it.

Rose threw away half of the junk that was in it, it was mostly old tickets and wrappers from alien candies.

Then she finally found what she was looking for; the old evidence bag that her and Tosh had gotten from the Crack back on Earth.

She never really knew what was in there; but it was thin, almost paper thin.

Rose shoved everything back into her bag and got out a kit; she pulled on rubber gloves and pulled out a chart and recording tools.

But then a sudden jerk of the ship caused everything that was once on the table, to now be on the ground.

Rose had been knocked over, then she sat up on the heated tile, "Blimey."

She peeled off her gloves and snuck out of the library, then leaned over a corner to peer into the console room

"Shut up, Rory." She heard Amy's voice, but Amy was nowhere to be seen.

"You have, haven't you?" Rory replied to her.

If Rose was to guess then she would have said that there was something like a live audio stream coming from Amy and Rory's conversation.

"Woman with a sword, don't push it." Rose laughed silently and went back to the library.

She picked up all of her equipment and placed it back on the table.

Then Rose finally opened the bag.

A gust of autumn air rushed up at her face.

She peered down into the bag and pulled out the object with tweezers.

It was a brown leaf.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"I'll, uh, leave you two alone." The Doctor walked away from Amy and Rory and down a hallway.

He hung his head as he walked along the corridor. "You look like you need a hug."

He looked up to see the woman that he loves so much.

Then he just walked up to her and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, engulfing him with affection. He just continued to stand there, with his arms limp by his side.

He mumbled something into her shoulder that was inaudible.

"What was that?"

He propped his chin up and said, "You should be in bed."

"It's been three days." Rose lied.

"Really?"

"Yes. Did you loose track of time or something?"

Rose knew that they had only been gone 8 hours, but she didn't have an excuse to why she was out of bed.

And you can loose track of time in the TARDIS; one year could really feel like one hour. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, but I'm sure Rory will fill you in on it later." The Doctor stood back and her arms slid off his body, then he took her hand instead and walked to their room.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"'Let's go to Ravenscala' he says." Amy said as they all peered over the railing on the stair case. "'The people there are 600 feet tall, you have to talk to them in hot air balloons and the tourist information center's made of one of their hats.' He says."

"He also says, 'That if you look them in the eye it's like a full length mirror.'" Rose added.

The Doctor ran up to Amy, Rose and Rory with his face ecstatic. "Amy, love, Beaky, this could be the most exciting thing I have ever seen since the cat nuns."

"You're kidding, cat nuns?" Rory asked.

"Don't forget they had a shop too." Rose chased after the Doctor who was wheeling up the stairs.

"I've forgotten about that!" The Doctor shouted to her.

"How can you be excited about a rubbish hotel on a rubbish bit of Earth?" Amy asked from a story down.

"Oh Ponds, this is not Earth. It's just made to look like Earth." The Doctor stopped and leaned over the railing once more then quickly turned around and moved down the stairs; and passed Rose on the way.

Rose sighed and started back down the stairs.

The Doctor ran past the Ponds and back to the TARDIS, the companions followed and Amy asked, "Then where are we?"

"I don't know, something must have yanked us off course. (Gasp) Look at the detail on that cheese plant!" The Doctor walked over to the potted plant in the corner and grabbed a leaf and pressed it to his face and breathed it in.

Rose leaned over to Amy and Rory, "Ah, look at the ADD on that Time Lord!"

Amy and Rory chuckled and the Doctor looked over his shoulder, "What?"

"Nothing, just listening to you babble on about cheese plants." Rose lied.

"Good, you might learn something." The Doctor grabbed an apple.

"Okay, but who would make an Earth like hotel?" Rory asked.

The Doctor walked over the rest of them, "Colonists, maybe, recreating a bit of home. Like when ex-pats open English pubs in Mallorca." The Doctor answered, biting into his apple. "No, whoever did this, I am shaking his/her hand/tentacle."

"Hon, don't talk with your mouth full." Rose wiped the Time Lord's chin as a trail of apple juice trailed down his face.

He looked at her affectionately and gave her the half eaten apple.

"Have you seen these?" Rory called from the other side of the hallway.

He was looking at pictures on the wall, they were all of people or aliens.

"Look at the labels underneath." Rory read out some examples but Rose didn't hear him.

She walked down the hall to one specific picture on the wall while Amy was asking what it meant.

The Doctor didn't answer her, he just walked over to the silent Rose.

"I know her." Rose spoke without looking away from the woman smiling on the wall. "That's my mate I told you all about, Shareen."

The woman had long light brown hair and a toothy grin.

Rose looked at the words under her name, "Spiders?"

"Does that mean anything to you?" The Doctor asked her.

"Uh- She was terrified of spiders. Like when we went to go see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. When we saw the scene with the giant spider she dumped out all of the popcorn and put the bucket over her head." Rose explained.

The Doctor continued walking down the line of photos, "So maybe they're your mortal fears." he stopped at a picture and read it, "But who would be afraid of bouncy balls?"

The Doctor continued to walk and everyone continued to follow him.

"Doctor, what dose it mean?" Amy asked again.

"I don't know, lets find out." The Doctor rang a bell on a counter.

They flinched when they heard screaming.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I know I said I was only to be absent for a week, but I sprained my ankle. And now I'm laid up in bed with my mother taking care of me. I can't do anything, and I'm to impatient to wait for it to heal, so I'm trying to walk. Hopefully there aren't to many misspells this time and thanks for being patient! **

"Ahhh!" Three people showed up out of the blue and they didn't look very threatening.

One looked like a Nurse, one looked like a teenager who had never seen the sun, and the other looked alien.

Everyone started asking questions at once.

The Doctor turned to Rose, "She threatening us with a chair leg!"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, god we're back in Reception." The teenaged boy pointed out, while the alien waved a white handkerchief saying, "We surrender."

"I've never been threatened with a chair leg before." The Doctor said quickly and went to stand between Rose and Amy.

Rose furrowed her brows, "No, remember that one time-"

"Oh, yes, you're right. I tell a lie." The Doctor flew back to the other side of Rose and took her hand in his. While Amy was asking Rory about what he had said before everyone else was talking at the same time.

"Okay, I need everyone to shut up now!" The female nurse yelled over everyone's voices and she stepped forward.

"Rita, be careful, yeah?"

"Their pupils are dilated. They are as surprised, as we are, besides which if it's a trick, it'll tell us something."

The Doctor squinted his eyes at the woman, "Oh, you're good. Oh she's good." He stepped forward towards her. "Amy, with regret, you're fired." he pointed towards Amy.

"What?" Amy asked, clearly offended.

"Love, we will talk about your removal later." The Doctor said to her, not taking his eyes off of the nurse.

Rose dropped his hand and crossed her arms, "What?" she parroted Amy.

The Doctor quickly realized that he made a mistake in his words and quickly said, "I was just kidding."

Rose smiled and grabbed his hand again, "So was I."

"I take it, from a pathological compulsion to surrender, you're from Tivoli." The Doctor stated.

"Yes, the most invaded planet in the galaxy. Our anthem is called 'Glory to insert name here'." The rodent like alien explained.

"You with the face, Howie. You said that you were surprised that you were back in Reception."

"Th- the walls mo- move. Eve- everything ch- ch- changes." Howie shuddered.

"You, clever one, what's he talking about?" The Doctor turned to look around.

"The corridors twist and stretch. Rooms vanish and pop up somewhere else. It's like the hotel's alive." While she was explaining this the Doctor dragged Rose over to a tape recorder that was playing boring music and he flicked it off.

"That's quite enough of that."

"Yeah, and it- and it's huge, with, like no way out." Howie added.

The Doctor finally let go of Rose's hand and walked over to a corner with a security camera up on the wall.

"Did you try the front door?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, or the window?" Rose said.

"No, in two days it never occurred to us to try the front door or windows, thank god you're here." Rita sarcastically said.

Rose and Amy started laughing but one look from Rory cut them silent.

The Doctor soniced the whole wall and then threw open the doors, "They're not doors, they're walls, walls that look like doors. 'Doorwalls' if you like, or 'Dwalls'... 'Woors' even, though you probably got it when you said they're not doors." The Doctor explained.

"What about the windows?" Rose asked.

"Ah, the windows-" The Doctor walked over to the drapes and threw them open also, "Right, big day for a fan of walls."

"It's not just that, the rooms have _things_ in them." Rita said things like it was the worst word in the world.

"Things? Hello!" The Doctor started rambling about things; and as soon as Rose heard the tone that he said 'hello' in she started to go into surveillance mode, until she heard Rita's response.

"Bad dreams."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, that killed the mood."

The Doctor asked them how they came here, the three strangers answered his question.

"So what have we got, people being snatched from their lives and dropped into an endless shifting maze that looks like a 1980's hotel with bad dreams in the bedrooms." The Doctor's tone raised as he started realizing what they were dealing with.

He walked over to the counter and started with a Rubik's cube, "Well, apart from anything else, that's just rude."

The Doctor ran off down a hallway and up the stairs. Rory and Amy followed ran after him and Rose looked at the worried people and nodded.

When Rose had caught up with the rest of them she heard Amy say "You parked it there, didn't you?" in a frantic tone.

"What's a TARDIS?" Howie asked from behind Rose.

Rory was explaining and Amy was thinking while Rose walked up the stairs to the Doctor.

"The music came back on, didn't you turn it off?" Rose asked him.

"Yes, I thought I did. That means either somebody turned it back on or something doesn't like it turned off. Is there anyone else here?" he asked Rita.

"Joe, but he's a little tied up right now."

"Doing what?"

"No, I mean he is tied up right now." Rita pointed down the stairs and down the Doctor went.

The others walked down rather than run.

Rita was shoulder to shoulder with Rose when she asked, "So, earlier I heard the Doctor call you 'Love' does that mean you're dating?" Rita asked Rose as they walked along a corridor.  
"Well actually we're married. It wasn't a typical wedding either." Rose remembered the precious moments.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

The Doctor and Rose had just finished running away from a bunch of banshees and were in the console room; catching their breath.  
"How- about- we- go- somewhere- without- anything- deadly-?" The Doctor heaved out.

"Great." Rose said.  
The Doctor moved around the console slowly, and when he was out of Rose's view he quickly pressed a button and something popped out of the console; but the Doctor picked it up so fast that no one could see what it was.

"Let's see. How does New Earth sound?" He offered.

Rose gasped, "I love it there."

"Then off we pop!" The TARDIS shook and tipped in every direction while the Doctor flew around his TARDIS.

Rose took hold of the railing behind her; the Doctor saw her distress and held out a hand to steady her. She grabbed it and the TARDIS gave one more tilt before they landed; sending Rose to fall onto the Doctor and the Doctor to the glass floor.

With Rose on top of the Doctor sent electricity though both of them. They both enjoyed moments like this, when they're paralyzed by their bodies touching each other.

And now that they both knew that they loved each other, they had no need to hide it.

So they both took advantage of this moment to cherish it.

The Doctor leaned upward while Rose leaned downward, so their lips meet in the middle; completing the circuit between them.

The Doctor's tongue ran along the bottom of Rose's lip as if asking for permission to enter. Rose obliged and opened her mouth.

Their hands were uncontrollable and they roamed each others bodies, helplessly.

-Several minutes later-

"You alright?" The Doctor asked, staring into Rose's brown orbs.

"Never better." She rested her forehead against his.

They both lost track of time and didn't care.

"I suppose we better go, right?" The Doctor suggested.

"Yeah." Rose agreed.

Neither of them moved a muscle.

But eventually the TARDIS pushed them out by blasting icy, cold air around them, driving them out the doors.

Rose reached the grass first with the Doctor shortly behind them.

"I forgot how much missed the grass." Rose breathed in the sweet scent.

The Doctor closed the locked the door and turned around to see Rose with her head leaned back and her eyes closed.

He smiled and walked to her side took her hand, then he gently tugged at her arm for her to follow him.

They made their way up a hill that overlooked a river.

"Are we in New New York?" Rose asked, the scenery looked familiar to her.

"Yes, actually, we only left 20 minutes ago." The Doctor stopped at the top of the hill and dug in his chest pocket.

Then he pulled out a picnic blanket and laid it out in front of them. Rose smiled widely and sat down, the Doctor laid down and crossed his ankles.

Rose took off her shoes and dove her toes into the green strings that smelled of apples.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed it towards the sky. Rose looked over at him, "What are you doing?" she leaned back on her elbows and her toes started to play with the Doctor's shoe laces.

"What do you think that cloud looks like?" He asked.

"You mean that one?" Rose pointed over towards the west end of the sky. The sun was already setting and that's probably because why the TARDIS pushed them out; it was so beautiful, it was filled with oranges and pinks.

"Yes, what do you think it looks like?"

"Umm... maybe an... elephant?" Rose posed her answer in a question.

"How about that one?" He now pointed to the opposite end of the sky and slowly took something out of his pocket.

Rose licked her lips and studied the east end of the sky, "A... ring?"

"Rose, I want you to close your eyes." The Doctor sat up.

"Am I going to get a surprise?" Rose looked excited.

"Maybe, you'll never know unless follow the rules." The Doctor said with an alluring face.

Rose took one last look at the sky before closing her eyes shut.

In a ten year old way Rose bit her bottom lip when she heard a shuffling noise, and she took a risk and peaked an eyelid.

The Doctor leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "Keep your eyes closed."

A shiver went up Rose's spine, and the Doctor's breath tickled against her skin.

"But I don't want to follow the rules." Rose said in such a tone that sent a shiver up the Doctor's spine. And he couldn't help it, he smashed his lips against Rose's and Rose happily responded with her tongue.

-Another seven minutes later-

"Okay, but this time you _have_ to keep your eyes closed, for the real surprise."

"You mean _that_ wasn't the surprise?" Rose had kept her eyes shut.

"No, well, I didn't expect that we would do something like that _before_ the surprise, but maybe after." The Doctor explained.

"Ooo! I'm really excited now." Rose squeezed her eyes shut tight.

The Doctor smiled and continued to take Amy's advise.

_The Doctor was pacing back and forth in the console room; trying to plan the perfect way to ask Rose to be his Bond Mate and/or spouse. _

_Amy walked in to a nervous Doctor and asked, "Doctor?" _

"_Ah! Amy! You can help!" The Doctor flew up to the confused woman._

"_With what? I don't want to be part of a science experiment." Amy quickly said._

"_No, not anything like that, but you could help me with this one experiment where-" _

"_No! No, not anything. But I could help you with your pacing issue." _

_The Doctor gave her a look, "No, not the pacing, was I pacing? I can't remember, but I need a female's opinion." _

"_A female's opinion? Do you want me to go get Rose? You know your girlfriend is of female origin." Amy started to make her way out of the room, but the Doctor grabbed her arm before she could call for Rose._

"_No, this is about Rose." _

_The look on Amy's face changed from amused to very serious, "Is something wrong? If you want to somehow ditch Rose on an abandoned planet because you're bored with her I will more than happily kill you." _

"_No, it's abo... you would kill me?" _

"_Yes." Amy simply said, her expression blank._

"_This is about me trying to... sorta proposing to Rose" The Doctor said, not expecting what Amy would say or do._

_Amy stood there, blinking._

"_You know... in a way ask her to be my wife." _

_Still no response._

"_Is it that much of a bad idea? I knew it, I shouldn't do it, it's too much, it's-" The Doctor was cut off by Amy's sequel of excitement._

"_Oh my god! I knew it!" Amy jumped up and down, and clapped her hands like a child finally getting the toy they wanted for Christmas. _

"_Shh! I don't want Rose to know." The Doctor quieted her down to a soft hum._

"_And you want to know how to ask her, don't you?" Amy's eyes were r__adiant. _

"_Amy."_

"_Because you don't how to do anything properly. You can't even get us where we want to go." _

"_Amy." _

"_And if you screw this up then it won't be perfect, like it should be. But of course Rose will say yes, you two are totally in love it would be ridiculous if she would say no, I mean-"_

"_Amy!" The Doctor grabbed her by her shoulders, to get her attention. "Help me." _

"_Okay." Amy now put her hands on the Doctor's shoulders. "I will tell you exactly what to do." _

_Amy took the Doctor's arm and sat him down in a chair, he sat there like he was helpless and completely lost._

"_The first thing: Take her somewhere you've been and she knows well, it has to be romantic. Otherwise, if you take her somewhere new, knowing your luck there will be a war, and we don't want that." _

New Earth.

"_Second thing: Wherever you choose, make sure she loves it, and it's calm, don't make it public."_

A hill of apple grass.

"_Third thing: Don't. Be. Nervous."_

Failed.

Amy gave several other tips that the Doctor _did_ succeed in.

But when the Doctor said, "Okay, open your eyes." he did indeed fail in the third piece of advise.

When Rose's eyes flew open she gasped.

The now setting sun was down, and the stars were out. There was candles everywhere and they smelled of vanilla, Rose's favorite.

She was now up, in a sitting position, she now noticed that there were pink and red rose petals scattered along the soft fabric of the blanket.

It was always ironic to Rose that her favorite flower was the rose, and somehow the Doctor knew.

Speaking of the Doctor.

Rose's eyes slid to his gaze, he was on one knee, and looked so nervous that she thought he wasn't going to be able to speak.

But Rose's now shaky hand covered her mouth and stared at the man kneeling in front of her.

"Rose Tyler. I don't have a single word to describe how I feel about you, there are none. I love you so much than the meaning of love, and I can't think of a better way to express it to you than doing this."

The Doctor now opened the little package that was burning in his shaking hands.

Rose's stare now jumped to the TARDIS blue box in his hands.

Then the Doctor's fingers pried the lid open to reveal the most beautiful thing in the universe.


	21. Chapter 21

**This whole Doctor/Rose stuff takes place between A Good Man goes to War and Let's kill Hitler. And just so you guys know, I will not be writing any mature or dirty scenes that occur between Rose and the Doctor. And if you do _want_ to read some of that I believe you know where to find it. ;)**

Rose's mouth couldn't close itself.

In the Doctor's still shaking hand was a ring.

Not just any ring. It wasn't a friendship ring, oh no.

It was _the _ring.

"Rose Marion Tyler, will you ma-"

"Yes."

"Really?" The Doctor heaved a sigh of relief.

"Of course you daft alien." Rose slapped his arm and grabbed his lapels and kissed him.

When Rose pulled back she was crying and the Doctor was still lost in his thoughts from the sudden contact with her lips.

When he came back down to Earth (or New Earth for that matter) he looked at Rose's face, "Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did I do something wrong? I knew I forgot something that Amy said."

"No." Rose shook her head and laughed though her tears, "I'm happy. And everything is perfect."

"Oh! Ah, here." The Doctor took the ring from the blue box and slid it onto Rose's left hand.

The ring was sliver, and it had exactly five stones in it. Two small, round diamonds on the outside, and two more in blue that were shaped in squares next to them. And the final stone in the middle was the largest of them all.

"These are from the mountains of Gallifrey and they're the rarest in the universe." The Doctor started with the round ones. "And the blue ones are a kind of sapphire. They're the only ones in the universe that are the _exact_ same color as the TARDIS."

Rose was speechless as the Doctor continued, "The middle one is from a ring that was in my family for as long as I can remember. The last person who wore that stone was my granddaughter, Susan."

"It's beautiful." was all Rose could say. She knew that he didn't like to talk about his family or past, and Rose knew about Susan and how special she was to the Doctor.

"There's more." The Doctor started to blow out the candles. "Here, lay back and watch the sky."

Rose did so.

The Doctor laid down next to her and scooped her into his arms, and she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his side.

It was pitch black, the only light was from the single yellowish moon in the sky; which was full.

Then all of a sudden, bright lights started to zoom across the sky. The small pin balls of lights played in Rose's vision.

"This is called the 'Pedal shower'. It happens every 24,635,780 years, and these meteors come from a photogenic pair of interacting galaxies called ARP 273. The top galaxy is known as UGC 1810, and the lower half is UGC 1813; and you'll never guess what it's shaped like." The Doctor held her close.

"What is it shaped like?" Rose asked.

"The most beautiful flower in the universe."

Rose smiled into his chest and for once they weren't' running.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Rose and the Doctor walked hand in hand to the TARDIS after the meteor shower was over.

It was just them in the TARDIS, they had been spending a lot of time looking for Melody for Amy and Rory.

They entered the TARDIS and the Doctor put the coordinates for the Vortex and set it on autopilot.

"So, what happens now?" Rose asked with a glowing look.

"Well, we have a couple of options. It really doesn't matter to me as long as I get to bond with you."

"And how does that work? Or what is bonding anyway?" Rose was confused. She knew it was a Gallifreyan form of marriage, but she didn't know how it was done.

"Well, we can get bonded right now. We need the Vortex present and we connect our minds with emotions. Just follow me." The Doctor took her hand and lead her to the doors of the TARDIS.

"Just stay still and clear your mind. Then when your ready put your fingers on my temples." Rose closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth.

The Doctor slowly opened the TARDIS doors to the swirling bending Vortex. Then he took his fingers like he did with Donna; and placed them on Rose's temples, Rose did the same.

While this was happening the TARDIS lowered the lights and hummed softly to them.

Since Rose was now a Time Lady it was easier for her to walk into the Doctor's mind.

"Rose, we now have to pick one memory that proves our love is real. Any memory. But when we do find the one we have to project it to one another, alright?" The Doctor's voice echoed in her mind.

Rose nodded.

The Doctor knew which memory he was going to choose. It's the one right after he lost Rose the first time and offered Donna to go with him.

_He stood alone. Just the Doctor and his TARDIS, like it never should be._

_Just the quietness of the TARDIS reminded him of how he lost Rose. Normally she would be playing some kind of music and it was so loud that you could hear it from the console room. _

_He couldn't remember what kind of music it was, not even who was singing it. He wished he had paid more attention._

_The Doctor walked to the coral branch where Rose's blue leather jacket laid between the pillars. _

_How he wished that he hadn't taken advantage of having Rose with him._

_When he brought the sweet blue fabric to his face he breathed in; her scent washing over him._

_Then he slowly walked to her room._

_He dropped the blue jacket on the floor next to another pile of bunched up clothes. Rose's room was messy, he couldn't remember a time when it was clean. _

_He sighed and walked to her unmade bed. Her pick duvet was tossed to the side, just like she threw the covers off, and jumped out of bed._

_Her twisted sheets smelled of her Vanilla and Lavender perfume. _

_The Doctor sat down with his head hung low, and stared at his shoes. _

"_Oh my beautiful Rose." He rubbed his face and then just rested his head in his hands._

_"Rose Tyler, I loved you since the day I said you look beautiful and we went off to fight ghosts with Charles Dickens. My pink and yellow human, now lost forever. Just the thought of a single day without you tears my hearts apart." _

_He couldn't stop the tears, they just kept falling._

"_And now your bed is empty, just like my hearts. I could have tried harder, but I didn't try hard enough. And now I lost you, I can never see you ever again. I should have cherished everyday I had with you. Everyday that you would smile at me, everyday that you would tell me that it was the right thing to do._

"_I'm so sorry. Wherever you are in that cruel universe I hope that you live every single day of your short human life to the fullest. I think the worst part is that I can never tell you that I-"_

_His voice cracked. The Doctor had never done this before, but he had to release all of his bottled up feelings he had for Rose._

"_I never got the chance to tell you, even though we both knew it. I... I lo-"_

_It's been so long since he had said it to someone who he truly loved. Not like a best friend or a dog, but someone who meant the universe to him._

"_I love you." _

Rose was shaking from the memory that the Doctor had shown to her. And she did always know that he loved her without saying it back then. But when something is said it means ten times more than just the thought of it.

But it was never going to be a single memory for Rose, so she picked a few at hand and created something beautiful.

"_Run." His hand in hers._

"_I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own cause there's no one else"  
"There's me." _

_Forever_

"_Not a bad life."  
"Better with two." _

_Always._

"_I'm so glad I met you."  
"Me too." _

_The truth spoken._

"_We were... talking about dancing."  
"Didn't look like talking."  
"Didn't feel like dancing." _

_It never felt like dancing._

"_I just thought... 'cos I'd changed..."  
"Yeah, I thought 'cos you'd changed... you might not want me any more."  
"Oh, no, I'd love you to come!"  
"Okay!" _

_He loved her anyway._

"_I thought you and me were... Well obviously I got it wrong. I've been to the year 5 billion but this, this is really seeing the future, you just leave us behind. Is that what you are gonna do to me?"  
"No. Not to you." _

_Never._

"_Everyone leaves home in the end."  
"Not to end up stuck here!"  
"Yeah, well stuck with you, that's not so bad."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes." _

_Beloved._

"_If you talk to Rose... Tell her I... oh, she knows." _

_She had always known. _

"_How long are you going to stay with me?"  
"Forever." _

_Eternity._

_I love you._

Somehow they both knew what the other was about to do. They meet in the middle with a forceful kiss.

Then their minds flared up with each others life.

The Doctor's vacant lonely mind now lit up with Rose's love and affection. And Rose's newly formed mind seemed to click into place with his.

The Time Vortex spun faster and faster until the TARDIS couldn't take it no more and slammed the doors shut on them.

They both fell from the gust of air; with their arms tangled around each other. And they both (once again) lost track of time.

When they did pull apart Rose's eye's were wide, "Hello."

"Hello." The Doctor smiled at her.

"That was..." Rose was at a lost for words.

"I know." The Doctor breathed.

"You know what else?" Rose asked, with mischief in her eyes.

"Wha-" The Doctor began to ask but was cut off by Rose's lips against his.

They made out for a good nine minutes until things started getting exciting. Mind you they were still on the floor, but they both were getting impatient.

"We- should- go- to-" Rose said between kisses.

"Agreed-" The Doctor scooped her up into his arms without breaking contact with her lips.

He barely made to their room without tripping over something, but when he did trip on something it was the edge of their bed.

Rose giggled and the Doctor smiled into her; and they proceeded to do things... fun things. **;)**

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

They were at yet another bust with the hunt for Melody Pond.

It has been three days since they had gotten bonded. And they had spent many enjoyable days expressing their feelings to each other.

But when they weren't doing any sort of physical activity involving each other they were looking for Amy and Rory's child.

When they walked in to their room after the Doctor set the TARDIS for the next destination; the Doctor took off his tweed and shoes. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and a broken part of the TARDIS, then bounced onto the bed and focused on his mechanics.  
Rose laughed through her nose and shook her head, she also took off her shoes and jacket. She grabbed her hair brush and sat down next to the Doctor.  
As she finished with her hair the Doctor was zoned out of the real world, and only sound in the room was the soft sound of his sonic, and it was echoing through out the room.

When Rose was finished untangling her hair she laid down on the duvet and was immediately bored.

Her eyes found themselves on the Doctor's hunched over back.

She started dragged her finger up and down his spine and drawing pictures on his white shirt.  
Several seconds later he sighed, "That is very distracting." He told her.  
"Okay." She didn't stop.  
He again sighed and put his sonic on the nightstand and laid down next to his wife.  
Rose laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her middle.  
The Doctor cherished moments like this, but he also craved them too.  
There are so many moments in the Doctors life where he wanted to just rest with someone he loves.  
And now he can.  
When he had to leave Rose, or vise versa, his hearts would just crack, like dry desert dirt in the merciless sun.

"I quite like that ring on you." He said, playing with Rose's fingers that were intertwined with his.  
Rose gasped and sat straight up, "Wait here, I'll be right back." Rose ran out of the room, and darted down the hallway to her old room.

While she ran away she also left a very confused Doctor laying on their bed.

Rose opened her door and walked over to her bed, she bent down and grabbed a box underneath her mattress.

The box rested on her thighs and she blew the dust off the top. The container was as big as a watch box that you would give to someone for a birthday.

When she returned to her husband he was sitting up, "I almost forgot about something." She sat down next to him and tucked her legs underneath her bum.

"You gave me such a beautiful ring that I almost forgot that you need a ring too." Rose opened the box that was in her hands and took out a small silk pouch.

Rose presented a worn sliver ring to him. It had a dull sliver color and had three tiny diamonds along the middle. "This was my dad's ring. My mum gave it to me when she first told me how he died.

"There's also engraving on the inside." She showed the Doctor.

It said 'I Thee Wed'.

Rose now took the Doctor's left hand and did the same as he did three days ago with her finger.

"Rose..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Don't tell me that you don't deserve it or that you don't want it."

"No, not at all. I would be honored to wear this." The Doctor looked her in the eye as he spoke. "Oh! I forgot to mention the engraving on your ring didn't I?" He now took her ring and slid it off to show her.

"'Run'." Rose said aloud, "The first word you spoke to me."

The Doctor smiled as Rose's tongue stuck out between her teeth as she smiled and slid the ring back onto her finger.

"I love you." The Doctor said to her.

"I love you too... forever."

"Forever."

**Calm down, this is not the last chapter. Remember, I didn't even finish the God Complex yet. And do I have a surprise in for you... Muhahahaha.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, back to the God Complex!**

"Leave him alone!" The Doctor ran out of the room and towards Joe and the monster.

"Doctor!" Rose ran after him.

She saw him turn right at the end of the hallway, but when she turned the same corner... there was on one there.  
Rose's path twisted and turned along the corridors. She was soon out of breath, so she stopped and heaved heavy breaths.

But when she clearly heard growling coming towards her she looked over her shoulder.

Then she saw something big just down the hallway; she panicked and opened a random door then stepped inside without looking in. Rose caught the rest of her breath with her forehead leaning against the wooden door.

"Rose?" She heard from behind her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't move.

She felt as if she moved a muscle her frail body would shatter like ice.

But slowly she turned to face the owner of the voice.

There in the middle of the room was _him_.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

"No, we stay together." The Doctor crossed his arms, then walked over to Gibbis and started talking to him in a low voice.

Rory looked at the group of people, and felt like something was off. "Amy," He leaned into Amy's ear, "where's Rose?" he asked.

"Oh my god, Rose. She ran after the Doctor when he tried to save Joe."

The Doctor clapped him on the back and walked away, Amy immediately stood up from her chair.

"Doctor." Amy spoke to him.

"Yes, Amy."

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor blinked a few times and them looked around the room.

"I thought she was with you."

"No." Amy shook her head, "We haven't seen her since Joe... did whatever he did."

He looked lost for a moment and then closed his eyes and tried to find Rose with his mind.

But the problem was; he couldn't.

Somehow the telepathic link between them is blocked somehow.

"Doctor, what if she found her room?" Rory now was worried. He didn't want his best friend to leave again, or much less forget about her.

"For the first time, I don't know what to do." The Doctor couldn't think about that right now, so instead he distracted himself with Howie's problem, and hopped Rose was still alive.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

She could tell by his spiky hair, brown and blue pin stripped suit along with his Converse shoes that it was _him_.

"John?" She asked, her voice week.

"Rose, my sweet Rose." He stepped towards her and embraced her.

She couldn't stop shaking as she hugged her dead human husband.

Then she remembered, "You're not really here, are you?"

John sighed, "No, I'm not. I'm dead, you saw me die. This room is not for you." He pushed her back to look at her.

Rose nodded slowly, "Then I should leave."

"I think it's best."

Rose again nodded and tuned to the door.

"Rose."

She tuned around and rested her hand on the knob.

"I loved you. You know that, right?"

"Always." Rose smiled and left.

She didn't know how long she had been walking but she looked at the room numbers, she was in the 40's.

She opened up room 45, and inside was Darth Vader from Star Wars.

The man in the black suit was standing in the middle of the room, with his arm stretched out towards Rose.

"Join the Dark Side, young Wolf." Vader spoke. His shiny helmet gleaming against the dull hotel lamps.

"No, thanks, mate. Just go back to your Death star." And with that Rose closed the door.

Rose did always find Star Wars interesting, she prefers Star Trek though.

But with all the time she spent traveling time and space with the Doctor, she didn't like space movies much. Because of all of the theories and conflicts in space made her realize that it was all make-believe.

Rose now went over to the next room; room 43.

She turned the doorknob and peered inside.

Sitting cross legged on the bed was the Joker from the Batman movies.

He looked at Rose and started chuckling. His twinkling, hard, eyes bore their way into Rose's soft, kind ones. His wide smile crinkled the white makeup on his face.

Rose backed out of the room and closed the door.

"Must be the movie side of the hallway." She thought aloud.

Then she crossed the hallway and got chills up her spine when she saw the door.

Room 42 was vibrating in Rose's vision.

Her hand was shaking as she reached for the brass told herself to stop; to not open the door. But her body wouldn't listen and Rose turned her wrist and the door clicked open.

She let out a shaky sigh and pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Now standing the the room was the Doctor.

_Her_ Doctor, she could simply tell by the blue bow-tie and tweed.

He had his arms crossed and one hand lifted to his chin, like he was thinking. But his expression was hard, and a bit angry.

Rose let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god I found you. I was beginning to think that I was never going to get back to you."

The Doctor looked at her with a piercing stare.

Rose stepped towards him, "What's wrong?" She filled the empty space between them and took the Doctor's hand.

He forcefully took Rose's hand and shoved it off him, then he stepped away with a look of disgust. "Don't... touch me." He said sharply.

Rose stepped back with confusion. "What's the matter? Doctor?"

"Why don't you ever go away? Don't you get that I _want_ you to stay away from me?" His eyes were empty compared to the always love filled ones that Rose was so used to.

Rose sat down on the edge of the bed, "What do you mean? Don't you lov-"

"Love you? How could I love a person like you? You're just another companion who won't get the message through their thick skull; I don't love you. I don't love any of you. All you lot, useless apes who get themselves into trouble just so I can rescue them.

"Well you know what? You're the worst of them. You think I didn't want to leave you on that beach, the first or second time. I put on a show for you, with the 'I'm just an image, no touch'. While you were crying I was laughing at your thick feelings getting smashed. You think I love you, we'll guess what? I can't stand the sight of you."

All the while, Rose was drinking in every word, slowly and unwillingly.

He sneered at every teary blink of Rose's eyes, and the fearful shake of her body at his harsh words.

"You are so useless to me. I don't care one bit about your petty life. I _wanted_ you to leave, but you just keep coming back for more. Well I'm sick of it. You disgust me, with all of your 'I came back' rubbish. I don't care, and I never did.

"After I invited you into the TARDIS for the first time I immediately regretted it. Then I thought you were dead, remember the game station? I was so glad that I finally had you off my back, but then you came back again; and many more times after it."

"Stop." Rose said meekly.

"You want me to stop? I want you to stop. Stop coming after me. Stop always inferring that I _want_ you." He bent down and stared at her blackly.

"Stop." By now Rose was off the bed and heading towards the door.

"Good, you're finally leaving." The Doctor followed her.

Rose quickened her movements. She could hear him behind her, but she didn't look back.

"What prat would think that I would want someone like you?"

Rose ran faster and faster, but she could still hear the words echoing in her head.

"You think you're good enough for me? Just because you destroyed the Daleks and risked your life for mine?"

She didn't know what to do, or where to go. All she knew was that she had to run.

Rose stole a glance behind her, but soon she ran into somebody.

"Whoa." The persons arms steadied Rose's to keep her from falling over. "Rose, you're crying."

Rose looked up, it was the Doctor. "Wouldn't you like to rub it in." Rose pushed his arms away from her and hugged herself as she stood against a wall.

"Rose?" He walked up to the front of her.

"Leave me alone. I get it, you don't want me." Rose slowly slid down the wall and buried her face in her arms, and brought her knees to her chest.

"Rose, what happened?" He pushed.

"I'm just another companion, you made it clear enough! And you told me to stay away from you, and that's what I'm trying to do!"

She felt someone kneel in front of her and rest their arms on her elbows.

"Rose, it's me. Hey." He placed his hands on either side of her head and gently lead her to face him.

But her eyes were still downward. "Look at me."

She reluctantly looked up at him.

"Why would I not want a beautiful creature such as you?"

"Doctor?" Rose's voice was watery.

"Hello." He smiled.

Rose continued to cry as the Doctor took her in his arms.

She closed her eyes as she shook, "Praise him."

"What?" The Doctor leaned back to study Rose.

"Oh, it's just I went into some of the rooms and-" Rose tried to tell the real Doctor what had happened to her but he cut her off.

"You went into some of the rooms?" His eye's were full of worry.

"Yeah."

"Rose, you shouldn't have done that." The Doctor began to explain to her what they had figured out while she was lost.

They stood up together and grabbed each others hand; then walked to the end of the hallway, but just before they were about to turn a corner the Doctor stopped in their tracks.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rose looked up at him.

He was staring at door number 11 and he took a step forward. Rose's hand slid out of his as he kept walking to the door.

He grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

Rose gasped at the sight of what was behind the door.

"Of course, who else?" The Doctor silently closed the door and backed away from it. Rose grabbed his hand and nudged him to look at her.

His expression was lost until he realized that Rose was hugging him.

"Thank you." Then they continued to look for the surveillance room.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Rory and Rose were trying to hold the door closed from the monster from breaking in.

While Gibbis was cowarding between two bed the Doctor was trying to save Amy. But the door wouldn't hold and the monster bust through the hollow wood and sent Rory and Rose right into the wall.

Then the whole place started to crackle and then it slowly disappeared.

Now they were standing on blackness with blue lines across the floor.

Amy was asking questions and the Doctor was putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Rory, Rose, and Gibbis circled a window in the floor.

"See that planet there?" Gibbis pointed out the window.

"Which one?" Rory asked.

"The- the gray one."

"Which gray one?" Rose asked.

"The one right next to the yellow one."

Rory and Rose nodded simultaneously.

"That's where I'm from."

The monster stared moaning. Rose stood up and walked towards it, she knelt down by it and cradled its head.

"What's it saying?" Amy asked.

"'Such ancient creatures, drenched in the blood of the innocent, drifting in space, through an endless, shifting maze. For such creatures, death would be a gift, and accepted.'" The Doctor translated, then knelt down next to Rose. "Then sleep well."

He stood back up and walked a couple steps away, "'I wasn't talking about my race, or self'."

The realization of the monster talking about the Doctor was made clear, but it was talking about more than one person. Who?

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

"Don't tell me, this isn't Earth. And that isn't a real house." Amy said. They were back on the real Earth, and at Amy and Rory's home. "And inside lives a goblin who feeds on indecision."

"No. Real Earth." The Doctor pounded his foot on the ground to some how prove it. "Real house, real door keys." He then tossed a set of keys and Amy caught them.

"You're not serious." The Doctor smiled and grabbed Rose's waist. It was Rose's idea anyway.

"The car, too?" Rory asked. "That- That's my favorite car." Rory stepped towards the shinny red paint.

Rory turned around and the Doctor let go of Rose to follow Rory, "How did you know that was my favorite car?"

"Showed me a picture of it once and said, 'This is my favorite car'." The Doctor mimicked Rory's voice.

"No!" Rose stepped forward, "I told you that was his favorite car, because you asked me, 'What's Rory's favorite car'?" Rose mimicked the voice of the Doctor and punched in the shoulder.

Amy now walked up to Rory and asked for two minutes with the Doctor. Rory nodded and turned to the Doctor and grabbed his shoulder, "She'll say that we can't accept it because it's too extravagant, and we'll always feel the crippling sense of obligation." He turned back to his wife sitting on the edge of the car next to Rose.

Then he turned back to the Doctor, "It's a risk I'm willing to take." Rory patted him on the shoulder and went to explore the car some more. Rose got up to go join Rory and to leave Amy to talk to the Doctor.

Rose and Rory walked past the gate of their house, "Your door, it's TARDIS blue." Rose pointed out.

"He just couldn't resist." Rory looked around the house.

'_Rose_' She heard her name from the Doctor's thoughts. So Rose took Rory and grabbed him in a hug, "Got to go." And with that she ran out the door and ran up to Amy and did the same with her.

"Look after him." Amy whispered into Rose's ear.

"Look after him." Rose repeated.

They pulled apart and looked at each other, "Ameila, this isn't goodbye." Rose told her.

"I know." Rose wiped a tear from Amy's face and went back into the TARDIS; where she waited for the Doctor.

As soon as they left Rose took the Doctor into a hug.

"I had to save them." He simply said.

"I know, we all have to be save eventually."


	23. Chapter 23

**Bit longer than usual, but it's worth it. Thank you for the Reviews! Sometimes I forget that I put a detail in and I don't explain it later. **

**Enjoy :) **

The Doctor rapped on the front door.

"Are you sure about this 'Just dropping in' thing?" Rose asked.

The Doctor told Rose all about Craig and the rot.

"I'm coping on my own!" A man opened the door, his shirt was half tucked in and he hasn't shaved in a couple of days.

"Hello Craig, I'm back! Oh, and with my wife." The Doctor wrapped his arm around

Rose's side and smiled at him.

"She didn't. How could she phone you?"

"How could who phone me? Nobody phoned me. I'm just here. And with my wife!" The Doctor said in that tone that was way too enthusiastically.

"Hello! I'm the wife." Rose smiled at the confused man.

The Doctor leaned in through the door, "Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it."

"Don't be rude." Rose nudged his shoulder.

"It's a different house. We moved." Craig chuckled.

"Yes, that's it."

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Craig asked.

"Have you met my wife?" The Doctor draped his arms over Rose's shoulders.

"Uh, no?"

"Well! This is Rose, she's my wife." The Doctor smiled widely.

"Did you have a wife before? Because you never mentioned her." Craig shook Rose's hand.

"Nope. But now I do."

"Doctor, really, why are you here... with your wife?" Craig was looking for answers.

"Social call; I thought it was about time I tried one out... with my wife. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"This is the bit where I say 'I'm fine too', isn't it? Because I'm not fine, I'm fantastic."

"Good."

"Love to Sophie." And with that the Doctor left Rose still standing by the opened doorway. "Bye."

Rose stayed where she was standing and smiled at Craig and counted to three.

Then their front porch light flickered. Twice.

Rose gasped and stared at the light, shocked.

"Something's wrong."

Then the Doctor whizzed by Rose and Craig and went into the house.

But Rose just stood there, staring at the light.

The Doctor came back and looked her over.

"Rose?"

"I didn't know it would be so soon." She whispered to herself.

"What?" The Doctor waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." Rose tried to smile to reassure him.

"Okay, then, come on."

They both stepped into the house and the Doctor grabbed his sonic and started sonicing.

As the Doctor forgot his manners Rose turned to Craig, "You got a lovey home."

"Thank you. Are you Alien too?" He asked.

"Well, I was human. And then I wasn't. But now I'm a completely different species." Rose looked up the stairwell after the Doctor practically ran up them; just to make sure he didn't _trip_ up them.

"So you _are_ alien."

"Yes. To you I am an alien. But I'm not an alien to the Doctor."

The Doctor came tumbling back down the stairs. "On your own, you said. But you're not. You're not on your own." He tuned and went back up.

"Just... shh." Craig said as Rose went up with the Doctor.

"Increased sulfur emissions, and look at the state of this place. What are you not telling me?" The Doctor stopped on the landed and turned to Craig.

"Doctor please. Shh-" Craig tried to keep the Doctor quiet.

"Shh!" The Doctor parroted.

"Shh!" Craig shushed back

"No, _you_ shh!" The Doctor walked up to a closed door.

"You... _Doctor_." Craig whispered.

"Why? What's in there?" Rose asked Craig as the Doctor eyed him suspiciously.

As soon as Craig told her Rose tried to get the Doctor to stop also. "Doctor, don't open the bloody door."

But the Doctor burst into the room with a "Whatever you are, get off this planet!" and pointed his sonic about the room.

Then there was crying.

"You've woken him!" Craig sighed.

Rose slapped the Doctor on the chest. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked, offend.

"You woke the baby! And you didn't listen to Craig when he tried to stop you, _and_ you didn't even listen to me!" Rose scolded the Doctor like _he_ was the child in the room.

"Sorry. But he wouldn't tell me why."

"Don't argue with me mister." Rose pointed a finger at him.

"Okay." The Doctor pasted on a face that made Rose sigh. "I'm sorry. And I'm incredibly lucky to have you."

"Yes you are." Rose smiled at him and the Doctor held out his arms for a hug.

Rose took him in a hug.

All the while Craig was trying to calm down his child. He was swaying and humming to him, but he wouldn't stop crying.

"Give him here." Rose stepped towards Craig.

Craig shot a nervous look to the crying child and to Rose. "Okay." He handed him over to Rose.

Rose cradled the child in her arms and rocked back and forth and almost simultaneously he stopped crying. Then the only thing you heard was the soft humming of Rose's voice.

"How did you do that?" Craig asked bewildered.

"I'm just good with children. You see I'm married to him." Rose motioned toward the Doctor who was sonicing stuffed animals. "Here, he might be hungry. I take it you have a kitchen, don't you?"

Craig told them to follow them and they went back down the stairs.

The Doctor immediately went to the refrigerator and rummaged for something to put in his mouth.

"So when you say you're on your own-" The Doctor took a drink from a milk carton.

"Yes, I meant on my own with the baby, yes, because no one thinks I can cope on my own. Which is so unfair because I can't cope on my own with him." Craig looked at his child in Rose's arms. "I can't. He just cries all the time! I mean, do they have off switches?"

"Human beings? No, believe me I've checked." The Doctor paged through a book and sat across from Rose at the table.

Rose raised her eyebrows at him. "Oi, I was once human." she argued.

"No, babies." Rose handed the small human over to Craig; and almost immediately started crying.

He started to put him in a high chair. "How dose that work? With you he was just fine, but as soon as I held him he started up again."

"Sometimes this works, though." The Doctor leaned forward and put a finger to his lips and shushed softly.

The baby blinked and then stop fussing and just cooed.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Craig sounded desperate.

"Probably not." The Doctor picked up '_Can you choo choo too?_'.

Craig looked over at Rose and she shook her head at him. Then he turned back to the Doctor, "Oh, please. Come on. I need something. I am rubbish at this!"

"At what?"

"Being a dad! You read all the books, and they tell you you'll know what to do if you follow your instincts. I _have_ no instinct." Craig went on about this weekend and how he wanted to prove to people that he could do this well.

Rose patted him on the back and the Doctor laughed. He was reading 'Daisy's_ Wild Ride_' and then he set the book down.

"So what did you call him? Will I blush?"

"You never blush." Rose commented quietly.

"No. We didn't call him 'The Doctor'." Craig began pacing again. Rose picked up a rattle and started playing with the baby.

"No, I didn't think you would."

"He's called Alfie. And what are you doing here, anyway?"

The Doctor leaned in to the child. "Yes, he likes that, Alfie. Though, personally, he prefers to be called Stormageddon Dark Lord of All."

"Sorry, what?" Craig asked.

"That's what he calls himself."

"And how do you know that?"

"I speak baby."

Craig looked at Rose. She nodded, "It's true, I know."

"Can you speak baby?" Craig asked her.

Rose nodded, "I can speak anything."

The Doctor scoffed.

"Laugh it up old man. I had a lot of spare time on my hands and I learned every language there is to study!"

"Okay, then," The Doctor began and the baby cooed once more. "what did he just say?"

"He said 'This bunny is pink, I don't like pink'." The Doctor squinted at Rose.

"Is there anything else I don't know about you?"

"Loads."

"But I don't even know when his nappy needs changing. I'm the one who's supposed to be his dad." Craig sat down and put his head in his hands. While the Doctor picked up a pepper grinder and peppered Craig and then set it down on the counter.

"Yeah, wondering where his mum is. Where is Sophie?"

"She's gone away with Melina for the weekend. She needs a rest."

The baby started to laugh and make various noises. Rose laughed.

"No! He's your dad. You can't just call him 'Not mum'." The Doctor started massaging Craig's shoulders.

"Not mum?"

"That's you. Also, 'Not mum' that's me and Rose is..." He paused for Alfie's answer. "'Closest thing to mum'. But everyone else is... Peasants. That's a bit unfortunate."

"What are you here for? What's happening? Sorry Rose, you're lovely; but why now?"

"Just popped in to say hello."

"And we were bored." Rose added.

"You don't do that." Craig laughed. "I checked the upstairs when we moved in. It's read. And next door, both sides. They're humans. Is it in the fridge? Are there aliens in my fridge?"

"Like Ghostbusters?" Rose asked.

"I just wanted to see you, Craig. And I wanted you to see my wife. Cross my hearts."

"Cross my hearts too." Rose drew two 'x'es over her chest.

"Bit of a farewell tour we're taking. Popping in to see you then we're off to see the Alignment of Exodor."

"What's the Alignment of Exodor?" Craig asked.

"Seventeen galaxies in perfect unison. Meant to be spectacular. We can't miss it. Literally can't. It's locked in a time stasis field. I get one crack at flying my TARDIS straight into it. If we get our dates right, which we have."

"Sounds nice."

"So this is us, just being social. Never mind that."

Rose's eyes widened at his tone and Craig was wishing he had not done that.

"Never mind what?"

"Yeah, what are we never minding?" Rose asked.

"Mmm... nothing."

Craig and Rose looked at each other and Rose shook her head for the third time tonight.

"No, you've noticed something. You've... you've got your noticing face on. I have nightmares about that face."

"We all do." Rose added.

"Nope! Given all that up. Done noticing things." The light over the kitchen table started flickering. "Didn't even notice that, for example. Well, got to go. Good seeing you, Craig."

The Doctor shook Craig's hand and leaned down to the baby. "Goodbye, Stormageddon. Rose." He began walking out of the kitchen, but Rose didn't move.

Alfie or Stormageddon started crying again. Then Craig grabbed the Doctor's sleeve. "No, wait, wait. Can you do the shushing thing?"

"No, it only works once. And only on life forms with underdeveloped brains. Rose." The Doctor called to her again; but she didn't move a muscle.

"Hand on, you said farewell tour. What do you mean, farewell?" Craig asked.

"Shh." The Doctor shushed Craig and he closed his mouth and stopped talking.

"Have you ever done that to my while I was human?" Rose asked, curious.

The Doctor just walked out and Rose heard the front door open and close.

"Hand on a minute." Rose told Craig and followed the Doctor.

She walked out the door and stopped by the pavement. She heard the Doctor talking to himself. "Just go. Stop noticing. Just go-" Then he walked over to the TARDIS doors and leaned his head against it; still talking to himself.

Rose walked up behind him. "We're staying aren't we?"

"Yeah."

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Rose was the shop counter when the Doctor came out of Toy Town pushing a stroller and with Craig looking confused.

"-putting in new cables, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, that it." The Doctor slapped himself in the head. "Mystery solved, wasting my time. Now, you can go home and I can go to Exodor with my wife."

"Who is pretending to work at a shop. And hoping that you won't blow it up this time." Rose said from afar.

The Doctor soniced the lift doors and they opened. "Goodbye. And here's the lift."

"It says it's out of order."

"Not anymore. See? Here to help." The Doctor ripped the caution tape off and rolled Alfie in.

"No, it says danger!" Craig stopped him.

They continued to argue about lifts for some time, until the Doctor motioned to Rose and the Doctor joined Craig in the lift and it dinged.

And the Doctor went on and on about teleports until Craig tried to make sense of it all.

"Like a 'Beam me up' teleport, like you see in Star Trek?"

"But the point is, is that someone's been using a 'Beam me up' Star Trek teleport. Could be disguised as anything."

"But a teleport in a shop?"

_Then the lights started flickering once more. Rose's blood freezes in her veins every time that happens._

_She remembered what Bad Wolf had said to her._

"What was that? Is that the lights again?" The Doctor looked around at their surroundings.

"Yes, that's it. It's always the lights." The Doctor said a couple octaves to high.

"Why did you say that like that?"

"Like what? Like... like" He cleared his throat. "like what?"

"Like that, in that high-pitched voice?"

"Just keep looking at me, Craig. Right at me, just keep looking." They locked eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, because. Because-" Craig began to turn around but the Doctor caught him and spun him back around. "Because I love you."

_'I love you' Rose heard in her mind; which confused her._

_'I love you too?' Rose sent back, questioning why the sudden thought._

_'Good. Good, that's... good.' she heard one final time._

"You love me?"

"Yes, Craig, It's you. It's always been you."

"Me? What about Rose?"

"We don't have to tell Rose. Is that so surprising?" The Doctor wrapped him arms around Craig's shoulders and took out his sonic at the same time.

"Doctor are you going to kiss me?"

"Yes, Craig, yes, I am. Would you like that? Rose thinks I'm a great kisser and I know since I can read her mind sometimes." The Doctor puckered his lips.

"Doctor, no, I-I can't. I'm taken! You're taken!" Then Craig turned around. "Oh my god!"

"Or we could just hold hands. If It'd make you feel more comfortable."

"What is happening?!" Craig screamed.

"Well, first of all, I don't really love you, except as a friend, and I really love Rose instead!"

"What is that?!" The Doctor quickly soniced around and then they were back in the lift.

"Quick reverse."

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" The lift dinged again and then opened.

Rose heard the other lift ding from afar and she used her super time lady hearing to see if it was Craig and the Doctor; and it was.

"Good afternoon, Val." The Doctor said to the woman who was working right next to Rose.

"Hello." She responded.

A few quite words were exchanged between the two and then Rose heard, "You're my baby." And then the Doctor hugged Craig.

Val smiled next to Rose and Rose had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing. She knew what Val was thinking.

"I hope you don't mind my saying, Doctor," Val began and the Doctor walked over, then found a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "but I think you look ever so sweet, you and our partner and the baby."

Rose's face went beet red and she laughed silently at the Doctor's face. He looked at Rose and Rose had to turn around to keep from laughing even more.

"Partner?" He asked. "Yes, I like it. Is it better than companion?"

The Doctor looked over to Rose's turned back and saw that it was shaking. Then he searched her mind for the reason and all he heard was hysterical laughing.

"Companion? Sounds old fashioned. There's no need to be coy these days."

"You've not noticed anything unusual around here, lately, Val?" The Doctor leaned in.

"Well..." She began.

"Yes, yes?"

"Mary Warnock saw..." Val looked around to see if anyone was listening in. "Dom Petheridge snogging Andrea Groom outside the conservative club on his so called day off golfing." Val nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all."

Rose finally gathered herself together and turned back around.

"Rose." The Doctor said.

"Doctor."

"Val, why don't you tell the Doctor what you told me earlier today?" Rose said, without breaking eye contact with the Doctor.

"Oh, there is that silver rat thing."

"Oh, well can you show me where you found this... silver rat."

Val headed off with the Doctor and Rose continued with her shop work. Her shop instincts kicked in even though it's been a couple centuries since she worked in one.

Rose headed over to the shoe department and started picking up boxes that where laying on the floor.

The somebody tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss, do you have this in a..." Rose turned around and looked at the person.

It was Ameila Pond.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, you guys remember when the Doctor proposed to Rose and there was the whole rose galaxy thing. I went onto NASA for all of that information. So if you want to check it out for yourself, just go to Google and type in 'NASA- Rose of Galaxies' and you can see pictures taken by the Hubble telescope. **

"Rose?" Amy asked, wide eyed.

Rose's mouth was still hanging open. She didn't know whether to act like she didn't know them or act normally.

"Hello, and welcome to..." Rose began, but she couldn't take it anymore.

Rose engulfed Amy in a hug and Amy gladly exchanged the action.

"Amy did you..." Rose heard Rory's voice, then he too was being squished by Rose's arms.

"Rose, what are you doing as a shop worker?" Amy asked.

"Well, I'm here with- get down!" Rose ducked behind the shelves of shoes and Amy and Rory did the same.

"Why are we hid-" Rory began but then a very familiar "Rose?" cut off his sentence.

Rose slowly stood up and peeked over the shelf. The Doctor was looking around; probably for Rose.

But soon he walked in the opposite direction.

Rose motioned them to stand. "Why did we just hide?" Rory finished his question.

"Because that was the Doctor." Rose answered.

"You're here with the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Yes. And it involves aliens."

Amy smiled. "When does it not?"

"Me and the Doctor are pretending to work here. Because something is wrong as usual and we couldn't resist solving it."

"That sounds like fun." Amy smiled, sadly.

"I really missed you guys. And so dose the Doctor, trust me." Rose told them.

"Then why did he get rid of us?" Rory asked.

"He was scared. Even though he doesn't like to admit it, he was scared. He has already lost so many loved ones in his life. And you were the first companion after his regeneration." Rose explained.

"Where you a first?"

"I was the first with his ninth and tenth. But I was also the last. When he lost me the second time it was in his tenth. And when he regenerated _you_ where the first to fix him."

"Fix him?"

"When he regenerated, he was alone. And no one should ever be alone when they die." Rose was getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Rose? Is something wron-" Amy began but was cut off by another "Rose?"

"I have to get back to him." Rose took a couple steps back. "Goodbye."

And with that Rose left her two best friends behind.

It was all coming together.

The light flickering... twice.

The reunion with the two Ponds.

And now all that is left is one final clue.

A couple hours later the store closed. Rose tried to find the Doctor, but needless to say... she lost him.

The store started to close, and shoppers slowly disappeared.

When Rose heard George (the security guy) coming her way she quickly hid under a rack of clothes. And a short while later she heard some more feet pass her way.

She didn't know how long she stayed hidden but she heard more footsteps walking though the store again. She also heard mummers about a base, but she dismissed the information.

Rose went back to Craig's house a couple minutes after the feet passed, because she knew that the Doctor and Craig would had returned by now.

Rose walked in and heard crying. She then walked up the stairs and on the way she heard the Doctor's voice.

Then she stepped off the stairs and stood in the doorway of Stormageddon's room; she silently watched the Doctor try to hush the child.

"Save the tears for later, boyo."

The Doctor then groaned and rubbed his eyes. "No, that was crabby. No that was old. But I am old, Stormy. I am so old, so near the end."

Rose stared at her feet.

She knew that the Doctor knew he was going to his final death and he didn't tell her.

The Doctor picked up the baby. "But you, Alfie Owens, you are so young. Aren't you? And you know, right now, everything's ahead of you. You could be anything."

The baby cooed.

"Yes, just look at Rose. She stared as an anomaly, almost a no one. But she took a chance. And look at her now, almost the most powerful woman in the universe, she would do anything, I mean she _could_ do anything."

Rose was leaking tears from her eyes.

"You could walk among the stars just like her. They don't actually look like that, you know. They are rather more impressive." The Doctor pointed around the room at the pentagrams.

He then soniced something and then the room filled with _real_ stars. "You know, when I was little, like you, I dreamt of the stars. I think it's fair to say in the language of your age, that I lived my dream, I owned the stage, Gave it 110%. I hope you have as much fun as I did, Alfie."

Rose shifted her weight and the door creaked, but the Doctor didn't even turn his head.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Where did you go off to?" He asked.

"I got lost. It's like when I was a toddler and I couldn't find my mum in a grocery store. God, I thought I lost her forever. But she was always there." Rose walked further in and took Alfie from the Doctor and held him.

"Your dad's trying his best, you know." The Doctor told Alfie. "Yes, I know; it's not his fault he doesn't have mammary glands."

Rose smiled, and the baby responded.

"No! Neither do I." Rose chuckled at the Doctor's tone. "Rose, why is there a sinister beeping coming from behind me?"

Rose looked over his shoulder and gasped.

The Doctor spun around. "Oh, no, you don't." He soniced the Cybermat and told Rose to run.

"No! And leave you?"

"It's just stunned, go!" She ran out the door and the Doctor followed her down the stairs.

They ran into the kitchen, "Did you make this mess?" Rose asked him over her shoulder.

"Maybe... yes. Okay, now, go outside!" They both ran outside and the Doctor shut the door behind them.

"Doctor! Your sonic!" Rose noticed that he dropped it.

"Come on Craig, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up." The Doctor was calling Craig to warn him not to go inside the house.

Too late.

Craig was on the ground struggling with the Cybermat _inside _the house; and then the Doctor breathed on his hands and rubbed them together.

"What you doing?" Rose asked.

"Stand back, Rose." Rose did so. And then the Doctor burst through the glass on their door.

They wrestled with it for some time. And when they finally got it to stop the Doctor clapped his hands and said "Bravo."

"Are you two done trying to show off for me and the baby?" Rose walked in through the now shattered glass door.

"Alfie!" Craig ran up to Rose and she handed him the baby.

Craig went up back to Alfie's room to change his nappy.

"Why would _I_ try to impress you?" The Doctor turned to Rose.

"Cause you're always trying to impress me." Rose smiled at him.

The Doctor laughed and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist. "Now, why would I do something like that."

"Because you like me." Rose flicked his nose with hers.

"You minx." The Doctor captured her lips with his.

They only stopped when they both heard Craig coming back down the stairs. The Doctor took the Cybermat in the living room and Craig went in also.

But Rose decided to clean up the kitchen a bit. They _did_ make a mess anyway.

When Rose was finished she went back in to find the Doctor looking at a sleeping Craig and Alfie.

Rose sat on the other side of him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Rose..." The Doctor trailed off.

"I know." She patted his hands.

"No, you don't. And I should had told you as soon I as knew."

"Doctor."

"I shouldn't have been so selfish as to keep this sort of information from you."

"Doctor."

"And the worst bit is that you're trying to be okay with it."

"Doctor. I _do_ know." Rose urged him.

"What do you know?"

"I know your going to your death soon." Rose forced the words out of her mouth.

"How did you-"

"Lake Silencio, Utah... America." Rose told him.

"Rose, how do you know?"

"I can't tell you until you figured it out yourself. Time lines and all that." Rose explained.

"I understand." The Doctor, really, could have gone on about it until Rose told him, but he knew it was the right thing to do, and left the topic alone.

"You know," Rose yawned. "running around is really making me exhaus..." Rose trailed off.

She was soon asleep and then the Doctor carefully unwrapped Rose's arms from him and draped a blanket over Craig and then one over Rose.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Rose woke up to the sound of an answering machine and squinted at the early time sun. She sat up at looked around for the Doctor.

"Doctor?" No one answered. "Craig, wake up!" Rose slapped Craig's leg.

"Wha- What?" He answered tiredly.

"The Doctor is gone." Rose stood up and walked around. Then she stopped in her tracks, the Doctor left her. Just when they needed each other the most.

"Where's the Doctor?" Craig asked.

"He went to go stop the Cybermen."

"How do you know?"

"He left a note on the fridge. Now Craig, I know you're going to go after him but I need you to give him this." Rose pushed a small silver device into Craig's hands.

"What am I suppose to do with it?"

"When you see the Doctor again throw this on the ground, and it will play a message for him. It's like... have you ever seen Star Wars?"

Craig nodded.

"Well, remember when R2D2 played that message of Princess Leia calling for Obi Wan Kenobi? It's kinda like that."

She grabbed her Vortex Manipulator from her bag and punched in coordinates.

God she loved that bag. It never leaves her side.

"Where are you going?" Craig asked as he fussed with Alfie.

"Goodbye Craig. I really hope I get to see you and Alfie again." Then Rose was gone, in a flash of blue light.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

"It's like you said, Doctor. You got to believe you can do it." Craig was pointing a price gun at the Cybermen.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor assumed Rose would be here within five seconds and furious.

"Rose... oh, she told me to throw this on the ground and it will play a message for you." Craig dug into his jacket pocket and found the small device.

Rose's face appeared in the middle of the room. "Doctor, if this is playing that means I didn't get the chance to tell you something." Rose was speaking way too fast, almost too fast that the Doctor couldn't understand her.

"Every night since the game station I have been having dreams where Bad Wolf tells me what I have to do in order to not have paradoxes form. And recently she gave me three warnings on when I will have to leave you.

"One, the mice will make the light flicker twice. That was when we first arrived at Craig's house, the light flashed twice.

"Two, the ponds will visit once more. I saw Amy and Rory in the shop, and I talked to them, they're doing fine.

"Three, your love will leave. You left me this morning, alone; to go fight off aliens without me. I understand it was for my safety but you can't do that anymore. I want to fight aliens with you, whether or not I might get killed.

"So this is me, saying goodbye." Then the picture was gone.

The Doctor couldn't move. But he shook his head and whispered, "No."

"You located us." The Cybermen began to interrogate Craig, but the Doctor couldn't think straight until they took Craig and started to convert him.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

River gasped as a bright flash of light appeared in her cell.

In the place of the light stood a very familiar woman.

"Rose Tyler, what are you doing here?" River sat up on her messed up bed.

"Well, it's time." Rose sighed at the much younger woman than her memory.

River blinked at her a couple of times, "It's time to tell them who I am?" She clarified.

Rose nodded her head, "We have some time though, before we have to leave."

River smiled and patted next to her, and scooted over for Rose to sit down.

When Rose did she didn't look at River, she just stared at her feet, "I had to leave him."

River knew what she meant, "See? That's the thing, you _had_ to leave. It's not like you wanted to."

"But I don't even know if he understood what I was saying. I sent him a message that I _had_ to but I know he was heartbroken. And the real problem is that I cant tell him _why_ I had to." Rose buried her face in her hands.

River rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

It didn't work.

Rose's eyes started to slowly drip salty tears as she spoke through her sobs, "I'd say its like when he left me, but I can't imagine how he did it. All I want to feel right now is his hearts beating against my chest."

River thought for a moment, "Rose, look at me."

Rose angled her face to look up at River's.

"He was able to leave you on that beach because he loved you. This is how you were able to leave, you love him. Even though he's about to be killed you still know that it has to be done."

Rose nodded, "I love that daft alien no matter what happens. Because to be honest, I really don't know whats going to happen. I've been having these dreams that tell me what to do at every single moment that I'm away from him."

River furrowed her brows, "Dreams?"

"Yeah, when I do sleep or when I'm unconscious this person appears to me. I believe that the person is Bad Wolf, although I never seen her face before." Rose explained.

River nodded, "What makes you think that it's Bad Wolf?"

"Well, it's all golden. And I can't think of another explanation."

"It's always the _big bad wolf_ isn't it?"

Rose smiled, "You got it; and right on time as usual, shall we go now?"

"Yes, it is time." River and Rose stood up and River typed into her Vortex Manipulator.

Then the next moment they were at Demons Run.

"Well, then, soldier, how goes the day?" River spoke out among the quite group of people.

Rose leaned away from River and locked eyes with the Doctor. "Hi honey." She waggled her fingers at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" The Doctor sounded angry as he walked up to River. "Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today?"

River shook her head, "I couldn't have prevented this."

"You could've tried." The Doctor spoke through his teeth.

River fell silent and the Doctor's eyes slid to Rose's face.

"You're here."

"And I'm also in there." Rose nodded her head to the TARDIS. She couldn't remember Demons Run; but the Doctor told her what happened to her.

"How?"

"Because of so many reasons I can even begin to list them." Rose then turned to face River, "You'll be okay. But I have to get back."

River nodded, she knew that Rose had her bag with her. And somewhere in that bag she had a Vortex Manipulator.

Rose faced the Doctor, "Everything will be okay, with time." Rose couldn't help herself she took the Doctor into a hug. She tried to make the hug feel reassuring to the Doctor, but she knew it was a final and forgiving goodbye to her.

Rose stood back and wiped a tear from her eye and activated her Vortex Manipulator.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wedding of River Song spoilers, so be aware. Sorry I only got one chapter out last week. I've been watching Fringe on Netflix and I think I'm starting to get addicted to it. Thank you for all of your positive feedback! **

Rose has been looking.

Looking everywhere for the Doctor.

Her only orders from Bad Wolf were to leave the Doctor and lead River to Demons Run. But she completed that mission. She didn't know what to do after that.

So Rose decided to find The Doctor again. She doesn't know where he is, but she has a whole universe to guess. Since she still had a working Vortex Manipulator is was easy to get from place to place faster, but it wasn't always accurate.

But she tried everywhere. When she heard the word Doctor, mentioned with a planet and a time, she was there within a minute.

She tried Autopia, Olympus, Frontios, Sarath, and so many more planets.

Rose thought about looking for his mind; which is very difficult in the whole universe. She thought it was too risky since he could be anywhere in time and space; and there are eleven Doctors running around the universe at the same time.

Rose couldn't think of anything else to do, so she tried it.

Her mind ran into the wrong Doctor once or twice, but when she felt the familiar warmth, of which she bonded with, she heard one word: '_Dalek_'.

There was only one crashed Dalek ship at the time, so Rose took her chance with that one.

Since her chance of seeing the right Doctor was increased, she decided to look her best, so she changed into her favorite gold dress.

It flowed past her ankles and it waved in the wind; if there was wind. She also put her cape on, she picked it up along the way of her travels. It was a deep red, and she often thought that she must look like _Red Riding Hood_. (***hint hint***)

Rose boarded the Dalek ship to find it in ruins, there were exploded Daleks everywhere. Cables where ripped out of the walls, and sparking. The lights on the sides of the hallways flickered.

Glass was shattered.

Metal was torn.

And there were Dalek eye-stalks littered on the floor.

Then she heard a Dalek in the far off distance. "Emergency! Emergency! Weapons system disabled!"

Then she caught the sound of a sonic screwdriver. "Emergency! Data core has been breached!" Rose followed her ears.

"Hush now, I need some information from your data core." Rose walked down a hallway to find the Doctor hunched over a fallen Dalek. The head was off and he was taking it apart. "Everything the Daleks know about the silence."

"Silence will fall when the question is asked." Rose spoke from behind him. He turned around, and slowly walked towards her, then stopped with wide eyes. "The oldest question in the universe. Hidden in plain sight."

"Rose?"

"Hello." Rose lowered her hood, and was nervous, she didn't know how he felt about her leaving. And his expression was blank, and she didn't even feel any emotions coming from his mind. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rose's voice cracked.

The Doctor took another step forward and engulfed her in a hug. Rose then felt a huge wavy of relief wash over her.

"I'm truly sorry." Rose said through a shaky breath. "I am going to explain everything."

The Doctor leaned back. "I don't care where you were. All that I care about is that your safe."

Rose's head dropped. "I don't deserve you."

"Hey." The Doctor brought her chin up with a finger. "You deserve so much more than I can ever give you. You have torn apart worlds to find me over and over again. And I'm sure you would do it many more times, if you had to."

Rose looked into his eyes. They were soft, and thankful. "I love you."

"I love you too." The Doctor leaned down and met his lips to hers.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

_~The Docks of Caliso B~_

The Doctor walked up to the window with Rose by his side. "Gideon Vandaleur. Get him. Now." He said to the red man.

The Doctor was wearing his stetson and Rose was in her cape with the hood up.

"Who says he's here?" The man replied. And that was when the Doctor set a Daleks eye-stalk on the counter in front of them.

Wordlessly the man walked away. They got a table and waited for him. There was some kind of liquor on the table with a glass and then the Doctor pulled out _'Knitting For Girls' _and stared to read.

"I don't know why you read that." Rose told him.

"It's very interesting to me. And some of the patterns in here are very extraordinary." The Doctor replied without looking up from his page. "Like you can make a pillow case that looks like a cat." The Doctor showed her.

"Maybe you should knit one for me." Rose looked at the table. "What's this?"

The Doctor looked down at the table also. "That's Hypervodka."

"Hypervodka? As in, the stuff Jack told us about, when he had four and woke up with his executioners?"

"Yes, it's very... potent."

"It can't be that bad." Rose looked at the bottle.

"Try it, then." The Doctor dared.

Rose's competitive side kicked in and she poured herself a shot. She shot a sly glace at the Doctor before tilting the glass back.

Rose's expression went from smug to disgusted. She started struggling to keep the harsh liquid down.

"Told you." Rose was still coughing into her arm when she smacked his arm.

Then a man came along and sat across from them.

"Father Gideon Vandaleur." The man lowered his hood. Rose noticed that he wore an eye patch.

"Former envoy of the Silence. My condolences." The Doctor added with a whisper.

"Your what?" He replied, confused.

"Gideon Vandaleur has been dead for six months." Rose told him and then leaned in. "As in not alive."

The Doctor whipped out his sonic and pointed it at the man. A small person appeared in the eye. "Can I speak to the captain please?" The small man nodded and ran off.

"Hello again. The Teselecta, time traveling, shape changing robot, powered by miniaturized people."

"You just like to say that, don't you?" Rose asked.

"Never get bored of that." He said to Rose, then the Doctor spoke to the robot. "Long time since Berlin."

"Doctor, what have you done to our systems?" The captain asked.

"Oh, they'll be find. If you behave. Now, this unit can disguise itself as anyone in the universe, so if you're posing as Vandaleur, you're investigating the Silence. Tell us about them."

"Tell you what?"

"One thing, just one; their weakest link."

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"The people are getting restless. They know the queen is your _only_ legal move." Rose leaned back in her chair, and relaxed. "Except you've already moved it twelve times. Which means there are now over 4 million volts coursing through it."

The man who Rose was playing against (Gantok) looked around. The audience was shouting at him to move. "That's why they call it 'Live' Chess."

Gantok ignored her words and tried to grab his queen. They were in somewhat of an arena and Rose could tell that people were already making bets on who would win.

"Even with that special gauntlet of yours, you'll never make it to bishop four alive."

"I am a dead man, Wolf. Unless you concede the game."

"But I'm winning. I have always won. Well..." Rose trailed off into her thoughts.

"Name your price."

"Information." She leaned forward.

"I work for the Silence. They will-" Gantok motioned to his neck. "-kill me."

"They're going to kill someone who is very close to be too. And very soon. He was just going to lie down and take it. But you know what? Before my husband has to go, I would like to know why he has to die."

"Dorium Maldovar is the only one who can help you."

"Dorium is dead. The Monks beheaded him at Demons Run." Rose wasn't sure where this was going anymore.

"I know. Concede the game, Wolf, and I'll take you to him."

Rose considered this for about three seconds, but she knew there were many ways to speak to someone who you think is dead.

First off, they might not even be dead. But in this case, Rose took her chances and conceded the game.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Rose was now standing in some kind of a cave; it was dark, dirty, and very mucky.

Then Rose's former chess player entered the cave, and he held a torch. "The Seventh Transept, where the Headless Monks keeps the leftovers. Watch your step, there are traps everywhere."

Rose looked down at his feet, then she heard a scurrying noise. "I hate snakes."

"There are no snakes in Transept."

"Oh, good." Rose said relived.

"The skulls eat them." Gantok told her.

There were hundreds of skulls lined along the walls, like a supermarket. "The Headless Monks behead you alive, remember?"

They came to an opening, with six pedestals lined along the room, they were in a circle. "What's in the boxes?" There were boxes on top of the pedestals.

"Because some people are rich and some people are left to rot. And Dorium Maldovar was always very rich."

Rose took a look at the box that was the third from the end. It had a pattern on the front and it was wooden. She slid the front of the box over to reveal Dorium's blue head. His eyes were closed until he sneezed.

Rose looked over her shoulder, "Thank you for leading me to him Gantok." She turned back to the blue head.

"My pleasure. It saves me the trouble of burying you, Wolf." Gantok turned a gun to her. Rose turned around and looked at the red gun. "Nobody beats me at chess."

"Well, then two people can beat you, because I was taught to play like that." Rose looked down at his feet. He was standing in the light. "You said there were traps?" Rose backed away.

"Yes... AH!" Gantok suddenly fell into the ground below him. Rose ran to the hole and looked into it, she reached down.

"Grab my hand!" She shouted. He was being engulfed by skulls, they were snapping their jaws and rolling towards him.

It was too late.

He was buried by the bones and his screams faded, then the skulls turned to Rose. She let out a little yip and dug in her bag for her sonic, and she quickly closed the hole and fell back on her hands.

"Hello?" Rose heard behind her. "Is someone there?" It was Dorium.

Rose stepped into his field of vision. "Oh, Wolf. Thank god it's you." He said relived. "The Monks, they turned on me."

"I can see that. You look... different." Rose tripped over her words.

"Give it to me straight, Wolf. How bad are my injuries?" He gave her a concerned look.

"Um, they're a bit... harsh." Rose wasn't sure of what she was suppose to say.

Then he burst out laughing. "Oh! You thought I didn't know! Ahh... that was good."

"_This is absurd!" The supposed Caesar stopped the Doctor, right in the middle of his story, about time and what happened to it. "Other worlds, carnivorous skulls, talking heads. I don't know why I'm listening to you." He took another breath full, of smoke, from his cigar. _

"_Because, in another reality, you and I are friends, and you sense that. Just as you sense there is something wrong with time." The Doctor explained. _

"_But how do you know what happened to the Wolf, if you weren't even there?" He stood behind his chair._

"_Because we have a telepathic connection, and she shared that information with me." _

"_She?" _

"_Yes." The Doctor answered simply. _

"_So let me get this straight. This... _Wolf_, is a woman, and you have a special connection with her?" _

"_That's correct." _

"_What is she like?" He pushed for more information about her._

_The Doctor paused for a moment. He thought about Rose, he didn't know where she was now. All of history is happening at once, she could be anywhere. "She is like... the most forgiving, understanding, caring, lovable person I have ever met." _

"_Attractive, I assume." He took another puff. _

"_The most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on." The Doctor was now lost in his thoughts, about his wife._

"_You mentioned another woman." _

_The Doctor snapped back to reality. "Yes. I am getting to her." _

"_What is this female like? Another attractive being?" _

"_Hell..." The Doctor began, and 'Caesar's eyebrows rose. "...in high heels." _

"_Tell me more." _

_And the Doctor started where he left off. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the wait. I was staying at my grandmother's house and she doesn't have the best wifi. Anyway, Impossible Astronaut spoilers! Almost done with season six and this is the 26th chapter! **

"Oh, it's not so bad really. As long as they get your box the right way up." Rose stared at the talking head in a wooden box as he rambled on. "I got a media chip fitted in my head years ago and the wifi down here is excellent, so I keep myself entertained."

Rose sighed as bent down so she was eye level with him. "I need information on the Silence." She stood back up and crossed her arms. "What can you tell me about them?"

Dorium blinked. "Oh. They're a religious order of great power and discretion."

"Go on."

"The Sentinels of History, as they like to call themselves." He continued.

"So why do they want the Doctor dead?" Rose questioned.

"No." He shook he tried to shake his head. "Not really. They just don't want him to remain alive."

"Same difference. If they don't want him to remain alive then they want him dead." Rose began to pace and she turned away from the blue head. Her patience was running thin.

"I guess that goes for you too."

"What?" She wheeled around on her heel.

"They wanted you dead too. But then they soon discovered that you too can't live without the other. So they're really killing two birds with one stone."

"So if they kill one of us, then the other won't live for much longer." Rose put the pieces together.

"You both are people with a long and dangerous past. But both of your futures are infinitely more terrifying. The Silence believe that it must be averted."

Rose thought for a moment, and then stepped towards Dorium. "What is so dangerous about our future?"

"On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature will speak falsely or fail to answer, the wolf will howl and a question will be asked, a question that must never ever be answered."

Rose mind went blank, but her mouth spoke. _"Silence will fall when the question is asked." _She shook her head and got back her thoughts.

"Silence _must_ fall, would be a better translation. The Silence is determined that the question will never be answered. That the Doctor will never reach Trenzalore, and that the wolf will never stop howling."

"What dose the question have to do with the Doctor? Why is it so important?" Rose once again bent down to Dorium's level.

"The first question, the oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight. Would you like to know what it is?" He added in a lower voice.

Rose thought. "I think I already know what it is."

"Are you sure that you are correct?" The skulls around the room started to, what appeared to be, whispering. Rose took an apprehensive look around at them.

"Sure as I'll ever be." She glanced back to the head.

"Let's compare notes just to be positive." Rose waiting for his answer.

But then a familiar _whoosh whoosh whoosh_ filled the room. "Time to go, blue man." Rose slid his hatch shut and picked it up, and as soon as the TARDIS materialized she pushed the door open and closed it behind her. "It's too frightening. Put me back."

"Not a chance." Said a voice from the console. The Doctor stepped away from the rotor and looked at Rose. He was wearing his stetson, and his jacket that he wore to Berlin.

"Doctor." Rose set the box down on the captains chair, and hear a responsive, "Ow."

The Doctor walked towards her and swept her into a kiss. Rose was a bit surprised and backed into the console. But a voice interrupted them, "I have fallen on my nose."

Rose grinned into him and stepped back. "I brought company."

"Ooh!" The Doctor looked excited and walked towards the box.

"Have you got wifi here?" It spoke.

"Did you find Dorium?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"I'm bored already and my nose is hurting." The box rattled.

"I found him a little too much." The the Doctor slid the box opened.

Dorium's head was upside down and he nearly tumbled out of the box when the Doctor opened it. The Doctor pushed his head back into the box and stood back.

"Did he give any information about the Silence?" He asked.

"Nothing that we don't know already." Rose responded. "But he knows the question."

The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes. They were filled with confusion, wonder, but most of all, fear.

Rose walked up to him and cuffed her hand over his ear and whispered it.

The Doctor's head dropped and he wondered over to his monitor and looked at his death information again. Rose followed him and put an arm around his side. "It'll be okay."

"We all have to die, Doctor." Dorium spoke. "But you, more than most. You do see that don't you? You know what the question is now. You do see that you have to die?"

"_And Silence will fall." 'Caesar' looked at the Doctor while he explained his situation. "All the times I've heard those words I never realized that it was my silence. Our silence." He scoffed. "Our death." _

"_Why do you keep saying 'Our'?" _

"_One can't live without the other. Me and my special friend. If she died, I would. If I died then-"_

"_She would." _

_He sighed. "The Doctor will fall, and the Wolf will howl." The Doctor looked around. "Why are we here?" _

"_This? This is the Senate room." Caesar walked away from the Doctor._

"_Why did we leave your office?" _

"_Well, we wanted a stroll, didn't we?" He stopped, and turned around, and said in an obvious tone. _

_The Doctor looked at his wrist and ran his hand over his pulse. "I think I've been running." He looked up. "Why do you have your revolver?"_

"_Well... You're dangerous company, soothsayer." _

_The Doctor looked down and his left arm; there was a single black tally on his skin. "Yes. I think I am." _

"_Resume your story." _

"Why lake Silencio, why... Utah?" The Doctor asked Dorium.

"It's a still point in time. Makes it easier to create a fixed point, and your death is a fixed point, Doctor; neither of you run away from this."

"I've been running my whole life, and Rose has been running for over half of hers. Why should we stop now?"

"Because now you know what's at stake, why your life must end. _Both_ of your lives must end."

"Not today." The Doctor shook his head and rejoined Rose by the console.

"What's the point in delaying? How long have you two been delaying already?" Dorium asked, still upside down.

"Been knocking around a bit." The Doctor picked up his phone and dialed a number.

Rose looked over at Dorium. "We're taking a bit of a farewell tour."

"Things to do, people to see. There's always more."

"And there will always be more." Rose added.

The Doctor nodded, "I can invent a new color, save the dodo, join the Beatles-" The person on the other end of the phone picked up. "Hello it's me. Get him. Tell him we're going out and it's all on me, except for the money and driving." He put the reviver end of the phone to his shoulder. "I have got a time machine, Dorium. It's all still going on. For us, it never stops."

Rose knew where this was going. He's wearing the same clothes as when she first arrived in Utah with Jack. This was it.

"Liz the first is still waiting in a glade to elope with me-"

"What?" Rose placed her hand on her hip and glared at the Doctor.

"I mean she's waiting for me to... uh... pick her up so we could go... fishing?"

Rose waited a second longer, just to let his mistake sink in a little more. She wasn't jealous or anything like that, she just likes that face he puts on every time he thinks she not going to forgive him. "Okay."

The Doctor breathed and then continued. "I could go back and tell Donna Noble that she's the most important woman in all of creation before she even got married... the first time! I could go on all Jack's stag parties in one night!"

"Time catches up with all of us, Doctor."

"Well, it has never laid a glove on me!" He took a moment to breathe. "Hello." He spoke into the phone.

Rose could hear the other end. _"Doctor, I'm so sorry. We didn't know how to contact you. I'm afraid Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart passed away. A few months ago. Doctor?" _

The Doctor stood idle until Rose nudged his shoulder a bit. "Y- uh, yes, yes. Uh..."

"_It was very peaceful. Talked a lot about you, if that's any comfort. Always made us pour an extra brandy in case you came 'round one of these days." _

Rose took the Doctors hand and Dorium asked, "Doctor? What's wrong?"

"N- nothing." He put the phone back on the receiver. "I... just..." Then he took a deep breath and pulled out the blue envelopes that he took from Craig. "It's time."

Rose squeezed his hand and gave him a loving look. She knew what was going to happen next.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

The Doctor put the finished written letters on the table across from the Teselecta. "Surly, you could deliver the messages yourself."

"It would involve crossing my own timestream. Best not." The Doctor looked down at the blue paper on the table.

"According to our files, this is the end for you. Your final journey. We'll deliver your messages. You can depend on us."

"Thank you." The Doctor picked up one of the envelopes. "But this one, needs to go somewhere impossible." He looked down at Rose.

"Where is impossible, exactly?" The captain asked.

"A parallel universe. And to a woman with no hope."

"Who?"

"Me." Rose said. She took the letter from the Doctor's hands and opened it. Then she dug around in her bag and took out the same exact letter.

"You kept it?" The Doctor asked.

"I have always had it with me." She opened her original letter and took out the directions for the Dimension Cannon.

"What's that?" The Doctor looked at the folded up piece of paper.

"Well, how do you expect me to get back?" She handed him the paper. He read it over and looked at Rose.

"I need a piece of paper." Rose took out paper that looked exactly the same and the Doctor copied down the instructions. He then placed the paper in Rose's envelope and placed it on the table with the other three.

"Goodbye." He then took Rose's hand and lead her away. But Rose didn't move, the Teselecta was suppose to offer help, and then switch places with the Doctor.

But just then the Teselecta did indeed stood up, and said. "Doctor, whatever you think of the Teselecta, we are champions of law and order, just as you've always been. Is there nothing else we can do?" Rose looked to the Doctor, but he lowered his head and continued out the door.

"_Why would you do this?" 'Caesar' asked the Doctor. "Of all the things you've told me, this, I find hardest to believe. Why would you invite your friends to see your death?" _

_The Doctor shook his head. "I had to die. I didn't have to die alone. Amy and Rory; the last centurion and the girl who waited. However dark it got, I'd turn around, and there they'd be. If it's time to go, remember what your leaving. Remember the best. My friend have always been the best of me." _

"_And did you tell them this was going to happen?" _

"_It would help if you didn't keep asking questions." The Doctor looked down at his arm. There were now three tallies on his vain. "We don't have much time." He whispered to him. _

"_What about this 'Hell in High Heels' woman? Was she there?" _

"_Yes, she was there. River Song came twice." _

"_What about this other woman?" _

"_She was there. Both of hers. Everything was in place. I only had to do one more thing; I only had to die." _

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Oh my god." River Song looked out, at lake Silencio. There was an astronaut standing in the water.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now you do not interfere."

The group of three talked theories to each other while the Doctor walked out to the lake. Rose stayed where she was, and watched, what everyone else thought was the Doctor's final death. She was standing back by the TARDIS, her and the Doctor repaired the Chameleon Circuit and took it to the beach. It changed into a short of beach house/shack.

It was about 20 yards from their car and their picnic set up.

Rose peeked over the edge of the door and listened in.

River's head visor rose to revel her scared face. "I can't stop it. The suit's in control."

"Your not suppose to. This has to happen."

"Run." River breathed.

"I did run. Running brought me here."

"I tried to fright it, but I can't. It's too strong."

"I know, it's okay. This is where I die. This is a fixed point. This must happen. This always happens. Don't worry. You won't even remember this." The Doctor shifted his eye's over to his friends who stood idle; watching, and wondering. "Look over there."

River shuddered and followed his eyes. "That's me. How can I be there?"

"That's you from the future. Serving time for a murder you can't probably remember. My murder."

"Why would you do that? Make me watch?"

"So you know that this is inevitable."

"What about Rose? You love each other. You can't die now."

"Rose knows that this is unavoidable. That this time, I have to die."

"Where is she?"

''Up, over there." The Doctor jerked his head in the direction of the TARDIS. River looked. "She's with the TARDIS, and she knows."

Then River's hand started to rise. "River, you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven."

"Please, what about Rose? Think of her. Please, please, just run!"

"Can't."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Don't you dare. Goodbye River." The Doctor closed his eyes and waited, and all the while he spoke to Rose in his mind.

"_Wow, that was a pretty good performance there Time Lord." _Rose complemented. _"I almost thought it was real."_

"_Thank you dear." _

Then there was a series of loud shots and then nothing. The Doctor was still alive.

He opened his eyes to see River smiling. "Hello sweetie."

"What have you done?!"

"_Doctor? What's happening? Why aren't you dead?" _Rose questioned him.

"_Don't say that like it's a good thing." _

"Well, I think I just drained my weapons systems." River explained.

"But it's fixed. This is a fixed point in time." The Doctor didn't know what was going to happen.

"Fixed points can be rewritten."

"_Oh my god! Doctor!"_

"No they can't! Of course they can't! Who told you that-"

Then everything started to erase itself. Time collapsed.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm skipping out on some details of this episode, so it's better if you've seen it, because you might not understand what's going on. It's just quicker. Not much of Rose in this chapter, just some mentions and explanations. Anyway I think we are nearing the end of this story. :'(**

"Well, what happened?" 'Caesar' who is actually Winston Churchill; walked towards the Doctor.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing happened and then it kept happening. Or, if you prefer, everything happened at once and it won't ever stop. Time in dying; it's going to be 5:02 in the afternoon for all eternity. A needle stuck on a record." The Doctor explained.

"A record? Good lord, man, have you ever heard of downloads?"

"Said Winston Churchill."

Winston sniffed. "Gunsmoke. That's gunsmoke." He raised his gun to look at it. "Oh, I have appeared to have fired this."

Then the Doctor noticed that he had a spear in his hand. "We seem to be defending ourselves."

"I don't understand."

The Doctor started to explain the Silence to Churchill. All about how you can't remember them when you look away.

"But what about that woman? The one who you have the special connection with?"

"For some reason she is able to remember them. Like when all of us look away and forget she will remember what they look like, what they said, and even what they did."

"But you don't know why?"

"No. I really wonder where she is right now, though."

The Doctor then flipped the spear over in his right hand and revealed multiple tally marks. There were so many groups of five that they were uncountable.

Then came a familiar rattling sound, and they both looked up at the ceiling. The Silence creatures were all hanging from the ceiling, and the number corresponded with the tally marks on the Doctor's arm. Uncountable.

But then a black cylinder device rolled across the room and started beeping, red lights flashed across the top.

"Go!" The Doctor pushed Churchill away from the beeping before it blew up, and then it exploded with smoke.

Then came in people dressed in war gear and bearing guns, they were shouting and pointing their guns at the ceiling. Then one of them spoke, "Keep the Silence in sight at all times. And keep your eye drives active."

"Who the devil are you? Identify yourselves!" Churchill yelled from the floor.

A woman walked through the smoke. "Pond. Amelia Pond."

The Doctor laughed but Winston pulled a gun on her. The Doctor quickly grabbed his arm and lowered it. "No! She's on our side. It's okay Winston. Amy you have to listen to me, do you know anything of Rose?"

She walked closer. It was the Ameila Pond the Doctor knew, but she wore an eyepatch over her left eye. "No... no Amy." The Doctor looked at her confused and concerned. "Why are you wearing that?"

Amy was silent, and then she lifted her arm and pointed a gun at him. Then she shot him square in the forehead.

Then everything went black for the Doctor.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

The Doctor woke up to a fan spinning on a ceiling, and a radio talking. A train whistled and the Doctor's vision came into focus. Standing in a doorway was Amy, with her arms crossed and watching the Doctor.

"Amy."

"Those stun guns aren't fun. I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You need to get up, though. We'll be in Cairo shortly." Amy explained.

"Amy Pond. Ameila Pond from Leadworth. Please, listen to me. I know it seems impossible, but you know me. In another version of reality, you and I were best friends. We- we traveled together, we had adventures."

The Doctor tried to stand up. "Ugh!" He leaned against a wall. "Ameila Pond, you grew up with time rift in the wall of your bedroom. You can see what others can't, you can remember things that never happened. And if you try, if you really-" The Doctor staggered around the room and grabbed a random object that was on a table.

"-really try, you'll be able to..." Then the Doctor noticed what he was holding in his hand. It was the TARDIS. "Oh."

Amy nodded and smiled. The Doctor looked around the room. There were drawings of Cybermen, and Daleks, and almost all of the alien creatures that they had ran into. "Oh!"

"You look rubbish." Amy commented.

"You look wonderful." He tossed the box to Amy.

"So do you. But don't worry." She opened a small cabinet and pulled out a coat hanger with a tweed and bow-tie. "We'll soon fix that."

The Doctor sighed and smiled. "Geronimo." Amy turned around and let the Doctor changed. He also shaved his full grown beard too. "Okay, you can turn around now. How do I look?"

"Cool." Amy said from behind her desk.

"Really?"

"No." Amy shook her head and smiled.

"Cool office, though. Why do you have an office? Are you, like, a special agent boss lady, or something? Not sure about the eyepatch, though."

"It's not an eyepatch. Time's gone wrong. Some of us noticed. There's a whole team of us working on it. You'll see."

"It's just you have an office on a train! It's so cool! I want an office, never had an office before."

Amy got up from behind her desk and went to hug the Doctor. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." The Doctor rubbed her back. "What about the Roman?" The Doctor wondered.

"You mean Rory?" Amy asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Mm hmm."

"My husband, Rory, yeah?" Amy went back to her desk and grabbed a drawing of hers. "That's him, isn't it? I've no idea. I can't find him, but I love him very much, don't I?"

The Doctor looked at the drawing that looked nothing like Rory. "Apparently."

"I have to keep doing this, writing and drawing things."

The Doctor looked behind her, at her wall of drawings. Like the Doctor saw before, the Cybermen and Daleks. There was also a drawing of Amy in the Pandorica and her as a Pirate. But one drawing caught his eye, it was a picture of a wolf.

"Amy." The Doctor walked towards the picture. "What is this?"

"Oh, that's a wolf. While I was remembering what we did together, I saw a wolf." Amy explained.

"Is this suppose to be a reference to Rose?"

"How can a wolf be a reference to Rose?" Amy crossed her arms.

"Long story short, she absorbed the Time Vortex and destroyed the Daleks. The warning she gave herself was called Bad Wolf. And the Silence know her as the Wolf."

"That explains a lot." Amy seemed lost in her thoughts until the Doctor grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Is she here? Do you know where she is? Is she safe?" The Doctor rambled through his questions.

"Doctor, I know where she is. You will see her, I will take you to her. And she _is_ safe... at least we think so." She silently added. The Doctor didn't hear that last part because of the wave of relief that he exhaled.

"It's just so hard to keep remembering."

"Well, It's not your fault. Time's gone wrong. Do you remember why?"

Amy thought for a moment. "The Lakeside."

"Lake Silencio, Utah. I died."

"But then you didn't die. See, I remember it twice, different ways."

"Two different versions of the same event, both happening in the same moment, time split wide open. Now look at it." The Doctor pointed to the window. "All of history, happening at once."

"But dose it matter? I mean, can't we just stay like this?"

This time it was the Doctor's turn to think. "Time isn't just frozen, it's disintegrating. It will spread and spread. And all of reality will simply fall apart."

Then the door opened to reveal a familiar looking Roman, in solider gear. "Ma'am, we're about to arrive. Eye drives need to be activated as soon as we disembark."

The Doctor smiled at the unaware Rory as Amy replied. "Good point. Thank you, Captain Williams."

The Captain nodded and the Doctor smiled even wider. "Hello."

"Hello, sir. Pleased to meet you." He still stood in the doorway.

"Captain Williams; best of the best. Couldn't live without him." Amy said.

The Doctor turned around and grabbed Amy's drawing of 'Rory' and the actual Rory started to leave. "No." The Doctor compared the drawing with the real man.

"What is wrong." Amy grabbed her drawing back.

"Amy, you'll find your Rory. You always do. But you really have to look."

"I _am_ looking."

"Oh, my Amelia Pond. You don't always look hard enough." The Doctor held her head in his hands.

Amy leaned in and whispered. "Why are you older. If time isn't really passing, then how can you be aging?" Amy straightened his bow tie and dusted off his tweed.

"Time is still passing for me, as is Rose. That's why you have to take me to her as soon as you can."

"We're already here." The train whistle blew.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

They were walking down the stairs of the pyramid, with Amy, Williams, and the Doctor. "You have to put it on sir." Rory told him.

"An eyepatch? What for?" The Doctor held the black patch between his fingers. They came to the bottom of the stairs and passed though a hallway with other soldiers.

"It's not an eyepatch." Amy argued.

"It's an eye drive, sir. It communicates directly with the memory centers of the brain, acts as external storage."

"Only think that works on them." Now there was a member of the Silence in a tank filled with water. "Because no living mind, besides one, can remember these things."

"And that person is Rose, right?" The Doctor asked. He still doesn't know how Rose's brain retained the memory of the Silence.

"The Silence. We've captured over 100 of them now, all held in this pyramid." Rory explained.

"Yeah. I've encountered them before." The Doctor walked up to the tanks and the creatures rattled. "Always wondered what they look like."

"Well, put your eye drive on and you'll retain the information. But only for as long as you're wearing it."

"The Silence have human servants. They all wear these." The Doctor pointed out.

"They'd have to."

"This way." Rory lead them away. The Doctor followed and then placed the eye drive on his right eye. "They seem to be noticing you."

"Yeah, they would."

"So why aren't the human race killing the Silence on sight anymore?" Amy Asked.

"That was a whole other reality. What are the tanks for?" The Doctor stopped at one of the windows with a creature inside.

"They can draw electricity from anything, it's how they attack. The fluid insulates them. And I really don't like the way they're looking at you." Rory explained.

"Me neither." The Doctor told him.

"Ma'am," Rory looked at Amy. "I'm sure it's nothing, but I should really check this out. They haven't been this active in a while." Then he turned to the other two men. "You two, upstairs. Check all the tank seals. Then the floors above. Get everyone checking."

"Sir." They replied and walked away.

"You go ahead ma'am."

"Thank you, Captain Williams. Doctor, this way." Amy started to walk away.

The Doctor followed after her. "Captain Williams; nice fellow. What's his first name?"

"Captain. Just through here."

"Give us a moment. Just need to... check something. Ma'am." The Doctor saluted Amy and followed after Rory. "Loyal soldier, waiting to be noticed. Always the pattern. Why is that?"

"Sorry, sir?" Rory looked at him, confused.

"Your boss, you should just ask her out. She likes you. She said so."

"Really sir? What did she say?" Rory walked to the next tank and ran in finger along the seal of the tank.

"Well she just sort of... generally indicated-"

Rory cut him off. "What exactly did she say?"

"She said that you were a Mr. Hottie... ness. And that she would like to go out with you for texting and scones." The Doctor was really making this up as he goes.

"You really haven't done this before, have you?"

"No I haven't." They took a moment and looked at each other, waiting for the other one to say something.

"See you in a moment, sir." Rory went back to checking the tanks.

The Doctor patted him on the shoulder. "Yes." He walked away.

"Come on, Doctor. Time for you to meet some old friends, and to reunite with someone who is more than your friend." Amy waited for the Doctor at the end of the hallway.

They entered a room that looked like control center. And then there was Rory over the speaker. _"Attention all personnel, attention all personnel. Please check all the site containment units." _There were soldiers and people in lab coats, and then there was one single woman standing in the middle of the room.

She had blond, frizzy, curly hair.


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, this is the last chapter. But it's been an awesome, unbelievable journey with all of you readers. I love Rose and the Doctor with all my hearts and I hope you do too.  
**

"Doctor River Song." The Doctor spoke to her.

She turned around. "Hello Doctor. 'Bout time you got here." River also had an eye drive over her right eye. Then she walked off to the side to reveal the evil woman sitting in a chair behind her.

"The death of time. The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, why couldn't you just die?" Madame Kovarian spat at the Doctor.

"Did my best, I showed up. You just can't get good psychopaths these days." He said to Kovarian. Then he turned to River. "Love what you've done with the pyramids! How did you score all this?" The Doctor circled Madame Kovarian.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a real pushover." River explained.

"I always thought so; so did Rose."

"It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian? Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, introduce her to the Doctor and the Wolf. Who else was I going to befriend and care about?" River told her.

"Oh, you care about me and Rose, now?" He moved towards her.

"Get him." Amy ordered the guards.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, isn't that sweet, come here you." The guards quickly pulled The Doctor away from River.

"I'm not a fool, sweetie. I know what happens if we touch." _The Doctor leaned forward and shook off the guards, then grabbed River's arm._ "Get off me! Get him off me!"

"Doctor, no! Let go! Please, you've gotta let go! We have to explain something to you!" Amy yelled at him.

"Get him off of me!"

"Doctor!" Amy screamed at him.

"I'm sorry River, It's the only way." Then they flashed to the lakeside, and the Doctor was about to die once again. Time actually started to move again, but then him and River were pulled apart.

"Cuff him." River told them.

"Why do you always have handcuffs?" Two of the soldiers took out handcuffs and clicked them around his wrists. "It's the only way, River. We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin again.

"And I'll be by a lakeside, killing you."

"And time won't fall apart. The clocks will tick. Reality will continue. There isn't another way."

"I didn't say there was, Sweetie. There are so many theories about you and I, you know."

"Idle gossip." The Doctor jeered at her.

"Archeology." River sounded offended.

"Same thing."

"Am I the woman who saves you and your wife, or the woman who murders you both."

"Oh... I don't want you to save me or Rose."

"I don't want to murder you." River looked like she could cry.

"Well this is no fun at all."

"It isn't, is it?"

Amy looked up at the ceiling, drips of water were leaking from the cracks. "Doctor. What's that?"

"The pyramid above us. How many Silence have you got trapped inside it?" The Doctor also looked up.  
Madame Kovarian laughed. "None. They're not trapped. They never have been. They've been waiting. For this, Doctor." She smirked. "For _you_."  
Rory rushed into the room. "They're out! All of them!" He grabbed a piece of wood and barricaded the door.

"And you're wearing eye drives, based on mine I think." She smiled to her own amusement. "Whoops."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor stepped towards her.

One of the scientists eye drive started to be electrified. She fell down in pain, and some other people started screaming and collapsing.

Then the Doctor's started crackling. "Eye drives off, now! Removing them!" Amy took off the Doctor's and then her's stared up.

"The Silence would never allow an advantage without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person. Either death. Or debilitating agony. But they will take you all. One by one." She laughed, but she soon stopped because her own eye drive appeared to be crackling with electricity.

"We could stop this right now, you and I. Amy, tell her." The Doctor urged her.

"We've been working on something. Just let us show you." Amy seemed desperate at this point.

"No point. There's nothing you can do. My time is up."

"We're doing this for you!"

"Then people are dying for me. I won't thank you for that, Amelia Pond."

"Just let us show you." River begged.

"Please!" The Doctor gave in. "Captain Williams, how long do we have?" Amy asked Rory.

"A couple of minutes."

"That's enough. We're going to the receptor room right at the top of the pyramid. I hope you're ready for a climb." The Doctor followed River and Amy stayed with Rory.

They climbed to the top of the pyramid. "What is this?" The Doctor looked around. "Oh, it's a timey-wimey distress beacon. Who built this?" The Doctor walked around to the side. And there was a chair in the middle of the contraction. A person sat in that chair. A person with blonde hair.

"Rose!" The Doctor flew to her side. He bent down his head, because of the handcuffs, and looked at her face. It was blank, and her eye's were glowing gold, just like the time she went-

"Bad Wolf." River told him. "We found her like that. She was projecting some kind of energy and it was the kind of energy that we need for this to work."

"River? Has she said anything?"

River looked unwilling to share this kind of news with the Doctor. "Sh- she said somethings, yes."

"What kind of things, River?"

"Things about Trenzalore, the Silence, and the Wolf. But Doctor," She took a step towards him. "What is Trenzalore?"

The Doctor was silent and he didn't make eye contact with her. "Who built this?"

River sighed, she knew if he wasn't going to answer now, he wasn't going to answer ever. "I'm the child of the TARDIS. I understand the physics."

"But that's all you've got is a distress beacon?" The Doctor didn't understand.

"I've been sending out a message. A distress call. Outside the bubble of our time. The universe is still turning and I've sent a message everywhere. To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. _'The Doctor is dying. Please, please help.'_"

"River! River! This is ridiculous! That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse, it's stupid! You embarrass me." The Doctor stood on his feet, but still wouldn't leave Rose's side.  
Amy came up the stairs with Rory by her side. "We barricaded the door. We've got a few minutes. Just tell him. Just tell him, River!"

"Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong. They're aren't any. It's not the sun. It's you. The sky is full of a million million voices, saying,_ 'Yes of course. We'll help.'_ You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came you'd really have to do more than just ask? You've decided that the universe is better off without you. But the universe doesn't agree."

"River, no one can help me. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating."

"I can't let you die-" River argued.

"But I have to die!"

"Shut up! I can't let you die without knowing you are loved. By so many and so much. And by no one more than Rose."

"River, Rose knows that I have to die now. She's okay with it, she understands. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions and billions will suffer and die."

"I'll suffer if I have to kill you."

"More than everything living thing in the universe?!"

"Yes. You and Rose have saved me so many times I lost count." The Doctor took a step towards River.

"Amy, uncuff me, now." Amy did so. "River. We have to do this. If you say you're doing this for me and Rose, so we can be together forever, like it should be; by doing this you're making it worse than better."

The Doctor walked over to where Rose was sitting. "Rose, now, _is_ time. Rose Tyler is time itself. And what's happening to time? It's dying. By not going back and killing me is going to kill Rose. As we speak, Rose is getting weaker and weaker.

"If what you're saying is true, then you will do this for _her_. Just look at her." River stepped over in front of Rose. She was unusually pale, and then River felt her pulse. It was faint, and slow.

"If you want to save your best friend, you have to do exactly as I say." River sniffed and nodded. "Okay, take Rose's hand." River grabbed Rose's left hand and the Doctor grabbed her right. "I'm going to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully and tell no one what I said."

The Doctor leaned into River's ear and whispered, _"Look in my eye."_ River leaned back and did so. She saw a miniature of the Doctor, and that it was the Teselecta who was going to die, not the Doctor. "I just told you my name. Now, there you go, River Song, Melody Pond, please, help me. There isn't another way."

The Doctor stretched out his hand for River to grab. She took hold of his hand and Rose sat straight up. She glowed brighter than she ever had before.

"_Ο λύκος θα ουρλιάζουν όταν ο γιατρός πεθαίνει."_ Rose's voice wasnt' her own. But then they were back at Lake Silencio, and then the Doctor was shot and killed by River; like he was suppose to. Amy cried, they set him out in a boat and burned his body, and then they left.

Rose finally came out of the TARDIS that was safe on shore and dove into the water, she tipped the small boat over and dragged the 'dead' Teselecta to shore.

"Okay, Captain, they're gone." The robot stood up and then a ray of light came from it's eye, and then, there stood the real Doctor.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Amy Pond sat in her garden looking up at the stars. And then there was a crackle of electricity behind her. Amy knew River had came with her Vortex Manipulator. "Heard there was a freak meteor shower two miles away, so I got us a bottle."

"Yeah, thank you dear." River poured herself a glass of wine and sat down next to her mother.

"So, where are we?" Amy was wrapped in a blanket.

"I just climbed out of the Byzantium. You were there. So young. Didn't have a clue who I was. You're funny like that. Where are you?"

"The Doctor's dead, and we haven't heard from Rose since." Amy said bluntly and took a drink of her wine.

"How are you doing?"

"How do you think?" Amy plastered on a fake smile.

"Well I don't know unless you tell me."

"I killed someone. Madame Kovarian. In cold blood."

"In an aborted time-line. In a world that never was." River pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can remember it, so it happened. So I did it. What does that make me now? But River, right before everything went back to normal; Rose said something."

"Yes, she did."

"I think it was Greek. What did it mean?"

River sighed. "She said, 'Ο λύκος θα ουρλιάζουν όταν ο γιατρός πεθαίνει'."

"What dose that mean?"

"It means, 'The wolf will howl when the doctor dies'."

Amy took it all in. "I need to talk to the Doctor but I can't now, can I? I need Rose to tell me It's going to be okay, but she isn't here."  
River set down her glass and looked at Amy. "If you could talk to either of them, would it make a difference?"

"He's dead, and she probably is too, so, so I can't."

"Oh, Mother. Of course they aren't." River smiled and touched Amy's arm.

"Not for you, I suppose. You're seeing the younger versions of them. Running around having adventures."

"Yeah, I am. But that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Okay. I'm going to tell you what I probably shouldn't. The Doctor's last secret. Don't you want to know what he whispered in my ear."

"He whispered his name."

River shook her head. "Not his name, no."

"Yeah it was. He said it was."

"Rule one?"

"The Doctor lies."

"So do I. All the time. Have to. Spoilers. Pretending I don't know you're my mother. Pretending I didn't recognize the space suit in Florida."

"What did he whisper in your ear?"

"Oh... those two. They're always one step ahead of everyone. Always a plan."

"River. What did he tell you? River?" River laughed and told Amy what the Doctor did.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Who's carrying me?" Dorium was still in his box, then someone just picked him up and started moving him back to his pedestal. "I demand to know!" He heard more than one set of footsteps. "I'm a head. I have rights. I want my doors open this time."

The person set his box on his stand. "I _demand_ that my doors are open." The person then opened his hatch. There were two people standing in the room, they were both in hoods. One stood by the doorway and the other started walking back to them.

"Is it you?" The person stopped. "It is, isn't it?!" The person slowly turned around. "It _is _you. I can sense it! But h- how did you do it? But how did you do it? How could you have possibly escaped?"

"_Is there anything else we can do?" The Captain the the Teselecta asked the Doctor. The Doctor looked at his feet and left through the door, Rose stood where she was, she knew the idea would hit the Doctor square in the head soon enough. _

_And it did._

"_Actually, thinking about it..."_

The Doctor dropped his cloak from his body and Dorium's eyes grew wide. Rose threw back her hood and her cloak also dropped down to her ankles. "The Teselecta. A Doctor in a Doctor suit. Time said I had to be on that breach, so I dressed for the occasion. Barely got singed in that boat, if it wasn't for Rose. Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome, dear." Rose crossed her arms.

"So you're going to do this; let them all think you're dead?"

"It's the only way. Then they can all forget me. I got too big, Dorium. Too noisy. Time to step back into the shadows."

"Fun." Rose smiled.

"I like how you think Rose Tyler."

"And Doctor Song? In prison all her days?" Dorium wondered.

"Her days, yes. Her nights, yes. But me and Rose will be popping in and out of her life, occasionally."

"So many secrets, Doctor." He laughed. "I'll help you keep them of course."

"Well you're not exactly going anywhere are you?"

"But you're a fool nonetheless. It's all still waiting for you." Dorium's face grew dark. "The Fields of Trenzalore. The Fall of the Eleventh. And the question."

"Goodbye Dorium." The Doctor turned around and grabbed Rose's hand and they started walking out together.

"The first question! The question that must never be answered! Hidden in plain sight! The question you've been running from all your life!" The Doctor stopped in front of the TARIDS and looked at Rose. "Doctor who? Doctor who! Doc-tor who?!"

They smiled at each other and walked inside _their_ TARDIS, holding hands.


	29. Part 2 - Chapter 1

**Heyo! Why would I stop when we were just getting starting? I would never just leave it at the sixth season when I know there is a seventh. And I don't want to begin a new story, because this one has Rose in it too. **

**WARNING: Extreme spoiler alert! If you only have a Netflix amount of knowledge, then it's up to you if you want to read it or not.  
**

_**~April~**_

"_Hello Ponds! This is the Doctor, checking in!"_ The Doctor's voice rang from the Pond's answering machine.

Then a female voice charmed in. _"Ah, and Rose!" _

"_Yes! And Rose. Both of us checking in then. Not much to report, oh, for our third anniversary we surfed the Firefalls of ____Floradal 9. Not deliberately, just the easiest way out. Met Mata Hari at a Paris Hotel room. What an interesting woman."__ Rose cleared her throat in the background. ____"Oh, and... ah- Rose punched her." _

_"__I had to! She was flirting up a storm with you. And not to mention-"_ She added in lower voice. ___"-she showed you her ankle, on purpose!"_

_"__It was she ankle! Not her... __bosom____."_

_"__It was going to be her bosom if you gave her enough time."_

_"__Well I didn't give her the time, did I?" _

You could practically hear the annoyed face that Rose was giving the Doctor at the moment.

_"__Anyways____... laid down some backing vocals." _There was a number of sounds indicating buttons being pushed, and leavers being pulled.___"We should be with you any day now; literally any day. Helmic regulators playing up. Can't get the temporal steering right. Oh dear."_

_"__What?"_ Rose asked.

_"__We appear to have collided with Ancient Greece." _There was screaming and crashing in the background. Rory looked up at Amy and then he pushed the delete button on the machine.

"The Doctor." They raised their glasses of wine and toasted him.

___**~May~**_

The Doctor burst in to the Pond's bedroom with Rose trailing after him, Amy and Rory scrabbled with their blankets. "Ah!" The Doctor covered his eyes. "Stop everything!"

"Doctor!" Rose yelled at him and slapped him on the arm. "I told you we should of waited until morning."

"What's going on?" Rory said and sat up in a confused manner.

But Amy yelling at him instead. "Doctor, bedroom!" Then she leaned her head to see around the Doctor's body. "Hello Rose."

"Hello." She waggled her fingers at the sleepy humans.

"Nice to see you Rose, but Doctor; we have a rule about the bedroom."

"No one on this planet is safe right now." The Doctor dismissed Rory's annoyed voice.

"Doctor." Rose tugged on his sleeve.

"We have to solve this before it's too late. Get your clothes on."

"Doctor." Rose looked at the ceiling and scratched her forehead.

"If we move fast enough we at least stand a chance."

"Doctor!" Rose said a final time and the Doctor looked at her. She shot him a look and then he took a double look at the Ponds.

He finally realized his flaw. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

**"**No." They said simultaneously.

"Oh, Helmic regulator again!" He said to Rose. She smiled and shook her head. "Too early! Wrong point! As you were!" The Doctor slapped himself in the forehead and exited the room. Rose sighed and looked at her wrist, as if she was checking the time.

"Doctor, you can't just go like that. What's happening? Don't we need to know?" Amy called after him.

"Popped up in the wrong order." He reentered the room. "Easy mistake to make." He flicked the end of Rose's nose. "Nothing to alarm you. Forget we were ever here." He sat down on the edge of their bed. "We'll be back soon enough, I would have thought." The Doctor got up from the bed and stared to back out of the room.

"Everything's fine." Rose told them.

"Pretty much." The Doctor added, and looked at Rose, then looked back to the Ponds. "Don't worry about the future. The future's really... safe. ... Really, really..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Safe!" Rose finished.

"Sleep well." The Doctor whispered and left the room. You could hear the TARDIS door's open down the hall.

"I really hate it when he does that." He said to Rose.

"You know what?" Rose walked from the room and leaned her head the door frame. "So do I." She left the room and then the TARDIS door closed, and took off.

___**~June~**_

Rory yawned as he walked from the bedroom to the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door. "Whoa!" He ran back out and closed the door behind him. He sighed and rubbed his face.

Then Amy made her way down to the bathroom. Rory then threw his arm across the door and didn't let Amy enter, "Out of the way, Mr. Pond." Rory shook his head looked like he was hiding something."What? Why not?"

Rory leaned his head towards the door and then opened the door and let Amy in. Amy entered the bathroom and then backed away in surprised.

**"**May I be of any assistance?" An Ood was sitting on their toilet, almost waiting for an order.

"Ood on the loo." Rory and Amy stared at the alien in their bathroom.

"Yeah." Amy's voice was unsure about how to react.

___**~July~**_

_"__Ood! Yes! I was wondering where he'd got to. I thought he'd just gone for a walk in the TARDIS. Rose thought he might have been in the library, taking a swim. Must have wandered off when we popped in the other night. If it was the other night."_ There was footsteps in the background. ___"Rose!" _

There was a faint, ___"Yes?"_ that came from the background. The Doctor obviously had forgotten about how he was on the phone, and that Amy and Rory could hear him_. ____"Rose, why did you put your clothes back on?" _

There was a shuffling of footsteps and then a, ___"Well I can't walk around the TARDIS all ____day _stalkers___, can I?"_

_"__I would prefer more clothes off than on."_ The Doctor sounded disappointed.

_"__Are you... are you on the phone?"_ Rose's voice was rising.

_"__Uh- Y- Yes." _

_"__Is that Amy and Rory?" _

_"__No, I'm leaving a message." _

There was more shuffling and then an, ___"Ow!"_ from the Doctor_._

_"__You're on the phone with our best friends and you're talking about me being naked!" _

_"__What's wrong with that?"_

There was a sigh_. ____"Just finish your conversation."_

_"__Alright then, you know what Ponds? I rescued him from the middle of the Androvax Conflict. We were taking him back to the Oodsphere. Anyway he's not being a nuisance, is he?" __  
_

Every morning the Ood would pack Amy's computer and fix Rory's lunch. And finish with an, "Enjoy your workday experience."

Rory called the Doctor back. "Doctor. Doctor— He, um, he seems to think that he's our butler." The Ood would dust, make their bed, do their laundry, clean their windows and even make them breakfast every morning._  
_

___"He's conditioned to serve! You know the best thing is, let him do just that. Me and Rose will come and pick him up tonight. Whenever tonight is." _

_"__Doctor!"_ Rose yelled from the background and then a siren went off.

_"__Oh no, gotta go. Power drain's threatening to cause the TARDIS to implode." __Then another alarm started to blare. ____"Uh-oh. That's bad. Rose! Did you keep the red wire crossed with the blue one!?" _

_"__No! You told me __Complementary colors____! I had the red crossed with the green!" _

_"__Oh no, that's very bad. Why are you doing that, old girl? No no no! Don't do that!"__  
_

Then breakfast was served by the Ood "Your infusions. How else may I be of service?

Rory picked up his tea. "I feel so guilty.

"Just eat your breakfast." Amy told him. They each took a sip of their tea. "Mmm."

___**~Early August~**_

_"__Ponds! Me again. Sorry about the gaps in communications. Dropped your Ood back home. Reconnected it to the hive mind. Helmic regulator's still not working. Got hit by an arrow at Hastings Hill. Also, me and Rose, rode a horse through eleventh century Coventry. Also I think I may have accidentally invented pasta."_ The Doctor was, once again, leaving a message. But he was also changing the bulb on top of the TARDIS at the same time.

_"__We popped 'round but you were out. Which is fine. Everything's alright, isn't it? With you two? Of course it is. Ponds, always fine. Just worrying unnecessarily. Anyway just ____call me if you need me, or Rose for that matter. Okay. Toodle pip."_ The Doctor thought for a moment. Then took out his sonic and pointed it into the phone.

Meanwhile in the Pond's house, their answering machine spoke out. _"Message deleted."_  
Just then Amy walked in the door, alone, and then checked the messages on the phone.

There were none. "We need you, Raggedy Man. I need you." Amy said to herself in the empty house.

___**~Late August~**_

_"__Amy! Rory!"_ The Doctor was yelling into the phone. ___"This can't be happening! Rose is... Rose is gone!"__ H_e dropped to his knees, on the cold, empty, floor. ___"She was here one moment and gone the next. We were on a planet we've never been before, and then... __they____ came. I don't know what to do, or where to go. I don't even know where they took her. Or if... or if she's even... alive."_

Amy wasn't home at the moment, or Rory for that matter, but the answering machine was having a difficult time recording the message, since the Doctor was so far away and on a different planet. ___"Please Ponds. They took Rose, they-"_ The Doctor was cut off by a voice. But it wasn't the voice of a human, or any living creature with the feelings of remorse, or any feelings at all.

_"__Exterminate!"_

The Doctor ran and the phone signal got lost in the process. And the house of Pond's was quiet. Until their machine spoke, ___"Signal disconnected. Message lost." _

_§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§_

_'First there were the Daleks. And then there was a man who fought them. Then this man met a woman, a woman who is now his wife. And she destroyed a whole fleet of Daleks with just a thought. But then in time, he died. _

_'There are a few, of course, who believe this man somehow survived and that one day he will return with his wife by his side. For both our sakes, dearest Hannah, we must hope these stories are true.'_

There was a woman standing, looking out a window. Then there was a crackling of footsteps behind her, she turned around.

"I got your message, Darla. Not many people can do that; send me messages." The Doctor stepped out from the shadows and into the light. The building they were in was extremely run down and dirty. Thinks sparked and walls collapsed.

"I have a daughter. Hannah. She's in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help. Well, they really said you and another could help."

"Who else would I be with?"

"A woman."

"Do they, now? I wish they'd stop." He walked to the rounded window. "Hell of a chosen meeting place."

"They said I'd have to intrigue you."

"Skaro." The Doctor looked out at the dingy planet. "The original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it." The Doctor turned around, and looked at Darla. "Who told you about me? Or... us?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe not. But you're very well-informed." The Doctor studied her face. "If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me, why aren't you?"

"I escaped."

He laughed. "No. Nobody escapes the Dalek camps." He reached a hand up to her face. "You're very cold." The Doctor looked around him and backed away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's a trap."

"What is?"

"You are." He backed even further away. "And you don't even know it."

Darla's head started twitching and then her forehead opened up. A Dalek eye-stalk popped through her skull, and then she lifted her hand, a Dalek laser gun appeared from it and then fired. It hit the Doctor in the chest and he fell on the floor, unconscious.

"The Doctor is acquired!"

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Amelia Pond, on the other hand, was at a photoshoot. And in the middle of some shots her assistant motioned to her to stop.

"I'll just be a minute." She said to the person blowing air in her hair from a hairdryer. She slid down the railing on the staircase and walked to him. "Um, your husband is here." He told her.

"I don't have a husband." She walked ahead of him, flipping her hair at him.

"Ah, well apparently you still do."

Amy walked into her dressing room and found Rory Williams sitting in front of a mirror and he held up a file of papers. "You have to sign these."

Amy went up to him. "And then we're not married?" She took the file.

"Just like magic." She took them and signed her name on the dotted line.

"Can't chat. Working." She handed the papers back to her now former husband.

"Really?" He stood up from the chair. "I thought you were just pouting at a camera." He started towards the door.

Amy stood silent. "Rory-" Amy called after him. But he almost ran into somebody on the way out and he just continued out the door.

"Sorry love, was I interrupting?" The makeup artist asked Amy.

Amy smiled. "No."

"Gosh look at you." She held a hand to her face. "You've gone so pale. Come on." She patted one of the chairs. "Have a seat." Amy sat down. "We'll sort something out."

The light bulbs around the mirror started flickering. Then the woman's head dropped down and started crackling. Amy, cautiously, turned around.

A Dalek eye-stalk pushed itself from her skin and Amy's eye's grew wide.

"Amelia Pond is acquired!"

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Rory entered a bus and said a "Cheers." to the bus driver. He passed some seats and sat down. The Bus didn't move and Rory looked up and then back down at his papers.

But then an eye-stalk of a Dalek came through his forehead and Rory had to take a double look at the bus driver.

"Rory Williams is acquired!"

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Rory woke up with a start. He sat up and looked around, first thing he noticed was Amy standing with her arms crosses. They were in a white room, with not details at all.

"Where are we?"Amy motioned to the far side of the room. Rory stood up and walked over to a window and peered out.

"So how much trouble are we in?" They were in space, with hundreds of ships flying around.

Then a door slid open and a Dalek rolled in. "How much trouble, Mr. Pond?" The Doctor followed the Dalek in. "Out of ten?" Amy and Rory looked at the man they haven't seen in months, with surprise. "Eleven."

The ceiling then opened up and the floor stared to rise. They all looked up at the ceiling. Then the ceiling finally meet the floor, there was rows and rows of Daleks surrounding them.

"Where are we? Spaceship, right?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave." He told them.

"What do we do?"

"Make the remember you."

The Doctor turned away from his companions and looked around him. "Well come on then. You've got me." He spread his arms out. "What are you waiting for? At long last! You kidnapped my wife, and now you loured me here. It's Christmas! Here I am!" The Doctor closed his eyes and stood still.

"Save us." The Doctor peeked his eyes open. "You will save us."

"I'll what?" He turned around and looked at the Dalek.

"You will save the Daleks." The Minister repeated to the Doctor. "Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks." The whole arena type building started chanting 'Save the Daleks'.

"Well. This is new." The Doctor smiled.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Day 363. The terror continues. Also, made another soufflé. Very nearly. Tyler came back today, she graded my soufflé. D+ isn't that bad. We check defenses. They came again last night. Still always at night. Maybe they're vampires. Tyler said they're not vampires, but the might be. Oh! And it's my mum's birthday."

"Happy Birthday, mum." Oswin hung in her hammock and recorded her message. "I did make you a soufflé but it was too beautiful to live." Tyler walked by. Oswin grabbed her by the shirt. "Rose Tyler, wish my mum a Happy Birthday."

Tyler smiled, and bent down to the recorder. "Happy Birthday Mrs. Oswald." Tyler went back to the door with boards nailed to it to keep it closed. She started pounding in the nails, but soon they came back. "It's them." Tyler backed away from the door.

"You will let us enter! We will enter!" Oswin closed her eyes tight and turned up the opera music. Tyler walked back to Oswin and joined her on the hammock, they both closed their eyes and pretended not the hear them.

"It will be over soon." Tyler whispered to her.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I can feel it." And they stayed there, together, until the banging stopped.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

The Doctor was pacing back and forth. The Daleks moved their heads from side to side, following the Doctor's every move. It was almost comical as all the Daleks in the room where doing the same thing.

"What's he doing?" Rory asked Amy.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and he's wondering where they have Rose held captive. And now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry. Oh! And look at him frowning now. 'Something's wrong with Amy and Rory and who's gonna fix it?'" Amy recited to Rory. Then the Doctor's hands went to neck. "And he straightens his bow tie."

"We have arrived." A Dalek told to him.

The Doctor checked his wrist for the time. "Arrived where?" His back was to the higher privileged Daleks.

"Doctor."

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now." Darla spoke to the Doctor.

He turned around and passed her, then stopped. "Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?"

"My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate deep cover or disguise." She said with a blank face.

"You had a daughter."

"I know." She leaned in. "I've read my file." Darla then directed the Doctor to continue up to the Minister.

The Doctor did so, and stopped in front of the glass cylinder where the bare Dalek was placed. "Well?" The Doctor asked.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" The Dalek squirmed in it's interior.

"According to legend you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control." The Doctor turned around. "Which never made any sense to me."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd just kill them."

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred."

"Offensive?" The Doctor turned back around to face the Dalek leader.

"Does it surprise you to know that Daleks have a concept of beauty?"

The Doctor leaned down to the Dalek and whispered. "I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. But hello again. You think hatred is beautiful?"

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you."

The Doctor breathed an angry sigh. "Where is my wife?"

"We have her held captive."

The Doctor leaned back up. "I want to see her."

There was a moment of silence and then the Dalek's eye blinked. But then a door opened and a floating rectangular box came out and it was pure white, until the front side slowly became translucent.

It was Rose.


	30. Part 2 - Chapter 2

She looked like she was sleeping, her wrists and ankles were held down with straps and there was one across her middle. "We had rendered her unconscious, for the time being."

The Doctor walked up to the box that Rose was in and took a closer look at her. Her skin was pale; it was almost as white as her surroundings. The Doctor couldn't tell if her chest was moving or not, the strap across her chess was too big to see pass it. Rose's hair was not blonde, it was almost white. Rose's whole body looked like it had been sprayed with white paint. "What did you do to her?"

"I don't understand."

"She looks dead." He turned to the Dalek. "What did you do?!" The Doctor roared.

"We had put her in an unconscious state. She is alive."

The Doctor looked choleric and then pointed at Rose. "Look at her! She doesn't even look like she's breathing."

"Her vitals will be considered contemporary if you don't help." The Doctor looked from Rose to the Dalek and back again. Then came a sound from behind him, he looked around and a hole formed between Amy and Rory.

The Doctor walked towards them. "The Asylum. It occupies the entire planet. Right to the core." Darla explained to them.

"How many Daleks are down there?" The Doctor asked. They all looked at the blueish planet below.

"A count has not been made. Millions certainly."

"All still alive?"

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully-automated. Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" Amy asked her.

"The Daleks are always armed."

Then Rory asked, "What color?" They all looked at Rory, confused."Sorry, there weren't any good questions left."

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum." There was a fuzzy noise and then opera music burst out over the speakers.

They listened to it for a couple seconds until a Dalek spoke. "What is the noise? Explain! Explain!"

The Doctor raised his hand. "It's me, a- and Rose."

"Sorry, what?" Rory asked.

"It's me, an- and Rose. I was playing the triangle and Rose got to play the tambourine, I was jealous, she had more parts than me... okay, I got buried in the mix. Carmen! Lovely show!" The Doctor traced the signal with his sonic and walked up to the Minister. "Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" No one and nothing spoke. "He asked the Daleks." The Doctor looked over their control panel and narrowed down signal. "Hello?" The Doctor spoke to the signal. "Hello, Carmen? Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello, hello, come in Carmen."

"Hello! Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me?" A female voice came from the same speaker as the music.

"Yes reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status."

"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually properly real?" She asked.

"Yeah, confirmed. Actually properly real."

"Oswin Oswald. Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. Current status: crashed and shipwrecked somewhere... not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on. Middle of my year here someone materialized in my cabin, severely injured, not knowing where they were, name is Tyler."

"A year? Are you okay? Are you both okay? Are you under attack?"

"Some local lifeforms. We've been keeping them out."

"Do you know what those lifeforms are?"

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah, and so does Tyler."

"Where is Tyler now?"

"She's sleeping. We take shifts just in case something happens."

"What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year and both of you been doing for the last half year?"

"Making soufflés?"

"Soufflés. Against the Daleks." The Doctor laughed. "Where'd you get the milk?"

"This conversation is irreverent." One of the white Daleks moved forward.

"No it isn't. Because a starliner's crashed into your asylum and someone's got in. Two people even! And if someone can get in then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks! Even you don't want that."

"The Asylum must be cleansed."

"Then why is it still here? You've got enough fire power on this ship to blast it out of the sky and give me back my wife,"

"The Asylum force field is impenetrable." Darla explained.

"Turn it off." The Doctor answered her and then turned back to the Dalek.

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum."

"A small task force could sneak through a force field; send in a couple of Daleks." The Doctor made his way back to Amy and Rory. "My wife please." But then he realized something and stopped half way down the ramp."Oh." The Doctor clapped at the Daleks. "Ah, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go."

He walked back up to the white Dalek that he was talking to before. "So tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"The predator of the Daleks will be deployed."

"You don't have a predator and even if you did, why would they turn off a force field for you?"

"Because you will have no other means of escape." The Prime Minister answered.

"May I clarify?" The Doctor turned around and looked at Darla. "The Predator is the Dalek's word for you." She explained.

"Me?" The Doctor looked around. "Me!"

"We also have your wife." The Minister finished.

Two men then came walking in. "You will need this. It will protect you from the nanocloud."

"The what? The nano-what?" The men strapped a band onto his wrist and it glowed blue, like the Dalek's eye-stalks.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission." The men grabbed the Doctor by the arms and walked him to the beam that was pointing at the asylum below. "You must find a way to deactivate the force field from there."

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it?"

Rory leaned over Amy to look at the Doctor. "In fairness that is slightly your M.O."

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet!" Then the same men strapped the same bracelet to Amy and Rory. "What do you want with them?"

"It is known the Doctor requires companions." A Dalek answered.

"Oh, brilliant. Good-o!" Rory exclaimed.

"What about a wife? A Doctor requires a wife." He looked at Rose and then quickly at the Daleks.

"And we need an advantage against you."

The Doctor sighed and looked at the two humans. "Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared."

"Scared?" Amy looked unconcerned**.** "Who's scared? Geronimo."

The Doctor laughed, but soon he was no longer laughed when a man pushed him into the beam and then Amy and then Rory.

They fell through the beam and they all screamed. But Rory most of all, "Wrong way up! Wrong way up! Wrong way up!" Rory was the only was that was falling head first. He fell past the Doctor and then past Amy, who yelled, "Rory!"

The beam then split into three separate beams and then they all landed in the snow.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Oswin?" Tyler walked up behind her chair. She was sitting in front of a large screen and typing on her keyboard. "What are you doing?"

"Checking the landscape outside. Lot's of snow." Their screen in front of them showed mountains and piles of snow.

"Looks cold." Then Tyler noticed something. "Oswin, what's that?" She pointed to the far right of the screen. "It looks like some sort of ray." Oswin typed some more keys and the camera moved. "There's three of them."

Then three objects fell from the sky and the rays disappeared. "Hold on, I'm gonna get the logbook." Tyler walked away from the screen and searched for their book that they wrote important events in.

Then she heard Oswin talking. "Sorry! Sorry! Pressed the wrong switch." Tyler heard a reply, but she exactly hear what he/she said.

"You could always call me Oswin. Seeing as that's my name. You okay?"

"Found it!" Tyler opened the right drawer and found the book.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"That was Tyler, we were looking for the logbook, it has been lost for sometime." Oswin explained. Tyler started looking for a pen to write with.

"Tyler? Is that your boyfriend?"

"No, she just found the logbook."

"Girlfriend?" Tyler laughed with Oswin.

"Uh... no." Tyler walked back to the screen without looking up and sat down next to Oswin.

"How're you doing in there, eh?" There was a tapping noise."This is Dalek technology."

"Well it's very easy to hack." Oswin looked down at the control board.

"No it isn't!" Then there was a familiar buzzing noise, and Tyler stopped writing. "Where are you?"

"Ship broke up when it hit. We're somewhere underground I think. You coming to get us?" Oswin asked.

"If your underground then how did Tyler get there?"

Oswin looked at Tyler. She saw that she was frozen, almost paralyzed. "Tyler? Are you okay?"

"Is Tyler okay?" The extremely familiar male voice asked.

Tyler finally looked up at the screen to see a man dressed in bow-tie and tweed. "Doctor." She whispered.

"Doctor?!" A very Amy-ish voice came from the Doctor's end.

He tapped the glass again and the picture was going fuzzy. "Oi! soufflé girl come back!"

"Damn." Oswin tried to fix it, but then the picture got worse. She began to fly across the buttons and knobs but Tyler sat still next to her. "Hello?" The screen returned to it's normal view of the outside door.

"Doctor."

"Tyler, are you alright? You need a doctor?" Oswin leaned back in her chair, staring at her friend.

"I need a doctor?" She turned to her. "We need the Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"I've never realized it until now. All that time I was here with you, I've forgotten who I really was. It wasn't until I saw his face." Tyler's eyes finally came to Oswin's.

"Who's face? His face? The one we just saw?"

" I know him. He's my... my... husband." It was like a wave of memories overtook her mind. "We traveled together. Time and space, as... as husband and wife."

"You're married to him? How come I hearing about you being married now? After six months of us trapped in here together, I hear about you and this man now?" Oswin leaned over the arm of her chair to get closer to her friend.

"It's all coming back to me. It's like amnesia or something."

"Married. To him?" Oswin sounded intrigued. "What's he like?"

Tyler thought for a moment. "He's the kindest person I know, but he has his moments." There was a beeping noise coming from the console.

Oswin looked Tyler over once more before checking what was wrong. "Huh, there seems to be activity going on in one of the escape pods." She tuned the picture to make it more clear.

There were two people leaning against the door looking at each other. One woman, one man. Tyler knew their names, but Oswin hasn't gotten to names yet. _"Unauthorized personnel may not enter the cockpit." _

"Shut up." The man flew from the door.

_"_Oh! Mr. Grumpy. Bad combo. No sense of humor and that chin." Oswin seemed amused. Tyler gave her a look.

"Is that them? Soufflé girl and Tyler?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. They... Oi! What is wrong with my chin?" He made a face and his hand flapped around his face.

"Careful dear. You'll put someone's eye out." Oswin told them.

Tyler slapped her on the shoulder. "For a matter of fact I love that chin."

"How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship!" He didn't hear Tyler's words towards his chin.

"Long story." She told him. "Are you sure it's him?" She asked Tyler in a quieter voice so they couldn't hear her.

"I'm absolutely positive."

"Positive about what?" He leaned in towards the Dalek tech, so his face was enlarged on their screen.

"What do they call you?" Oswin asked.

"Doctor. They call me the Doctor."

"Doctor?" Tyler leaned in towards the screen.

The Doctor froze momentarily. "Who is that?"

"That's Tyler." Oswin answered.

"Tyler the girl?"

"Well, Tyler is my last name. I don't know why I made Oswin call me that."

The Doctor blinked. "Th- then what's your first name?" The Doctor's mind was twisting itself around the undeniable truth. That voice couldn't be possible.

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

"How could it be you?"

"It can't."


	31. Part 2 - Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope your enjoying this so far, because I am. **

There was a thick moment of silence between the four of them. Rose Tyler is trapped in a shipwrecked vessel, probably underground. But she's also above the planet in a coma, and she's going to die unless the Doctor completes his mission.

"Rose, explain to me, where are you?" The Doctor looked into the hacked Dalek tech.

"Umm," Rose looked around her, at their surroundings. "It looked like a crashed ship. There's a kitchen, hammocks for sleeping, and a door with boarded up planks of wood over it."

"A kitchen?"

"Yeah, Oswin tries to make soufflés and I taste the ones that aren't burnt." Rose laughed a bit.

"Rose, what was the last thing you remember?" The Doctor leaned in towards the camera.

"You, me, the TARDIS, we landed on a planet and were raided by Daleks. After that, I don't remember a thing. But then I popped up in here, and I've been in here for six months." Rose explained.

"You were taken by the Daleks six months ago." The Doctor was trying to put the pieces together.

There was a beeping noise from Oswin's end. She checked her console. "Check the floor, there's a breach. And there could be a way out. See ya later." Then the picture of the Doctor faded out.

They both sighed. "Just imagine, we're gonna get out of here." Rose leaned over to Oswin.

"How do you know?"

"Because, if I know the Doctor, and I do, then he's not leaving here without me. And you could come with us, even though it would be a bit crowded in the TARDIS, I'm sure he would let you come along."

"TARDIS?" Oswin was confused.

"It's our ship, it's bigger on the inside, and it can go forwards or backwards in time. And it can go anywhere in the universe." Rose was getting excited. "But, you've been here a whole year, you must want to get out there and have an adventure."

Oswin looked dazed at the idea. "That's why I joined Alaska, to have an adventure."

The beeping returned, and then there was a man on screen with a torch and being chased by Daleks. They were screaming _'Exterminate'_ and shooting at him. Then Rose recognized him as her best friend.

Rose took the microphone and spoke to him. "Rory, listen to me there's a door at the end of the hallway. Run for it! Just run! There's a door! Now! Run!" He looked around him and did as she said. He ran for his life.

He slid underneath the rising door and it shut behind him. He sat there for a moment, catching his breath. Rose caught her breath with him.

"Thank god, Rory! You're alright."

"Who are you?" He asked looking up.

"Rose. You know, the woman who accompanied you for two thousand years with a box that held your wife." Oswin looked at her surprised. "It's a long story." She told her.

"How can you be speaking to me? The Daleks have you up on their ship."

"Another long story."

"Rory..." Oswin said aloud. "Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory."

"Really?" Rose asked her.

"Actually she was called Nina. I was going through a phase."

"Okay?" Rory hadn't had the slightest idea of what was going on, but he was keeping sane.

"Just flirting to keep you cheerful." Oswin told him.

"Oi, no flirting, he's married." Rose told her.

"Umm, actually, Amy and I kinda..." Rory didn't know how to form the words to tell Rose. Because to Rose it would be devastating news.

And it was.

"You and Amy... _split up_?" Rose didn't like the thought but Rory didn't finish his sentence.

He hung his head. "Yeah."

"Amy?" Oswin asked. "The girl who was with the Doctor? The ginger?"

Rose nodded. Then Rory's head quickly rose up, the Daleks on the other side of the door where pounding on it and screaming. He got to his feet and shined his torch down a dark hallway.

He walked up to the Dalek eye-stalk and looked into it. "Okay, anytime you want to start flirting again is fine by me"

"No, you have a wife, _Amy_. And don't tell me it's over between you two."

"But it is." Rory walked down the hallway pass the monitor.

"What happened then?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, we had a... disagreement and she kicked me out."

"That's rubbish." She leaned back in her chair.

"Be with you momentarily." Oswin shut the intercom off and looked over at Rose with a concerned look.

"Rory and Amy's relationship is like a fairy tale. They knew each other since they were kids, and then one day it dawned onto both of them that they belong together. And fairy tales always end with _Happily Ever After_." Rose explained.

"What about your relationship with the Doctor? Is that like a fairy tale?"

Rose smiled. "He promised me that we have forever together, he doesn't like endings; nor do I though."

"Forever is an awfully long time." Oswin checked her monitor again.

"Not when you're in the TARDIS together. A year can feel like a minute." Rose looked down at he hands.

"Shall we get back to Rory, incase he got attacked by Daleks?" Oswin pushed a few buttons.

"I suppose."

Rory's back filled their screen. "Hey there, Binky Boy."

Rose laughed though her nose.

"Rose, are you just going to let her call me that?" Rory turned around to face the camera.

"Yeah, I am."

Rory sighed. "If it's a straight choice I prefer Nina."

"Loving this. The nose and the chin. You two could fence." Oswin grinned.

"I would love to see that." Rose told her.

Rory looked annoyed. "There's a door behind you." Rory turned around and the door slid up. "In there quickly."

Rory went though and the door closed behind him. He was in some sort of circular room with a big platform in the middle. It glowed white and there where wires hanging from the ceiling.

"Okay, you're safe for now. Pop your shirt off, quick as you like." Oswin said quickly. Rose gave her a look.

"Why?" Rory started to take off his jacket.

"Does there have to be a reason." Rory shrugged his jacket back on.

There was a tuning sound and then an _"Oswin, Rose, can you hear me?"_

Oswin switched over to the Doctor and Oswin greeted him. "Hello, the chin. We have a visual on you."

"Why don't I have a visual on you two? Why can't I ever see you?"

"Limited power." Rose answered.

"And bad hair, take your pick." Oswin typed into her computer. "There's a door to your left open it."

The Doctor searched around the walls and opened a panel. "Can you send him a map?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah, okay, I'm going to send you a map to that screen. I put your little friend somewhere safe. I can get you to him.

"Rory? You found Rory?"

"Yeah, we call him Nina, it's a personal thing, hush now." Oswin worked on the map and Rose leaned forward to talk to the Doctor.

"Hello."

"Hello." The Doctor parroted.

"Do you know what happened with Amy and Rory? Do you know... _why_?" Rose asked her.

"I don't know why, but I do know that I'm going to fix it."

"Doctor, you can't fix it just like _that_." Rose snapped her fingers. "It's more complicated than that."

"How complicated?"

Rose thought of an example. "Remember when I told you about Jimmy Stone?"

"Yeah." The Doctor seemed a bit peeved by the thought.

"Well, it's more complicated than that."

"Nothing can be more complicated than that situation."

"Yes, it can."

Oswin was still typing when the Doctor looked behind him and then turned back with a frightened face.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"How many Daleks directly ahead of me right now?"

Rose grabbed a device off the console and looked it up. "I don't know. Ten, maybe twenty. Some of them are driven crazy out of their minds, but they do have firepower."

The Doctor walked away from the panel and down the hallway. "How do I get passed them?" He turned all the way around. "Amy!" The Doctor ran towards her.

They came back and the Daleks where coming for them. "Intruder!"

"Run!" They ran into the small room where Oswin was sending a map to. They heard some kind of electrical sound, so the Doctor peeped around the corner of the door and saw the Dalek's laser gun not working properly.

"It's damaged." He walked out into the hallway.

"Okay, but what do we do?" Amy came out.

The Doctor looked towards the Dalek. "Identify me, access your files. Who am I? Come on. Who's your daddy?"

"_You are the p__redator."_ The Dalek said in it's monotone voice.

"Access your standing orders concerning the predator." He told the Dalek.

"What is he doing?" Oswin asked.

Rose thought. "I'm not sure, but I have a guess. And if I'm right... there's gonna be a big bang."

"_The predator must be destroyed." _

"And how are you going to do that, Dalek? Without a gun you're a tricycle with a roof. How are you going to destroy me?" The Doctor walked up to the Dalek.

The Dalek started to blare an alarm._"Self-destruct initiated." _

"What's it doing?" Amy asked. The Doctor whipped out his sonic and soniced the Dalek.

"It's going to blow itself up, and us with it. Only weapon it's got left." He soniced it's head and opened it up.

"_Self-destruct cannot be countermanded." _

"I'm not looking for a countermand, dear." He slammed the head down. "I'm looking for reverse." Then the Dalek whizzed backwards into a room full of other Daleks, screaming. _"Forward, forward." _Then it blew itself up, along with the other Daleks.

The whole planet shook, even Oswin and Rose felt the blast.

"Oswin, Rose, what was that?" Oswin was frozen so Rose switched the screen over to Rory. "That was close." Rory ran back through an opened door and found a room full of melted Daleks.

"Rose? What happened? Who killed all the Daleks?" Rory looked around. Some of the Daleks were blown in half and some where completely destroyed.

Then through the smoke and sparks came the Doctor carrying Amy in his arms. "Who do you think?"

They went back to the circular room where Rory was before. They laid Amy down on the glowing platform that, apparently, was a teleport pad.

"Will sleeping help her? Will it slow down the process?" Rory asked. Amy lost her wrist band that kept the nanocloud from transforming her into a Dalek.

"You'd better hope so, because pretty soon she's going to try and kill you." Oswin told them.

"Then lets hope so." Rose told her.

Amy started to become conscience. "Amy?" The Doctor asked her.

"Ow." Her eyes where still closed and she was trying to move.

"Amy, still with us." The Doctor looked her over.

"Amy, it's me. Do you remember me?" Rory asked. Amy raised her hand and slapped Rory across the face. Rory's head snapped back and he rubbed his cheek. "She remembers me."

"Couldn't have been worse than a Tyler slap." The Doctor told her.

"Damn straight." Rose's voice said over the intercom.

The Doctor stood up and looked at the Dalek eye-stalk. "Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek? Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?" Oswin asked.

Amy sat up. "Well, somebody's never been to Scotland."

"What about you, though, Oswin. How come you're okay?"

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here."

"Clever of you. Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck."

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do. And not to mention that Rose has a pretty evil mind when it comes to Daleks."

"I don't like them." Rose shrugged, she stood up and went over to the kitchen area and pulled out a glass while the Doctor was talking.

"A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen." Rose poured some water into the glass and drank it.

"But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés. Where do you get milk for the soufflés?"

Rose stopped in mid gulp and dropped her glass; it shattered all over the floor. She was starting to putting it together. She wasn't just taking a vacation away from the TARDIS, she was trying to figure out how she got there in the first place.

Rose only remembers being taken away from the Doctor, which is the worst memory she currently has.

Or she thought she had.


	32. Part 2 - Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews and positive feedback. I already have something planned out for season seven and it's a bit evil. Anyway enjoy the last part of Asylum!**

The Doctor turned around to face Amy and Rory. "Seriously, is no one else wondering about that?"

"No. Frankly, no. Twice." Rory told him.

"So, Doctor. I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the predator?"

"I'm not the Predator, I'm just a man with a plan."

"You've got a plan?" Oswin asked with wide eyes. Rose snapped out of her status and walked back over to Oswin.

"He never has a plan." Rose told her.

"Oi!" The Doctor apparently heard.

"We're all ears." Rory said from Amy's side.

"There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that one off." Amy said from the ground.

"In no particular order, we need to neutralize all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin and Rose from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage." The Doctor started to pace.

"Okay, I'm counting three lost causes. Anyone else?" Rory glared at Amy and stood up.

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit." The Doctor told her.

"Yes. Got it on the sensors."

"The Asylum has a force field. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this whole world and us with it. So, Oswin, I have two questions. First one, how fast can you drop the force field?"

"Pretty fast. But why would I?" Oswin asked.

"Because this is a teleport. Am I right, Oswin, Rose?"

"Yeah." Oswin answered.

"It's for internal use only." Rose added on. The Doctor snapped his fingers and stepped up on the glowing platform.

"I can boost the power." The Doctor crouched down in the middle of the platform where all of the electrical wiring is. Amy sat up into a sitting position and Rory walked back to Amy and sat down next to her.

They started in whispers so Rose and Oswin couldn't hear them, but then they became a little more audible.

"Fine, we'll be quick. But where do we beam to?" Amy asked.

"The only place within range. The Dalek ship." The Doctor smiled.

"They'll exterminate us on the spot." Amy hissed at him.

"Ah, so this is the kind of escape plan where you survive about four seconds longer." Rory pointed out.

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do loads in four seconds. Just ask Rose." Oswin looked over at Rose, and she was blushing. The Doctor stood up and Amy and Rory looked at each other. "Oswin, how fast can you drop the force field?"

"I can do it from here, as soon as you come and get us." She said with her eye's still on Rose.

"No, just drop the force field so you and Rose come to us."

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?" Oswin asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" The Doctor

"No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come and get us."

"This place is crawling with Daleks." Rory pointed out.

"Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave, I think Rose is a bit anxious too. Come up and see us sometime." Oswin sent a map to the Doctor and left the camera running, but cut off the audio from their side so that the Doctor can't hear them.

"We're going to be rescued. We're finally going to leave this place." Oswin thought aloud.

"I knew he wouldn't leave us. He never would." Rose smiled at her friend.

They both laughed and hugged each other. Oswin got up from her chair and started to rummage through her stuff.

Rose looked at the screen, the Doctor left already and it was just Amy and Rory. Their mouths were moving but Rose couldn't hear anything. Rose turned up the volume.

"It's arithmetic. It'll take longer with me because we both know, we've always known, that. Amy, the basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me, which today is good news because it might just save both of our lives." Rory told Amy. He was holding his nanocloud bracelet in his hand, it seemed like he was sacrificing his life for Amy's.

"How can you say that?" Amy was leaking tears from her eyes.

"Two thousand years, waiting for you outside a box. Don't say it isn't true, you know it's true. Give me your arm. Amy!" Rory tried to grab Amy's wrist but she slapped him instead.

"Don't you dare say that to me. Don't you ever dare."

"Amy, _you_ kick _me_ out."

"You want kids. You have always wanted kids. Ever since you _were_ a kid." Amy sniffed and turned her head away from Rory. "And I can't have them."

"I know."

"Whatever they did to me at Demons Run, I can't ever give you children. I didn't kick you out." Amy faced him. "I gave you up."

"Amy, I don't-"

"Don't you dare talk to me about waiting outside a box, because that is nothing. Nothing, compared to giving you up."

"Just give me your arm. Let me put this on you. Just give me your arm!" Rory grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Amy screamed at him.

Rose was tearing up by this point and then an, "Oswin, I think I'm close." from the Doctor.

Rose cut the feed from Amy and Rory, then Oswin came by and tuned into the Doctor.

"You are. Less than twenty feet away." Rose answered.

"Which is the good news." Oswin added.

"Okay. And the bad which I suddenly feel is coming?"

"You're about to pass through Intensive Care."

A door slid up for the Doctor and he stepped into the dimly lit room. The Daleks were unmoving and in cages. "What's so special about this lot, then?"

"Don't know. Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Eridius, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?" Oswin read off of a list.

"Yes." Rose said to herself, quietly.

"All of them." He passed through the cages.

"Yeah? How?"

"These are the Daleks who survived me." Some of the Daleks where without heads and some where fully taken apart.

"_Doctor." _One of the Daleks spoke. _"Doctor." _Another chimed in. _"Doctor." _They all started in now. _"Doctor!"_

"That's weird." Oswin noted.

"Those ones don't usually wake up for anything. No matter how much noise we make in here... they never move." Rose looked at the Doctor on the screen.

"Yeah, well, special visitor." The Doctor dodged and weaved through the Daleks and came to a wall. "Okay, door, but it won't open. I can't be far away though." The Doctor tried to sonic the door, but it didn't budge. And no it wasn't wood.

"Hang on. Not quite sure. There's a release code. Let me just..." Oswin twisted and turned knobs and flipped switches to try to get the door open.

"Anything out there?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Hang on, I'm trying to think." Oswin looked over her controls.

The Daleks where getting more active. They were staring to move. _"Doctor!" _They broke out of their chains and they were advancing onto the Doctor.

"Oswin get this door open. Oswin, the door!"

"I can't!"

"Rose?!"

"Isn't there anything we could do?" Rose yelled at her.

"Please, just get this door open!"

Oswin leaned back and smiled at her screen.

The Daleks plungers where getting closer and closer to the Doctor. "Please! Just get this door open!" The Doctor slid down the door to avoid the manipulator arm. "HELP ME!" They were inches away from the Doctor's face when they simply just stopped. Just completely shut down.

Then they moved away. "Oh, that is cool." Oswin said to herself. "Tell me I'm cool chin boy."

"What did you do?" The Doctor sounded astonished and terrified at the same time.

"Hang on I think I found the door thingy." She started typing madly on her keyboard.

"No, tell me what you did."

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well, they don't, they have a sort of telepathic web."

"The path web, yes."

"I hacked into it, did a mass delete on all the information connected with the Doctor and Rose or the Wolf."

"But you made them forget me... and Rose"

"Good eh? And here comes the door." Oswin stood up and flipped a switch and walked pass Rose.

The Door rose from the ground and the door opened behind him."Me and Rose tried hacking into the path web. Even we couldn't do it."

"I remember that. We tried for weeks at a time."

"Rose what did she do?"

"I don't know. It just sorta... let her in."

"Come and meet the girl who can." The Doctor's body filled the screen. "Hey, you're right outside. Come on in." But he stood idle by the door.

"Oswin, we have a problem.

"No, we don't. Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out. Rescue me, chin boy, and show me the stars. Rose said I could come with you. Time and space. Adventures."

"Oswin? Doctor?" Rose called out. Oswin looked over her shoulder at Rose.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Rose's body was flashing, almost like her image was shaking almost like static.

"What's happening to Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"She's... fading. In and out, almost like a television."

"Doctor? What's happening?" Rose asked.

"I... I've been thinking out what happened to you, and how you're in there with Oswin."

"And what did you come up with?" Rose was yelling at this point.

"That when you-"

"Doctor." Oswin interrupted him.

"What?"

"She's gone."

"Wha- What do you mean that she's gone?"

Oswin breathed. "She completely disappeared."

In the time being the Doctor had to explain to Oswin that she wasn't human, that she was a Dalek. The Daleks thought that she was a genius so they did a full conversion. It was all a dream for her, and then she saved The Doctor.

"Then run." She told him.

"What did you say?"

"I've taken down the force field. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!" She yelled at him.

"Oswin, are you-"

She interrupted him "I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am human! Remember me."

"Thank you."

"Run!" The Dalek screamed at him. The Doctor did so, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. "Run, you clever boy, and remember."

Everything started to explode with fire and sparks as the Doctor ran through the halls full of Daleks.

Amy and Rory felt the ground beneath then shake. "How long can we wait?" Rory asked with the teleporter in his hands.

"The rest of our lives."

"Agreed." The Ponds looked into each others eyes and kissed. Everything around them started to explode now, not like they noticed.

The Doctor ran into the room."Right, go! Let's go." He looked behind him and back at his companions. "We're good. Let's go." They still didn't move. "Oh, for God's sake." The Doctor took the the remote just as the Dalek ship above the planet fired multiple missiles at the asylum and the teleport worked just in time.

The whole planet exploded. "The Asylum is destroyed." Spoke a white Dalek.

"Incoming teleport from Asylum planet. We are under attack."

"Your not under attack!" A very lively, blonde, woman told them. "It's my husband, coming to get me."

"Prepare to defend. Defend. Defend!"

"Explain, Dalek Supreme." The Prime Minister ordered.

"You know, you guys should really have seen this coming." The Doctor's voice echoed through out the auditorium full of Daleks. "The thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way-"

The Doctor's head poked through the TARDIS doors. "Suckers!"

"Identify yourself. Identify. Identify!"

"It's me. You know me. The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Predator. Hi honey!" He waved at Rose.

"Hello there." Rose skipped over to the Doctor and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look much better then before."

"Thanks." Rose smiled.

"Titles are not meaningful in this context. Doctor who?" Darla asked him.

"Doctor who?" The Daleks started chanting at him. "Doctor who?"

"Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all."

"Doctor who? Doctor who?"

"Fellas, you're never going to stop asking." The Doctor took Rose's hand and pulled her into the TARDIS.

They dropped Amy and Rory off at _their _house. And the Doctor danced around the console impressing Rose.

"Doctor? Rose was sitting in the captains chair. "Are you gonna finally explain to me how I was able to be in a Dalek with a woman who seemed like she was human?"

"Ah! I can tell you right now." The Doctor sat next to her. "If you want me to."

"Please?"

The Doctor sighed. "I thought about it long and hard, and I did finally figure it out." Rose waited.

"Your mind is so... brilliant, so vivid, that when you're unconscious your brain can't contain your thoughts, your being, your _soul_. So when the Daleks captured you and put you into a coma your mind couldn't contain itself.

"So it projected your being to the nearest human like form. Your mind found Oswin. And if it were any different then you would be on your own, not trapped somewhere, or in something."

Rose took all of the information in. "I'm glad that I met her."

"Did she look human to you?"

"Yes. Her image in my mind is fading, but I'm sure she was very pretty." Rose leaned her head on his shoulder and remembered Oswin.

"How where her soufflés?"

Rose laughed. "They were the best."

The Doctor grabbed her hands and started to play with them. "I always knew that I would find you."

"How long?"

"Six months."

"S' not that bad." Rose shrugged.

"Not bad? It was like torture!" Rose sat up to look at him.

"Six months? Do you remember how long you accidentally kept me from my mum? You told me 12 hours, and how long did we leave her?" Rose waited for his answer.

He sighed. "12 months."

"Exactly."

"But your mum went insane! She posted signs up and called Scotland Yard!"

"You would have done the exact same thing." Rose flicked his nose.

The Doctor leaned his head back and smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot to do something."

Rose leaned up towards his face. "What?"

"This." He closed the space between them and captured Rose's lips in a kiss. But this wasn't just any kiss, it was a kiss full of lust and passion. It was a kiss that should have happened six months ago.

The Doctor got a bit impatient and bit Rose's bottom lip.

"Hmm, bedroom?" The Doctor proposed.

"Yes." Rose breathed. The Doctor scooped her up bridal style and carried her down the TARDIS hallway. Where the TARDIS was already lowering the lights and silencing her hums.


	33. Part 2 - Chapter 5

**Hey! Since I'm staring school again I won't be updating as often. Maybe once a week; or if I'm lucky twice. I'm working on my other stories at the moment, so that's a factor. And just to let you know I'm putting my schoolwork in front of writing so that will be slowing me down too. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

"How about we go somewhere we have never gone before?" The Doctor danced around the console. "Somewhere... new."

Rose put down her magazine from the year 2063. "Somewhere like... Barcelona?" Whenever the Doctor would suggest a random place Rose knew he was getting bored.

"No, although I did promise you we would go there someday. But not today!" The Doctor threw switches and pushed buttons. "Today we're going somewhere completely out of the blue."

"Out of the blue? Like the TARDIS will just drift off, and as soon as we land we're off?" Rose got up from her seat and went to go stand next to the Doctor.

"Yes, exactly. Now all we have to do is _this_." The Doctor pushed in one final button and the TARDIS shook. Rose grabbed the corner of the console and the Doctor did the same, they were both laughing hysterically as they flew through space. Rose tried to get a better grip on the console but she slipped and ended up clutching to the railing.

With one final jolt through the TARDIS they finally landed. "Oh, I guessed we landed then." Rose looked over to the Doctor, his eye's were on the monitor. Rose ran over to him and quickly shut off the monitor.

"Oi!"

"I thought this was going to be a surprise." Rose ran to the door and flung it open. She looked back at the Doctor. "Well, are you coming or not?" She stepped out of the TARDIS and into the busy road.

They seemed to be in some type of village where people were at stands and trying to sell you something. It looked like something out of King Arthur.

There was one big castle further up the road and it stood tall in the greenish sky. The triple sun heat was somehow cool and refreshing.

Rose heard the doors of the TARDIS close behind her. "Rose?" The Doctor asked her, grabbing her waist protectively.

"Yeah?" She looked around at the busy people. They looked like humans, but their skin was red-ish, like it was sunburnt. And they seemed to only have four fingers.

"Have you noticed?" He asked. The grip on her waist tightened and he stopped walking, Rose paused and looked at him curiously.

"Noticed what?" A man walked up to Rose offering her some kind foreign fruit. Rose smiled and shook her head, denying it politely.

"They're aren't any woman." Rose looked around, he was right. All of the booths had men in them and the only females that were accountable were children; but no older than ten. "I know this planet. If there are children running about there must be some women, but I don't see any women here."

"What happened to them?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor walked up to one of the booths and asked, "Where are all of the women?"

The man laughed, humorlessly. "Don't you know what week it is? Where have you been?" The man was cutting up some kind of fish that Rose has never seen before.

"Don't know, a little vay-cay with my wife here." The man's head shot up and stared at Rose.

"This is your wife?" Rose stood a couple steps back from the booth.

"Yes."

"You have to leave, as soon as possible." The man whispered to him with a bit of fright in his voice.

"Why?"

"Good lord man! Just do it before they-" The man was cut off by someone's scream. The Doctor turned around and it was coming from Rose. Someone had there hand over her mouth and another person was about to inject her in the neck with something. They looked like guards, and they were both men.

"Hey!" The Doctor ran to them. "Get your hands off my wife." He told them darkly as Rose was trying to fight them off. Nobody was doing anything to help. They street workers just stood there, silently watching. Some of them pushed their children indoors so they didn't have to see what was happening.

They didn't even acknowledge his threat they just continued with their actions. So the Doctor stepped forward and was about to lunge, but the other guard with the syringe took something out of his jacket and shot the Doctor with some kind of gun.

He collapsed onto the dirt road and was paralyzed, all he could see was the men struggling with Rose as she thrashed in their arms. They were dragging her down the road towards the castle. She stepped on one of the mans foot and he howled in pain, she quickly escaped his arms and turned around and punched the other one in the jaw.

A perfect right hook.

The Doctor wanted to get up, and help her, but he couldn't move a single muscle, just his eye's were active. Rose then looked towards the Doctor and was about to dart towards him to help him up and make a break for it. But before she could even take her first step the one who's foot she stepped on took the syringe from the other man and sunk the needle into her neck.

Her body went limp and the other guard took her by her feet and the other by her shoulders and they carried her away. Once they were out of sight, some men from the shop booths grabbed the Doctor's body and carried it inside one of their homes.

About an hour later the Doctor began to move. First his fingers and toes and then his whole limbs.

He sat up on the sofa type furniture and stretched his body. Then he walked outside he found that the suns were almost set and they're two moons began to rise. One man walked up to him. "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry?"

"By bringing your wife here on a week like this." The man had purple-ish gray hair and was staring at the Doctor forcefully.

"What week is it? Because if I find my wife hurt, there will be hell to pay."

"You really don't understand what's happening, do you?" He took a long look at the confusion and determination in the Doctor's eyes. "Come back inside. I'll explain everything."

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Rose woke up in shackles, she was in a room that looked like a cell. It was the size of a closet and it was surrounded by bricks. Her head was throbbing and the memories were flooding in.

She last saw the Doctor laying on the ground, staring at her. She rustled her chains and struggled to find something in the room to remove them with. Then came footsteps from down the hall.

A man appeared at her door and smiled at her, wickedly. "Good, you're awake." He smiled evilly. He unhooked his keys from his belt and unlocked the door. "You're coming with me."

"No." Rose scooted away from him.

"No?" He stepped inside her cell. "What kind of attitude is that?" He grabbed her and Rose screamed.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Every other year, the king holds an event." The man explained to the Doctor. "This event is called Matching."

"Matching?" The Doctor thought. "I've never heard of it."

"It just started about twenty years ago, when the princess died. The princess and prince were only nine at the time, just children and they were already married. The king felt bad for his weeping son and gathered all of the females ages thirteen and up. They line them all up and the prince chooses what he likes. They keep them captive until they have come down to the top ten and then the real decision is made."

"What happens?"

"The prince picks three out of the ten and keeps them until they have to hold the event again."

The Doctor took it all in. They now have Rose, what will they do to her? Will she make this Top Ten group? "Why three?"

"One becomes his personal servant. Cleans for him, feeds him, and does whatever he tells her to. The second one is announced princess and, once again, does whatever he tells her to. Except it's for government. Like last year, he wanted the supreme judge off of his post, just because he didn't like the way his voice sounded.

"She would then go through whatever she had to do to get him off his post. The judge was later assassinated and someone replaced him. The third and final woman I fear for the most. She's his mistress, he takes her to social events and shows her off to the world.

"The first one is picked for her organization and punctuality. The second for her smarts. And the third for her looks and attitude."

Rose is all of those things, not just one. The very realization of that made the Doctor shake in his boots.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Rose was prodded down the hallway and lead into a large room where about thirty other women were standing. There where all in a line and a man was walking down it pointing and talking. The guard made Rose stand in the line and wait.

She wouldn't stand still, she wanted to make a break for it but she didn't know the way out, or how many guards there could be. So when she shifted her weight to run for it the guards that was standing by her grabbed a hold of her arm and squeezed it tightly. "Don't even move." He told her sternly.

When the man at the front now made his way to the back he took one look at Rose and asked, "Is this one new? She's too old to be from here." He was in some kind of cape thingy, and his face was scrunched up and he lingered to closely to the obviously frightened women on purpose.

"We captured this one this morning sir. She was in the streets with a man." The guard informed him.

"Ah, and this man is your lover? Or should I say _was_." He leaned into her face with a smirk.

Rose spat in his face and said, "I rather die."

The man took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "Not an option." He circled her. "You would do very nicely. We would have to work on your attitude quite a bit though." He slithered a hand up the side of her waist and she tried to get free of the guard grip, but it was no good.

"Feisty, this one." He leaned in close to her ear. "I like that."

"Go to hell." She said through her clenched teeth.

His eyes flickered towards the guard and back to her. "Make this one number ten. I like her." Some of the women around Rose breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't them but her.

Rose closed her eyes and tried to reach the Doctor's mind, she found him for one brief moment and then the connection was gone too quickly.

"Nuh nuh nuh." The man in front of her said in a sing-song voice. He held up a device that disconnected her with the Doctor. "We have a telepathic being on our hands boys." He smiled at started to walk away.

"Bastard" Rose muttered under her breath.

A couple moments later Rose was pushed yet again into another room. There were nine other girls in a line and Rose was pushed once again to the back. The man with the scrunchy face was standing in front of them, scratching his chin. "These are definitely the top ten."

The guards applauded him as if he had accomplish something. Rose looked down the line at the girls shuddering and was now determined to break them free too.

But how?

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

"Why would they have to have it every year? Why not just keep the same women?"

"They either kill themselves or get killed. They may make one wrong move and the prince may not like it and-" He made a motion over his thought, like he was cutting it. "The one who usually kills herself is the mistress. Because she has to spend the most time with him." The man was talking about it like it was casual.

"What do they do with the other women? Once they had picked the three?"

"They get tagged and released, just like the rest of them."

"Tagged? What do you mean by tagged?" The Doctor stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"If the woman is new to the whole situation they get a tag burned into their skin. Their name, what number they ended up as, and every time they come back they mark them again. Like my wife, they ran out of room on her arms so they moved to her back."

The Doctor tried to slow his breathing, and it wasn't working. "That's outrageous! Just because a prince loses his princess does not give him the right to torture other women just to dull the pain!"

"Believe me, I know that it's wrong. But if you protest or say anything against it they will take action against you."

"What's happening today? Do they decide today?"

"Tomorrow is the ball, where they announce it. They invite a quarter of the galaxy and make a party out of it."

"I need to get inside that castle." The Doctor looked out the window at the gray building standing tall in the distance. He thought of the many ways that he could have stopped this from happening. As soon as he noticed that there were no women he should have taken Rose and put her safely in the TARDIS.

"Do you have a plan?"

The Doctor turned around to face him. "I always have a plan."


	34. Part 2 - Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on a non-Doctor Who episode. I knew I wanted to fit in one of my own adventures between the normal ones. But you will be getting Dinosaurs on a Spaceship soon!**

Rose sat in her cell for the rest of the day. The other nine girls were lead to their own cells and they were all locked in. Rose took the straw that was already in her cell and started to weave it, just to pass the time. Then about three hours later they were all summoned again, but this time they weren't in the same room together.

They lead them again to different rooms and told them to stand outside their door and keep silent. They were steel doors and they had no handle to get from the outside in.

Then a loud bell rang and the doors swung open. "Step inside and take a seat." A voice called out. The woman shuddered and did as they were told, except for Rose. As soon as those doors opened she went ahead and stepped inside.

She thought that if she went along with it, whiteout putting herself in any REAL danger, then she might find an opportunity to slip away and find the Doctor.

Not that she didn't think that the Doctor wasn't looking for her right now. Oh god, she thought to herself, he might tear this world apart just to find her.

It was all metal. The walls were steel and there were two steel doors on either side of Rose. There was a table and two chairs facing opposite of each other in the middle of the room, and there was already somebody sitting in one of the chairs.

Rose didn't break eye contact with the man as she sat down. He was ordinary, nothing about him stood out; just like Rose was before she met the Doctor.

There was a paper file sitting on the table and he opened it and read aloud to Rose. "Number ten: Blonde, slim, chocolate eyes, and telepathic. Ooo, never had one of those before." He closed the file and looked at Rose. "You're not native to this planet, or galaxy. We don't even know your name."

"And you never will."

"He said you were feisty. He does actually like that, so if you want to get out of this, you might have to start being yourself, you know, a bit more scared." He leaned in and smiled at her.

"Well, I would have to act to be scared, because I'm not." Rose carefully pinpointed where some specific nerves were in his neck and waited for the right moment.

"Anyway, let's get started shall we?" He brought out a notepad and some kind of writing devise.

"Start on what?"

"Our test. We test each woman into three categories, and hopefully you qualify for one of them because our prince recommended you." Rose looked confused. "It means he likes you a bit more than a friend."

"But he doesn't even know me."

"He will."  
Rose blinked at him. Then he asked her a series of questions in which Rose failed to answer any of them. Not that she didn't know anything about herself, it's just she didn't want _him_ knowing anything about herself.

The man sighed after question twenty. "Well, that's all the questions. If you care to answer any of them feel free." He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together.

Rose's face was hard, and set. "Okay, then." The door behind him opened and two guards came in and took both of Rose's arms and hoisted her up from her chair.

They brought her out into the large room that she was in before and told her to stand still. She was the only one standing out here, Rose figured it was because of her not answering the questions. And in this case, Rose saw her opportunity.

The guards still had their hands wrapped around her biceps, so she took her right fist and whacked it upwards to hit the guard square in the nose. Then while he stumbled back gripping the bridge if his nose, Rose went for the other one.

He dodged her first swing and grabbed her arm with the second one and twisted her whole body forward. She landed on her back, with the icy stone floor chilling her spine, and the guard stood in front of her and smirked down at her.

Rose prayed to Rassilon that this would work and she kicked her foot up, and into his nether regions. And it worked he fell to his knees gripping his groin and a few tears leaked from his eyes.

The one who she had punched in the nose came back to his senses and pulled out a syringe on her. Rose shuddered at the needle and decided that she wasn't going to have another one of those in her neck; but instead, Rose decided that it would be _his_ neck this time.

He came for her and Rose neatly dodged his run and tripped him. The guard stumbled and he couldn't slow down, he had too much momentum going, and then he ran head first into a large vase on the other side of the room. The syringe slipped from his grasp as (what she assumed to be water) and flowers spilled all over the floor.

It knocked him out cold.

But the ball clenching one was on his feet faster than Rose expected him to be. He ran to the needle and grabbed it before Rose could even tell her body to move. He grabbed it and darted towards Rose.

When he reached Rose's stance, you could practically hear the cheesy western music playing as they circled each other. "You're goin' down, little girl." He spat through his teeth, then carefully placed the syringe in his mouth so both of his hands were free.

"Oh really?" Rose stepped forward with one foot as her body spun clockwise to build up her energy and then she clotheslined him straight in the neck. But as if he anticipated it he defended himself with one hand and reached out to grab Rose's arm with his other.

He got both of her wrists in a single grip of his. Then with his other free hand he took the syringe and popped the cap off. "Sleep well."

But Rose was good with her feet, and injuring other people's feet. She stepped as hard as she could with her left foot and it took him by such surprise that he dropped the needle with one hand and with that Rose was able to move a little. But once again he foresaw it and took both of Rose's arms.

Then with all of Rose's mite she supported all of his body weight onto her back and flipped his body over. Now it was his turn to be on the floor. He got to his knees with extreme effort, but he couldn't fully stand up.

Rose walked around to the front of him and punched him square in the jaw. He fell back onto the back of his legs in a daze and Rose went for the drug. He got back up to his knees and green blood was oozing from his mouth and a little bit from his nose.

Rose waggled the sedative in his face then dropped it to the floor and smashed it with her trainers. The clear drug pooled at the bottom of her feet as she stared at his broken face.

Then she gave him a full Tyler slap. Not many people get to experience that too often. She grabbed a fist full of his sweaty hair and angled his face to look at hers. "Oh really?" She repeated her sentence from before. "Cause I'm not a little girl."

And with that she she stepped back and hopped up her left knee and when it came down her right foot was going up and just came underneath his chin.

Rose had seen that move in karate movies although she never tried it before.  
She breathed heavily after the two against one battle and she ran for her life.

But then things didn't go to plan; as usual.

She headed for a wooden door on the opposite side of the room and she was about five feet from it. But then she heard a small rush of air come from behind her, like somebody was releasing pressure from something. Then she felt her whole body freeze, and then she fell over.

Then came footsteps.

They came closer and closer until that ugly scrunchy face came into view.

"Tut, tut, tut. Who's been a bad girl?" Rose now knew how the Doctor felt when he was paralyzed earlier.

Helpless.

"I think... That we have a winner."

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

It was the middle of the night; the night before the ball and the Doctor had somewhat of a plan. Alright he was lying to himself, he had no plan except to get Rose out of this... this... contest as soon as possible.

So he packed his sonic screwdriver and physic paper and he headed off in a storm. He had revived multiple talkings from the owner of the house that he is currently staying in. He has been informed numerous times that he cannot do what he was about to do and that he was mad.

Well, he is a madman in a box, after all, he has to keep up his title.

The streets were empty. It was like a ghost town at night compared to the daytime. Doors were closed, booths were tucked away and packed up, and childrens toys laid outside of their doorstep.

It was a really long walk to get to the palace. But the Doctor was in such furry that he didn't notice the twenty minute walk he took.

When he got up to the gates they were closed, and with guards at the entrance he didn't dare try to break in with his sonic; so he went around the perimeter building.

There was some overgrown bushes on the far side of the building so the Doctor made his way through them and then came to the ten foot high gate that surrounded the castle. He dropped down to his knees and ran his finger along the end of the fence where it meets the ground.

There was a small hole in the ground that went under the fence and lead to the other side. Someone must have tried to get somebody out before, hopefully the other person succeed in making it to the other side.

The Doctor laid down and shimmied through to the other side of the fence and crawled along the ground until he came to an entrance into the building. The door seemed to be for workers and servants so the Doctor carefully snuck in.

The halls were dark and very musty, they were also abandoned; which was good. He snuck along the dim hallways and came to a door, he opened the door and walked up a flight of stairs.

He came to another door and took in a long, deep breath, then he slowly opened the creaky door and peaked through the crack. He saw two men talking to each other in a large room and one had a crown; so the Doctor deduced that that was the prince.  
The Doctor got a fire of anger up his spine and a sudden rush of adrenaline mixed with determination; which isn't too good for the person who it's directed to.

"We shall have her stand here, until we announce her to come and sit with me." The man with the most ugly face pointed to the two grand chairs at the front of the room. It took immense willpower to keep the Doctor's feet planted on the ground.

"My Lord, this is breaking tradition you know." The older man told him.

"I know, but this is exactly what we need! When people hear about this they'll run to us. And when more people come, more women will come along with those people, and when more women come we have more options for me."

"But sire, the people won't stay for an entire year, you won't have enough time to pick them." The man sounded worried, almost as if he knew that this wasn't going to end nicely.

"I know, so what we do is we trap them here, and then we hold the event again!" He jumped up and down and clapped his hands together.

"But- your Majesty, we would only have to hold the event again if she died before she could perform all of her duties."  
"That's why we kill her." The Doctor's knuckles turned white.


	35. Part 2 - Chapter 7

**Blame my mathematics teacher for this late chapter. *Shakes fist* "Everson!" **

"B- but- but I thought that you liked this one?" The small man stuttered and picked nervously at his fingers.

"I do. Oh, I do." The prince closed his eyes and smiled wickedly. "But there could always be someone better than her out there." The Doctor's breathing was out of control. They haven't said that they had picked Rose or anything that would suggest her but the only thing the Doctor knew was that they still had her captive.

"So!" The prince clapped his hands together. "Shall I tell her the good news? Well, after she wakes up of course."

"No, you won't be telling her." The Doctor stepped out from behind the door. They both turned to look at him. The short man staggered backwards at the look on the Doctor's face and his clenched fists. But the prince just stood there, staring at him.

"What do we have here?" He stepped forward.

"I believe you have my wife. And I will be taking her back, with or without your permission." They stared at each other. The Doctor's eye's burned into the evil filled ones. In the back of The Doctor's mind there was a familiar itch, it was the same feeling he got whenever he looked at the Master. That same monstrous identity was clearly present in this mans mind.

"Now, we both know that's not going to happen. Your the... blonde one's, aren't you?" The Doctor was unresponsive. "Lucky man, you are. Well, I suppose _I'm _the lucky one now." He snapped his fingers, twice, and the sound echoed though the spacious room.

"You are going to give her back to me right now, otherwise I will get her back myself." He threatened through his teeth.

"I see why you two are together," He leaned in and whispered "you're both feisty." A low growl escaped from his chest. Not from the Doctor's chest, the princes. But that made the Doctor's furry only grow more and more.

"You will not touch her."

"Who says I haven't already?" The Doctor took only a few steps to become face to face with this man. No, he wasn't a man, he was a little boy who wouldn't movie on from his princess.

"You will give her back to me."

"What if I want her all for myself?" He smirked at him. And that got him. That was the line that tipped the Doctor over the edge. He full on took a step back and wound up his arm and swung at his face.

His fist came in full contact with the princes jaw and he didn't even see it coming. But as soon as he withdrew his arm, two guards (who already looked beaten up) took the Doctor's arms on either side of him. The prince walked up to him and patted the Doctor's tweed. But before the Doctor could have seen what he had done, the guards gripped his arms painfully and wheeled him to the exit.

"Believe me sir, you will never see your wife again." The Doctor heard him call out to him as they carried him from the room. They went through a series of hallways and doors until they came to the final gate outside.

They threw him out, into the dirt, and re-closed the gate, leaving the Doctor to brush himself off. When he searched his coat he came up short on his sonic.

"Damn!" He must have took it when he patted him down.

But more importantly, they had somehow cut off the telepathic feed between Rose and himself. Like they had some device to scramble their mind waves.

The Doctor said before that he had a plan, but now it was time for it take action. Is it that shocking that he had actually thought of a backup plan if he was indeed thrown out of the castle?

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Rose woke up in not her cell, but a grand bedroom. She rose from a softer than feather bed and looked around. The room was dripping with expensive metal and fabrics.

She found herself nauseous from the drug and the room was still spinning. But as soon as it rightened itself she saw a figure of a man standing by the doorway.

"Doctor?" She hoped. The man stepped forward allowing the light to flood his face.

It wasn't the Doctor.

"Wrong." The evil prince said in a sing-song voice. He slithered towards her like a snake. Rose jumped from the large bed and grabbed one of those sharp thingies from the fireplace, then stood in a fighting stance.

"If you touch me-"

"Oh I know, your boyfriend will come after me. Yes, I've been over this with him. Luckily I had a gun to shush him up." Rose stood frozen when she heard the word 'gun'. "Ooh, I have your attention now, don't I?" He leaned up against the bed post. "Yeah, he was rather quite shaky at the end. You know, just before I blew his brains out."

Rose's body went numb and her knees started to wobble. "No." She shook her head. "'S not true. You're lying to me." She fought back hot tears.

"Now, now. Would your future husband lie to you?" He smiled at her. Rose looked like she was shivering, but she still kept her stance. "You won't believe me?" He held out both if his hands towards her, in an convincing manner. "Then how did I get this?" He pulled a stick type device from his jacket pocket and showed it to Rose.

This time Rose's arms gave out and the fireplace poker clanked to the ground.

It was the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

She gave out an utter cry of horror. The Doctor's screwdriver was always with him. The prince wouldn't have just found it anywhere. This truly made Rose believe that he had took it from the Doctor. The now _dead_ Doctor.

Dead.

The Doctor.

The Doctor is... dead.

The prince stood there and watched as his false accusation soaked into his prisoner's mind. He didn't kill the Doctor of course, he was too much of a coward for that.

It was finally too much for Rose. She collapsed into her knees in a sobbing mess.

That wonderful man who had been there, all of those times for her... was now gone, like all of the other things in her life. First John, then Pete, and then her mother. She couldn't have stayed in the other universe much longer, otherwise she would have saw her own brother pass away. But this was the final drop of poison for her.

The prince walked to Rose and knelt in front of her. "Come, come. He had it coming. I couldn't of shared you with nobody else but myself."

Rose looked up at him and slapped him straight across the face. His head snapped back and he rubbed his cheek. "What is it with you two and hitting my handsome face?" He asked in mock-questioning.

"Your face is anything but handsome. It's more vile and pitiful." Rose said strongly through her withering voice, even though her voice cracked her tone would have sent the Daleks running for the hills. But the prince breathed out hard. And he started to look really angry. Then Rose decided to add more fuel to the fire and to continue to insult him. "And you're barely a man. Your more like a scared little boy who can't face the truth."

While Rose was in her cell she heard some of the other women talking and she got the whole situation and what was happening.

The prince stood up with his fists in balls and teeth clenched. This was a strong one.

"You know what the saddest part is?" Rose now got to her feet to look him in the eye, and sniffed. "It's that no matter how many women you hunt down, and torture, and murder, you will never find anyone who will love you." She took a step forward. "Nobody ever did and nobody ever will."

And with that, the prince gave Rose a much harder smack across her face which sent her flying to the hard floor.

"YOU LYING BITCH!" And with that he stormed out of the room.

Rose didn't know how long she stayed there, sobbing on the floor. But when she finally calmed down a bit she sat up. Her hand grazed her cheek and she felt blood. One of his rings must have cut her face.

She was mentally and physically exhausted. She gathered herself up and stood up. There was a smudge of blood on the tile floor and a pool of tears. She found her way to the bed and laid back her head and cried some more.

Her Doctor was dead. Her husband, her bond-mate, her best friend was now gone, forever. All of the things they've been through. All of the things they've been through _together_. The end of the world. The end of humanity. Even the end of the universe and they still were together.

And when the universes didn't agree and they got separated; they always knew that they would find each other someday. Rose had always loved John, and they both tired to make things work out between them, just like the Doctor told them to.

Yes they got married and tried to have children, but they both knew that it was always going to be the _real_ Doctor for Rose. John really didn't mind it. He was the Doctor but he could never give Rose the whole of time and space anymore. But he gave her his heart. His only human heart and she will forever remember that.

But now he was dead, and the Doctor as well. She's alone in the universe. She had no idea when she's going to get out of here or if she even will. But if she did she probably wouldn't live for long.

Rose never told her mother but he had attempted suicide once after John's death. It was an extremely dark part of Rose's life and she's not happy about it. And at that part of her life she thought that it couldn't get any worse. But she was wrong.

This was worse.

She would have never guessed that it would have happen like this. Separation, death and living the rest of her life in misery all wrapped up in one single innocent adventure; but how could they have known? Rose thought that this was her cruel mind to blame, and that this was all a dream.

But she didn't wake up, nor was this like a fairy tale, otherwise the Doctor would have saved her by now and he would be her knight in shinning armor. But she hasn't seen the Doctor or any sign of him in over two days. That's not long enough to give up hope but Rose didn't like the doubt boiling in her stomach. She has never doubted the Doctor before, not even on Krop Tor when everyone else thought that he was dead and gone but her.

Maybe feeling doubt was better than giving up all faith and believing that he was dead. But as she laid in this unfamiliar bed, crying over her love, she thought about what she should do and what her Time Lady brain said was logical.  
Either way, she had no way out. Not without her Doctor.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

The Doctor walked back to the man's house (who's name was Delihe) and stormed in. "You didn't get her?" Delihe asked from his kitchen table.

"No. He threw me out and took my sonic screwdriver."

The man nodded. "I knew that was going to happen. Not the bit about your sonic, the other bit."

"Well, have even you tried saving them? All of those women, even your wife?" The Doctor snapped. Then realizing his rudeness he apologized. "I am terrible sorry Delihe, I didn't mean to-"

Delihe held up his hand to the Doctor and stopped him. "I understand, Doctor. You're under a lot of nerve. But let me show you something." He got up from his chair and walked over to a book shelf. He withdrew on leather covered book and brought it to the table.

The Doctor followed him and sat next to him.

"I told you before that we're alone in this house, correct?" The Doctor nodded. "Well this is the reason why." He flipped open the book.  
There were photographs of five people. It was Delihe with what looked like his wife, and three children, two boys and one little girl. "This picture was taken ten years ago. I had a family then." He ran his hand over the picture and sighed.

"Delihe, what happened?"

"Our little girl, Ukila, was taken for the Matching, and she didn't come back. Then my two boys decided to go a get her back. Much like you did tonight, but they didn't come back either. About three months later Ukila died. She was chosen for her smarts, and the government side of things. She was always a bright one. And politics is very dangerous on this planet. She was shot, and murdered. My wife couldn't take it anymore, I tried to make things work, but it was too much for her. After her twenty third Matching she came home and killed herself. I lost my whole family within six months."

The Doctor was unmoving. He felt guilty for what he had done and said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	36. Part 2 - Chapter 8

**Sorry that this got out a bit late... I was baking cookies. **

It was finally the day. The day of the great announcement. The day of the ball.

Rose woke up to find that her clothing had been changed and that she was in a different room. She was laying on some type of surgical bed and she felt very sleepy. When she tried to lean her head up to get a better look at her surroundings her body screamed in protest. She plopped back down onto her pillow and decided to look around from there.

The room was steel, just like the rooms from where they asked her the questions. But with her laying on a medical bed it reminded her about the time that she was at Demons Run. She didn't like to think about it, she barely remembers most of it but sometimes when she sleeps some parts bleed through her memory.

There was also a trey of bloody gauze and some surgical tools next to her. She doesn't see any change in her body that might be obvious, but she feels mentally drained.

But then there was a squeak of a door, and then heavy footsteps. Rose turned her head to look over at the person and saw a man. Not just any man, a monstrous one.

"Ahh, you're awake." He smiled, and walked to her side. Rose struggled against her weak body, but only managed to move her arms a little. "Ooo, I see you're trying to move. Best not do that. See when you were _misbehaving_ I had a sudden stroke of... mmm... lets call it _brilliance_."

He circled Rose and her eyes followed his every move. She decided not to move her neck as much, because it was the part of her that pained her the most. "See, if you decide to... I don't know, _run away_ then all I have to do is pull out my little magic wand." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black device. It looked like a walkie talkie but it had more buttons on the front.

Rose was beginning to feel her body responding to the spike of adrenaline and she was beginning to feel her legs regain their fluids. She had also pinpointed where the door was and was readying herself. "This." He motioned to his hand. "Will make all of our troubles go away, so you don't have to." He chuckled.

Earlier that morning the prince met up with a sniper and told him who to shoot (Rose), where to shoot (her heart), and where to aim from (the balcony). It was the perfect plan. This way he could have her rid of and trap many more women all in the same night. It's like killing two birds with one stone.

Of course no one but him and some castle royalty knew about his plans, not even Rose.

Finally Rose could feel her nerves tensing up and getting ready for a sudden departure. She then quickly knocked the tray over that was next to her. The prince, destructed by this noise, looked over at the spilled medical equipment on the ground. Rose darted towards the door and thanked Rassilon that there was a doorknob on the inside. Somehow on this planet, it was possible for there to be only one doorknob on one side of the door.

But when Rose grabbed the cool metal of the knob she fell to her knees in pain. "Nah, nah, nah..." The prince sung to her. "See, I was just getting to the best part. I had my people make what's called a... well even if I told you what it was called you wouldn't know what it is, so let's describe it as a chip. A tiny micro chip." He walked over to Rose's switch ring body and then let go of the button that he was holding down.

Rose's pain numbed, along with her body. It felt as if someone was pricking every nerve in her body with a scolding hot needle. She has felt that kind of pain before, just not in a long time.

"I told my people that I wanted to train you like a dog for tonight (apparently they have dogs here), of course. So I had them place this chip into your spinal cord. And with a push of a button... well you saw... Or _felt_ as I should say. But let me go into further detail with this." He knelt down and brush a strain of hair from her face. "If you try _anything_ funny tonight. Like you refuse to say or do anything. You will get it."

But with this line, he grabbed her by the hair and forced her eyes onto his. "Or if you embarrass me, you will regret it for the remainder of your life." And with that short speech he walked from the room and left

Rose shaking on the arctic ground.

After a short period of time two old women came into the room and took Rose a dragged her to another room. Rose was still feeling nauseous and dizzy from her apparent surgery and torture, so when the women sat her down in front of a mirror, Rose couldn't see herself straight in it.

But when her vision finally cleared a bit, she saw an unrecognizable women in it. Rose leaned in closer and touched her face.

It _was_ her.

She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was matted and dirty.

"This one actually has some natural beauty in her." One of the women said, observing Rose.

"Yes, never had a blonde one before, though. Its a shame that's going to have to change." The other one replied. "We'll, lets get started."

They stood Rose up and stripped her new clothing off until she was naked.

(DON'T WORRY, THIS ISN'T A MATURE SCENE)

They pushed her into another room, but this one was smaller and they had tiny holes along the walls. The women watched from a small window in the door and then the water started.

Now Rose knew why their skin was so red. The water was boiling hot. It burned her skin, and no matter what she screamed at the women the water didn't get any cooler.

When that was done they pulled her out and dried her from head to toe. Rose looked down at her skin and saw that it was now the same shade of red as the aliens skin was.

But she really hoped that they wouldn't cut off one of her fingers, just because they only had four instead of five.

They didn't.

But they did inject her with more unknown chemicals. The first one was into the face. Rose thought of it as a kind of Botox, but it wasn't.

She saw that it made her dark circles disappear, and made her face plump up. But made her extremely blurry eyed. Almost as if it added an extra layer to Rose's eye, it was like a fogged window was placed in Rose's path of vision.

Next they put her into clothes. She wore a sort of night gown that went to the the floor.

Next they did something to her hair. They gave her another shot and this one was in the head. "Ow." Rose jerked her head away from their grasp and rubbed her scalp. Then slowly she saw her hair turn from light blonde to a dull brown. It's like her hair before she added peroxide to it.

Rose gasped at the changed woman staring back at her through the mirror and already decided that it didn't matter.

The Doctor loved her blonde hair, and now he was gone. She was too quick to decide his death, but if a Time Lord got a shot to the head, chances are that they couldn't regenerate. Plus, Rose couldn't feel anything in her mind anymore. That might be the telepathic blocker from the castle but Rose didn't like the chances.

The next four hours were a blur. They did her hair, makeup, and they put her in a dress. She looked like another person. If it wasn't for her eyes she wouldn't have recognized herself. The dress was more Victorian, it was a deep green and had a corset to along with the outfit.

Rose found that when she wore a corset it made it harder for her to run away. Which was not good with the position she was in.  
The suns where barely set but Rose heard movement from the window. She moved to the opened window and peered out. There were people gushing into the palace for the ball.

Rose sighed. "Is she ready?" Somebody called from behind her.

"Yes, we're done with her."

"Good." There were footsteps, and then a man came into her vision. "Ma'am." He addressed her, he looked like a guard, but a bit more dressed up. He stuck out his arm and Rose had no choice but to take it in hers and let him lead her from the room.

They walked down several flights of stairs and into a smaller room which had double doors. Then the man turned to her. "You will walk in on your que. You will

then take the princes hand and lead the the first dance with him. If you struggle or try to run... you know what will happen." Then he touched her shoulder.

"Good luck." Then he left.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Delihe watched as the Doctor got dressed into his formal suit and tie. "What if you get hurt? And how are you going to get in?"  
The Doctor brushed back his hair. "Well, I'll just use my psychic paper to get in and if I get hurt ill just regenerate, no biggie."  
"Regenerate?" Delihe stood up from his chair. "What about your wife? She won't recognize you you."

"I hope so, but lets not get ahead of ourselves." The Doctor or walked over to his side. "I'll be fine. And if I don't return then... then I don't know what's going to happen to this planet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, eventually there won't be any women on this planet. No women, no reproducing, no population to replace. Your race can die within a century." The Doctor explained. Delihe lost some emotion through the Doctor's words and nodded.

The Doctor made his way to the door and turned around. Delihe saluted him, just like Wilfred did when he went to Donna's wedding. And once again the Doctor didn't return the action and then he turned back around and exited the small house.

As he walked up to the grand palace he thought about the past 48 hours and all of the possibilities he had to take action and fix this. He had to somehow stop this prince and rescue Rose safety, all in one night. He knew he could do it, he had to do it.

When he reached the gate eh saw that castle was lit up with lights. There were people flocking in from the outside in. He took another step and a hand soon stopped him.

"I.D. Please." The guard said to him in a monotone voice, he seemed not to recognize him.

"Oh, ah, here you go." The Doctor held up his blank piece of paper and showed it to his face. He took a single look and reached behind him and pulled out a red mask.

"Here you go, sir."

"Uh, thank you." The Doctor took the mask from him. "Why red?"

"Because you are from the Huit galaxy. You get the red one then." Then he walked away and did the same to another guest.

The Doctor looked at his own physic paper. He saw that it read: 'Sir Doctor: Huit galaxy, Yellow system'.

The Doctor snapped the elastic band of the mask around his head and walked through the large doors. He didn't get asked once about who he was, which was the plan, but what wasn't according to plan was that the Doctor couldn't see the prince or Rose anywhere.

The room was greatly decorated and people were mingling amongst each other. There was banners hung from the tall pillars and they were green and bejeweled with their national flag. Everyone was wearing masks and they were all different colors. Then, the Doctor saw a balcony, with a single person sitting in it; it seemed as if they were waiting for something.

He walked further into the room and was offered a drink at least three times. And on the third time he finally to the drink in his hands, but didn't take a single drink from it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A loud voice boomed from the front of the room. There was a little platform there with two golden chairs sitting in the middle of the floor. "Welcome to our annual, sometimes not so annual, Matching ceremony!" The audience clapped and cheered. It's almost as if they didn't know what was happening or what was going to happen.

"This year we had multiple, beautiful, young women come into this very room, and some left... crying." The man at the microphone nodded and the guests awed. "Yes, but after a couple broken hearts our prince had finally came down to our top ten." And with this the prince stepped into view and every erupted with applause, except for the Doctor, of course.

These people were being deceived, that's why nobody tried to stop this before, they weren't telling them the whole truth. But the prince raised his hands in the air and waved at the people. "Now if you were here last year, then you know that we and selected three beautiful women, but this year is something new. Something that has never happened on this planet before!"

The audience was getting restless, some whispered to each other and others exchanged looks of excitement. "Because this year, is a very special year, we believe that our prince has found _the one_. So, we present to you, for the very first time the _one_ and only new princess!"

The announcer motioned over to a pair of double doors where two guards were standing on either side. They pulled the doors opened and then emerged a women who the Doctor has never seen before.

**Sorry if there was a couple typos in there, I really didn't have enough time to review the whole thing :(**


End file.
